Tradition and Honor: A Devil's Creed
by VFSNAKE
Summary: Naruto doesn't summon the Toads when Jiraiya pushed him over the ravine and hit the bottom. As he lies there slowly dying he learns that he is the long lined descendant of Vergil Sparda from the spirit of the man himself. Can anyone say...BINGO!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Devil's Return

Naruto was a boy, who wanted so much in the world, and was given so little because of the burden he had with the Kyuubi inside of him. All he wanted was to get stronger, to show everyone he wasn't a monster, and that there was a difference between a jail of a demon with that of the demon itself.

Now because of Jiraiya's attempts of him tapping into the Kyuubi's chakra in an attempt to summon the Toads, Naruto was certainly now going to die after being pushed off into this ravine, and trying to save his ass using the demon's power. Unfortunately, Naruto was too afraid right now to even do such a thing, and with so little of his own chakra being used up he had found there to be little chance of summoning a tadpole like last time.

'I have to do something or else I'm flesh paste!' thought Naruto, as he reached out for the jagged edge of the cliff side with his right arm using what little chakra he had left to stick to it.

Unfortunately, all things with jagged edges tend to shred other things that try to cling to them, and this was no exception with Naruto's arm practically being mauled by the wall, and the young boy could only scream out in pain while trying to survive this immense fall that would lead to his death. While he did this, Naruto was hit with images of the past, and how the people of Konoha treated him because of his burden.

Could this be the end for him?

How would the old man explain his death?

Would anyone even miss him?

It was at that thought that the image of Hinata flashed into Naruto's mind and it was then that realization of why she was always blushing hit him like a ton of bricks.

Unfortunately, it was at that time the ground hit him too, and landed him in a big crater that held his body imprinted from the fall knocking Naruto right into the depths of his mind.

(Naruto's Mindscape)

"You've finally arrived here. I was beginning to wonder when you would," said a smooth deep voice that could make even the strongest of warrior's blood run cold with fear.

"Who are you? Where am I?" said Naruto, as he stood up in this dank sewer filled with leaky pipes, and a cage with the word "Seal" written on a piece of paper in the middle that kept the doors shut.

"_**Were in your mind my vessel. Not very impressive since the way you have been treated by these miserable flesh rats has made your mind most unpleasant a place,"**_ said a deep demonic voice from beyond the cage, and in that instant red chakra flared to reveal the giant Nine Tailed Fox known to all as...Kyuubi!

"And now we are here together, which is perfect since the fox is the final piece to this puzzle, and the means for you to live Naruto," said the figure with silver hair, wearing a blue trench coat, and was wearing black from his shirt down to his boots.

"You didn't answer my question. Who are you?" said Naruto, as he knew about the fox, as it didn't take a genius to figure it out, but the guy in front of him with the same blue eyes as him he couldn't figure out, and as far as Naruto knew...he only had one guest sealed inside of him.

"I am Sparda no Vergil. I am your ancestor that lived nearly one millennia ago before the Elemental Countries even existed," said Vergil before looking at Kyuubi, who was now growling at him, and flaring his crimson chakra even more.

"_**I knew I recognized you! You are one of the Twin Sons of Sparda: The Legendary Demon Knight!"**_ said Kyuubi snarling at Vergil and the form of the said man turned to stare at the fox without fear.

"Yes I am. As I said before, Naruto is my descendant, and has the power to awaken his demonic blood again that has long been dormant after being watered down by human blood over the years," said Vergil, as he saw Kyuubi look at him, and then at Naruto in what looked like fear.

"_**As if the Yondaime sealing me up in his own kid is bad enough, but to find out it was inside the actual descendant of Sparda is even worse!"**_ said Kyuubi, as he saw Naruto look at him in shock, and the fox realized that his vessel didn't know about his heritage.

"My Father was...the Yondaime?" said Naruto, as he saw Kyuubi nod, and Vergil as well to further confirm it.

"He was the only one at the time to have the strongest blood of our family after so many years and I believe he could have even awakened it had a certain fox not attacked," said Vergil, as he saw Kyuubi growl at him, and then looked at a still shocked Naruto.

"_**It wasn't like I just woke up one morning to destroy this village of arrogant fools. I was summoned to this world by Uchiha Madara by using his cursed eyes to have me attack the Leaf,"**_ said Kyuubi, who had no love for the Uchiha Clan, and wished the man that summoned him along with the entire clan to die painful deaths.

"Still, that would explain why you did it, and not entire your fault. Not that it matters _now_ since I'm about to die," said Naruto, as he looked depressed, and saw Kyuubi's eyes widen in shock.

"_**What?!"**_ said Kyuubi, as he had no intention of dying, and having his soul taken to the Shinigami.

"That stupid jerk Jiraiya pushed me off the ravine cliff side to activate your power so I could summon a large Toad. I couldn't do it because I was so afraid and I tried to grip the wall edge. It slowed me down, but it messed up my arm rally bad before I hit the ground, and now I'm most likely going to die without anyone even caring that I'm going to kick the big one," said Naruto, as he kicked some of the water on the ground, and had an angry look on his face.

"Under normal circumstances you would most likely die, _but_ we can offer you a chance to change all that, and transform you into something incredible," said Vergil, as he now walked towards Naruto, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What do you have in mind?" said Naruto, as he looked at Vergil, and saw the man smirk back at him.

"Kyuubi is going to jump start the dormant devil blood in your veins. You would have fully awakened it on the bridge back at Wave Country had you finished your initial intent of killing Haku, but you stopped right before you could deliver the finishing blow, and resulted in your devil staying dormant," said Vergil and saw Naruto looking away from him for a few seconds.

"I couldn't kill her. Haku wasn't a bad person and she deserved to be shown mercy," said Naruto, as he had no regrets in sparing Haku from that killing blow, and just wished the girl was alive to live in the village happily.

"And we respect that. When Kyuubi gives you his soul, you will be empowered with the devil blood of your family, and all of my knowledge in terms of fighting. In truth, you will become me, and you will be...unstoppable," said Vergil, as he saw Naruto's eyes widen at the thought, and the chance to show everyone just what he could do.

_**"There is just one problem with your plan Son of Sparda. What makes you think I will give my soul to one of your blood?"**_ said Kyuubi, as he was not about to help someone who was descended from the traitorous demon's bloodline.

"You either do this or your vessel dies from his injuries from the fall and you can have a one on one meeting with the Shinigami right before he devours you into his stomach," said Vergil, as he saw Kyuubi growl at that, and scanned the boy's body for the injuries that covered Naruto's form.

"_**What you say is true. It seems I have no choice, but to give into your idea, and give you my soul along with all my power. At the very least, can you promise me one thing, and one thing only?"**_ said Kyuubi, as the fox sounded depressed, and looked at both individuals with his burning crimson eyes.

"What is the promise?" said Vergil, as he saw the Kyuubi close it's eyes, and then open them again before letting out a sigh.

"_**That you kill all the Uchiha Clan members. They are a clan that should not live in this world,"**_ said Kyuubi, as he knew that at least through Naruto he could get some measure of revenge, and through a Namikaze that is descended from Sparda himself.

"Done!" said Vergil, as Naruto looked like he wanted to protest, but stopped when the taller man put a hand on his shoulder, and shook his head to tell Naruto to not protest this decision.

"He's my friend Vergil-san. How can I kill a friend?" said Naruto since the Uchiha was kind of like a brother to him and he thought of Sasuke as such that would push him to the brink when it came to training.

"Naruto, I understand your reluctance, but your so called friend will destroy you without hesitation, and betray you for power," said Vergil, as he saw Naruto look away in denial, and was surprised when the Kyuubi decided to speak.

"_**The Son of Sparda is right kit. The Uchiha Clan is well known for only two things that they are quite proud of. Betraying others and copying the skills of those they betray. Trust me when I tell you that the Uchiha is not worthy of being your friend and he will betray you as all Uchiha do,"**_ said Kyuubi, as he saw Naruto look at him, and then back a Vergil before nodding.

"I understand," said Naruto, as he let out a sigh, and readied himself for what needed to be done.

"Good. Now brace yourself Naruto, as this will painful, and will blow your mind away," said Vergil, as he turned to Kyuubi, and the demon let out a mighty roar before beginning the process of giving everything he had to the two to make the fusion complete.

Naruto was going to be in for one wild ride.

(Hokage Tower-At the Moment)

"YOU DID WHAT?!" yelled the Hokage, as he had moved so fast you wouldn't think it was possible for an old man to do that, and had Jiraiya pinned to the wall while squeezing the life out of his student while tears fell from his eyes.

"I tried to get him to use the Kyuubi's chakra by pushing him off a cliff," said Jiraiya, as he tried to break the hold, and was then slammed back against the wall hard.

"What could have possessed you do it in _that_ way? It's bad enough the boy is hated by these stupid people, but for you to do that to your students own _son_, and your _Godson_ no less is inexcusable!" said Hiruzen, as he threw Jiraiya away from him before stepping back until he reached his desk now fully crying.

"I'm sorry! All right! I fully expect him to tap into the fox's power and summon a large enough Toad to save him. Why hasn't his training progressed like it was supposed too?" said Jiraiya, as he had hoped the old man would make Naruto strong enough to be able to summon Kyuubi's power at will.

"The Councils didn't want the boy to become powerful because of the Kyuubi and with Danzo pushing the boy to be a weapon of the village I ha to make a choice on which side to support. I had hope Kakashi would be able to help Naruto with training when I setup the teams, but the man only trains the Uchiha because of what happened years ago, and has only taught Naruto tree walking chakra control. Had you been a proper Godfather, the boy wouldn't be so crippled by the Councils decisions, and I could have done more for him," said the Hokage, as he let out more tears then he had ever before in his entire life, and felt the guilt of the past 12 years of not protecting Naruto properly eating away him.

That was when the two felt it.

The feeling demonic bloodlust on such a level it made them fall to their knees in fear.

In fact, everyone in Konoha did, and everyone had frozen in fear at the demonic power of the crimson purple energy that rose high into the air. It formed into a demonic creature of epic proportions with demonic wings before it let out a mighty roar that shook the ground around Konoha.

And then just as it came it immediately left.

'What was that? It was like the Kyuubi 12 years ago only...only _worse_!' thought the old Hokage, as he now struggled to his feet, and Jiraiya was doing the same.

"Sensei I..." said Jiraiya, but was silenced by a hand from the Hokage, and the old man looked at him now with cold hard eyes that held no love for the Toad Sannin.

"Don't! Don't even _try_ to apologize Jiraiya. I will announce Naruto's death _after_ the Chuunin Exams are over and I want you to know I will hold you responsible for this when I reveal the boy's heritage to the village. That you killed the Yondaime's son and it was you that neglected your duties to him for the sake of your _research_!" said Hiruzen, as he gave the hand signal to tell Jiraiya to get out of his office, and sat down in his chair before crying again at his failure.

After few minutes, the old Hokage summoned his ANBU to him, and told them to check out the ravine that Jiraiya took Naruto to in order to search for anything that could be connected to the demonic power felt by all. The ANBU obeyed and headed out though even they were silently afraid of whatever caused that demonic power to erupt.

(Weeks Later-The Day of the Chuunin Exam Finals)

It had finally come. The day of the Chuunin Exam Finals had come for everyone that had wanted to see the competitors fight for the glory of their village. Though for the Hokage, he watched the audience around him with a heavy heart, and wished to see only one of the competitors now among the line down in the arena floor.

Naruto.

The ANBU the Sandaime sent never came back, as they had gone missing for several days before another team was sent out to find them, and they were found only they weren't just dead like the old Hokage suspected.

They had been cut ruthlessly to pieces.

Jiraiya was now standing behind him with a serious look on his face that now masked his secret shame and knew that it wasn't going to be long before everyone heard of it. He knew that Naruto's life was going to be bad, as he had told Minato that from the start, but his stupid apprentice just wouldn't listen, and thought Naruto would be the symbol of hope for everyone.

All it did was make the boy a symbol of their hate.

It was during his time away from the old man after the confrontation with him over what he did to Naruto did Jiraiya realize how much of a failure he had become. How much he should have done for Naruto, but didn't do it, and now couldn't because the boy was most likely dead. Oh Jiraiya had heard from the second ANBU team about how the first one was obliterated from this world and the Sannin suspected it was possibly the fox's doing now that it was free with Naruto's last act in this world to bring vengeance against the arrogant people in this village.

It was practically poetic justice.

Jiraiya then turned to the Kazekage sitting in the chair next to his sensei and immediately sensed something was off about the man along with the bodyguards he carried. While the Exams would start soon, Jiraiya would keep his eyes on the Kazekage, and make sure this man was in fact who he was underneath his face cloth.

"Where's Naruto? And Sasuke-kun?" said Sakura, as she waited for her two teammates to arrive for the Exams, and Ino beside her was wondering as well.

"I don't know. Naruto was looking forward to this fight to avenge Hinata after what Neji did to her," said Ino, as she did think it was romantic that Naruto would do something like that for Hinata, and was slightly jealous of the Hyuuga girl because of it.

Why couldn't she get a guy like that?!

'Naruto-kun. Where are you?' thought Hinata, as she held her hands over her heart, and wondered where her crush was.

'This is not like Naruto-san to be late for something this tremendous. If anything...he should have been here early,' thought Shino, as he looked on waiting for his teammate's crush to arrive.

'Naruto, please forgive this old man, as I was too weak to do what was right, and show me mercy when I reach the afterlife,' thought Sarutobi, as he sighed when he came to the decision he had made with the intention of ending his life after revealing everything to everyone, and making his death a rather public event to destroy these people for what they had done to the poor boy.

With a wave of his hand, the Sandaime commanded the Jounin Proctor Genma to begin the Chuunin Exam Finals, and had to hold back the tears that wanted to escape him again.

"The first match of the Chuunin Exams will now begin. Will Hyuuga Neji and Uzumaki Naruto step forward while the other competitors go the fighters box to wait until it is your turn," said Genma, as he heard the crowd cheer, and the Jounin wondered if it was for the obvious reason that Naruto wasn't here.

'Coward. He says he'll make me pay, but in the end he's nothing, and will be nothing just like you Hinata-sama!' thought Neji smirking at the empty space that was supposed to be where his opponent was supposed to stand and it increased when he came to the belief Naruto wasn't going to show up at all.

"Since Uzumaki Naruto is not here, Hyuuga Neji is the...," said Genma, but was silenced by a blast of killer intent so powerful that Gaara in the stands nearly had to grip the metal railing for support while Shukaku was screaming at him to run away of all things.

The source of the killer intent was a boy slightly taller then Neji, with spiky silver hair, cold blue eyes, and was wearing a blue trench coat. The lone figure was dressed in black from his shirt to his steel toed boots, and had a sheathed katana sword in his hands that were currently behind his back.

"Hyuuga Neji is my opponent. Start the match," said the figure, as he looked into the Hyuuga Prodigies eyes, and saw the confident look on the boy.

Oh how he was going to enjoy beating his ass.

"I'm sorry sir, but you are not Uzumaki Naruto, and I will have to-ACK!" said Genma, as he tried to put a hand on the boy's shoulder, and found his hand crushed by the said boy in one swift second.

"I am Naruto you fool. Now start the match so I can kill this Hyuuga prick," said Naruto, as he threw the Jounin away to mend his hand before turning his eyes to the Hokage now leaning over the railing to look down at him with hope in his eyes now filled with tears.

'He's alive! Naruto's alive,' thought the Hokage, as he could finally makeup everything that happened to the boy, and do what should have been done from the start.

Jiraiya was looking down and saw the boy's eyes were filled with a cold fire in them that made a chill run up his spine. The last time Jiraiya had seen eyes like that on a Namikaze aimed at him was the time when he had been caught by Minato peeping in on Kushina at the hot springs.

Jiraiya thought he wouldn't be able to walk after Minato got through with him.

"Hokage-sama, is that boy really Uzumaki Naruto?" said a Jounin walking up to the old Hokage and the Sandaime looked at the Jounin with fierce eyes filled with fire thought to be lost so long ago.

"Of course it is you fool! Tell Genma to begin the match now," said Sarutobi, as he was not about to deny the boy his fight, and hoped he would have a chance to apologize to the boy for everything he failed to do.

"I just received word that you are Uzumaki Naruto so the match will begin...now!" said Genma, as he flexed his right hand involuntarily, and brought his left hand down to start the match.

"It doesn't matter how much you changed over the course of this Month given to you to prepare Naruto-san. You are a loser and you will never defeat someone that is a Hyuuga Prodigy," said Neji, as he got into his Gentle Fist stance, and began to look into Naruto's eyes that betrayed nothing while saying everything.

"Before I destroy you Hyuuga Neji, will you answer me one question, and one question only?" said Naruto, as he still had his hands behind his back with his sword wrapped around his hands too, and saw the confusion in the boy's eyes.

"You should be more worried about how to live after this match Naruto-san rather then me answering your question," said Neji, as he activated his Byakugan, and gasped at the sight of the purplish crimson energy that flowed through Naruto chakra network.

"Humor me Neji-baka! Do you have any kind of remorse for doing what you did to your cousin Hinata during the Preliminaries?" said Naruto, as he waited for Neji to attack, and knew the only way to do so was to attack the man's inner being.

"Remorse? Of course I feel remorse. I feel remorse in the fact I couldn't deliver the final blow because of the Jounin senseis that interfered on her behalf!" said Neji, as he smirked at that memory, and saw Naruto's cold blue eyes narrow at him.

In the stands, Hinata held her hands to her chest, and was on the verge of crying while her sensei sat beside her comforting her over that memory before glaring down at Neji. Neji's teammate Tenten felt sick in her stomach knowing that she helped train the Hyuuga boy for this moment and felt the need to apologize to someone though she didn't know who.

"I see. Thank you for telling me this, as I now will feel no remorse when I do what I would rather not do in front of Hinata, and make her cry again like she is about to now," said Naruto, as he moved his sword to his side, and flicked the hilt with his left hand's thumb.

"It is Fate that I win this day Naruto-san. Perhaps you have gotten stronger since last time, but I am by far the strongest of the Leaf Genin competing here today. Kneel before your better and surrender to me before I kill you," said Neji, as he found Naruto's calm behavior completely the opposite of what he saw in the Preliminaries, and wondered what had changed the former blonde now silver haired boy.

"No Neji-san. Fate has no power over me this day. Do you know why? Because I have the drive and the _will_ to cut through it like a blade while you surrender to Fate's veil like the weak Hyuuga Branch piece of trash you are," said Naruto smirking at a shocked Neji, who had become infuriated by Naruto's words, and rushed forward to slay this commoner before him to show that Fate was on his side today.

His Gentle Fist style would have struck true had they not been stopped by two things.

One was Naruto moving even faster then Neji.

And two...Naruto spun after dodging before slashing into Neji's unguarded back with his sword...Yamato.

After getting out of the ravine, Naruto found his body had changed along with his clothes that took on the form of his ancestor, and his mind that was once filled with little to no information was now filled with all kind of information in terms of Taijutsu along with swordsmanship. Acting on instinct of the memories Vergil gave him, Naruto summoned the sword to his being using the fox's chakra that was now his own, and brought the sword to his hands.

His thoughts on the sword were temporarily put on hold when the ANBU came, as they drew their weapons thinking that he was Kyuubi in human form, and was ready to be killed.

They were slaughtered without mercy.

Now here Naruto was walking up to his down opponent before kicking him onto his back to let the wound get infected dirt and placed the tip of his sword at Neji's neck. Neji for his part had not expected Naruto to move so fast and certainly not with the expertise in using a sword with the level equivalence of a Master.

'This cannot be! Fate was suppose to be on my side. How can this commoner defeat me so easily?!' thought Neji, as he looked into Naruto's cold blue eyes, and how they just judged him like a spider looking down at a helpless fly.

"You know Neji, I could end your life right here, right now in front of all these people, and I could away with it just like you tried to do in the Preliminaries against Hinata. I should slice you open and spill your blood all over for these people to see. I should make you beg for mercy after that crap you pulled in the Preliminaries in trying to make Hinata submit to you with your words on her being weak!" said Naruto, as he pressed the tip of his sword further into Neji's neck until it was just a simple muscle movement away from piercing skin, and ending the Hyuuga's life.

"Are you?" said Neji, as he found himself between pain in his back he received from the sword wound there, and the sword Naruto was wielding that was currently touching his neck just below the jugular.

"I could. I should. But I won't because then Hinata would cry even more. I don't want to her to cry over your death since she wants to free your arrogant ass of that seal on your forehead," said Naruto, as he took his sword away from Neji's neck, and flicked the boy's headband off his head to reveal his Cage Bird Seal.

"She wants to what?" said Neji, as he ignored Genma announcing Naruto the winner, and calling for medic so he didn't die.

"You heard me. She hates that seal more then you do and that's saying something. If she wanted to beat you, all Hinata-chan would have to do is use that damn seal, and make you submit with everyone watching in a very humiliating way back in the Preliminaries. Yet, she didn't, and chose to fight you honorably in Gentle Fist Taijutsu. I want you to reflect on what I have told you Neji, as you heal from your wound, and know that if you cross Hinata in any way possible that hurts her...I will kill you," said Naruto, as he sheathed his sword, and walked away to the fighters box while ignoring the shocked crowed.

"I will. Thank you Naruto-sama," said Neji, as he was being carried away by the medics, and looked into the sky to see birds flying freely in the air.

"My name isn't Naruto anymore. It's Vergil. Namikaze Vergil," said Naruto now having renamed himself Vergil and revealed his heritage to the audience.

'He knows? How?' thought the Hokage, as he looked to Jiraiya, who shook his head to indicate he never told the boy, and also wondered how he knew.

'Could the Kyuubi have told the boy? And even so, how would the demon fox even know that?' thought Jiraiya, as he sensed the demonic aura around Naru-Vergil, and wondered if the Kyuubi had taken control of the boy before altering him to its own specifications.

'He's a Namikaze?! How could I have missed it?' thought Orochimaru in his disguise and silently seething at the notion that he missed out acquiring the ultimate vessel that could surpass the Uchiha.

The boy once know as Naruto cared not for these thoughts since he couldn't read minds and even if he did he still wouldn't care what the trio thought. For now he would join the others in the fighters box that were all staring at him like he had grown two heads, as was the audience itself, and it made the now Namikaze smirk at them.

"You have questions," said Vergil calmly, as he looked at the now empty arena floor, and waited for the next match to start.

"What the Hell happened to you?" said Shikamaru, as he got straight to the point, and saw Naruto look at him with an expression that would make the Hyuuga's run for their money.

Hell, even the Aburame Clan seemed to look more emotional compared to the Namikaze right now, and that was saying something.

"You could say I made the preverbal deal with the Devil," said Vergil, as he turned to the look at the Hokage, who was whispering something to a nearby Jounin, and within a few seconds the Jounin appeared next to him in a "poof" of smoke.

"The Hokage would like to speak with you," said the Jounin, who seemed hesitant to put his hand on the boy since Genma was an example of what happens to those that try to invade the young Genin's personal space, and pay for it heavily.

"I know," said Vergil, as he vanished from sight, and was instantly in front of the Hokage now shocked that the boy could do that.

He wasn't the only one.

"Naruto," said the Sandaime, as he saw the boy standing in front of him on the railing of the Kage Booth before the silver haired youth stepped off of it, and looked at the old man walking towards him now with tears in his eyes.

"Hi Gramps. Call me Vergil from now on. Oh, did anything happen in the Month I was gone?" said Vergil, as he gave the old man a smile, and the Sandaime hugged the boy tightly to see if the body in front of him was real.

"Forgive me my boy. I failed you in so many ways for the past 12 years of your life," said the Hokage, as he felt the boy hug him back, and pat him on the shoulder.

"You had your hands tied behind your back Gramps. I understand. Just don't take any shit from the Councils anymore, let me do my thing, and we'll call it even when you hand over the title of Hokage to me. Oh, FYI just so you know, I took the liberty of taking over the Namikaze Estates, and spent the whole Month there learning a lot of stuff thanks to the Shadow Clone Jutsu," said Vergil, as he saw the Hokage's eyes widen, and Jiraiya's jaw drop with his eyes bulging out of his sockets.

'This kid is only using a fraction at best of his skills! How powerful could Naru-uh _Vergil_ really be?' thought Jiraiya, as he saw the boy let go of the Hokage, and then look directly at him with ice cold blue eyes that were _very_ similar to Minato's back in the day.

"Hello Ero-Sennin. I do believe we need to have a little..._chat_!" said Vergil, as he had his right hand off his sword, and turned the hand into a fist that pulsed with incredible power.

"Um...yeah about the whole pushing you off the ravine thing to activate the power that was sealed inside of you, I just want to say I'm sorry, and that I-AAAAAHHHHH!" said Jiraiya, as he let out a girly scream after Vergil kneed the poor Sannin right in the family jewels that sent the student of the Sandaime some 20 feet into the air before Vergil spin kicked him into a nearby wall.

"Apology accepted Ero-Sennin. Though for the record _Godfather_, this beating is going to be one of many, as I expect you to train with me whenever I ask for it, and should you say no..._**I'll chop your balls off!**_" said Vergil, as he turned to face the Hokage, and saw the man look like he had actually regained some of his lost age.

"Hokage-sama, the Uchiha has not arrived yet, and the next match he has with Subaku no Gaara is supposed to start now. Should we postpone the match?" said the Jounin that had spoken to Vergil briefly and saw the Hokage thinking before Vergil decide to speak his mind.

"The Uchiha had his chance to compete today, but blew it by not showing up, and should not get a free pass because of his clan name. Clients will expect the Shinobi they hire to be on time and if we excuse Sasuke because of his clan, then we are telling them that we don't care about them. We tell them that they should have to wait for an uncertain and unknown amount of time because of spoiled children like him," said Vergil, as he looked down at Subaku no Gaara waiting now in the arena floor for his competition, and the crowd wishing for a fight.

"Naru-uh _Vergil_ is indeed correct, as the Uchiha is not here, and we cannot have all of our clients' think we favor the Shinobi that are from the clans here in Konoha. Uchiha Sasuke is disqualified from his match and we will proceed with the next one," said the Hokage, as he knew the Councils would blow out their vocal cords to yell at him, but Sarutobi didn't care, and wasn't going to care what they said.

Why have an Uchiha fight when a Namikaze could do so much better?!

The Jounin nodded in regards to the Hokage's words and informed Genma to make the announcement that got many people in Konoha booing the decision. Vergil nodded before he disappeared again, but reappeared in the stands right next to Hinata's row, and the girl was now blushing from his presence once more.

"How are you feeling Hinata-chan?" said Naruto, as he saw the girl looking at him with shock, and her face turned even redder.

"I-I'm doing well N-Naruto-kun," said Hinata, as she rose to meet him, and was shocked to see him do something she never thought he would do.

He took her hand and kissed it.

"That's good to hear. I must apologize though for what I did to your cousin. Hopefully, the pain I inflicted on him, and my revelation will help Neji understand that Fate is only as powerful as we let it believe it is. Oh, and if it's not too much trouble, could you please call me Vergil? It is my new name" said Vergil, as he saw the girl shooting steam out of her ears, and the girl fainted into her sensei's lap.

"What happened to you?" said Kurenai, as she saw her student lying in her lap blushing red with a smile on her face, and then looked up at Naruto now named Vergil seeing the young Genin smirking at her.

Why did Kurenai feel like she was blushing now?

Why did Tenten and Ino feel like it too?

"I grew up," said Naruto, as he turned to the fighter's box, and vanished before appearing in front of the other fighters still looking at with cautious eyes.

'So smooth. So calculating. So _handsome_!' thought Temari, as she saw the once blonde now silver haired Genin stand next to her, and her breath was increasing noticeably.

"Will Subaku no Kankuro and Aburame Shino please come down to get ready for the next fight," said Genma, as the crowd was finally coming back to its senses, and wanted to see another fight.

"Proctor I forfeit!" said Kankuro earning him boos from the crowd and the cold blue eyes that narrowed in on the puppet user with displeasure.

"Okay. Subaku no Kankuro forfeits so Aburame Shino is the victor of this match. Will Subaku no Temari and Nara Shikamaru step forward for their match," said Genma, as he saw Temari fly down on her fan, and she looked ready to bash her opponent's skull in.

That and impress a certain silver spiky haired devil swordsman.

"Troublesome. Maybe I should forfeit too since I'm fighting a girl again," said the lazy as usual Shikamaru only to be sent over the edge of the railing by Naruto by slugging the Nara over the head with Yamato's sheath.

"Consider yourself very lucky Shikamaru. I could have done something else, but decided against it, and thought Temari deserved to get her licks in on you," said Vergil, as he saw Temari blush, and Shikamaru trying to get up from the crater he was in.

"Damn you Naruto or Vergil or whatever the Hell you call yourself. When I get back up there, I'm going to use my shadows to hurt you, and do other troublesome things too," said Shikamaru, as he got off the ground only to be attacked by Temari, and iron fan she was now using like a club.

Shikamaru mentally noted how the Suna's girl's clubbing style was similar to that of his Mother's when she used the frying pan on his Father.

Maybe it was genetic in all women to know that particular stance when hurting a man?

"Insult Vergil-kun will you? We'll I'm just going to have to beat the crap out of you!" said Temari, as she let out a battle cry, and swung her fan at him, and the Nara barely dodging the attack.

And the one after that.

And the next one.

And the next one.

And the next one for the next 10 minutes straight with Temari attacking him ruthlessly with her fan.

"Stop! Stop! I give up! Proctor, tell her to stop! Naruto! Vergil! Whatever your name is, please call off this crazy troublesome woman, and save me!" said Shikamaru, as he was able to jump out of the way of the Wind Jutsu Temari shot from her fan, but landed on his butt, and was now at the blonde Suna girl's mercy.

And in a Nara male's experience...women don't show mercy.

"Winner! Subaku no Temari by forfeit!" said Genma, as he felt pity for Shikamaru, and decided to give the kid a break.

"But I want to hurt him for Vergil-kun!" said Temari, as she looked up at Vergil with puppy dog eyes, and Shikamaru was shaking his head along with his hands to tell Vergil to say no.

"Make it quick Temari-chan and then come back up here," said Vergil, as he heard the girl's yell of "Thank you!", and then the screams of pain delivered onto Shikamaru with the final blow being Temari's iron fan folded up before hitting the lazy Nara hard over the head making him look like an ostrich when the cloud of smoke lifted.

With her objective complete, Temari put her fan on her back, and skipped to the steps of the fighter's box where she was humming a tune all the way up making everyone except her little brother sweat drop.

'Women. You can't kill them. And you can't do anything to make them not hurt you for being you,' thought Shikamaru, as he finally got his head out of the ground, and spit out the large clump of dirt in his mouth that had a worm in it.

"O-kay! The next match will be Subaku no Gaara fighting Namikaze Vergil. Will both fighters please come down for your match," said Genma, as he Gaara appeared in a swirl of sand yet again, and Naruto was some 10-15 feet away from him.

Genma was about to start the match when a wind blew into the stadium to reveal Uchiha Sasuke and his teacher Hatake Kakashi right behind him.

"I'm sorry. We're not late for Sasuke's match are we?" said Kakashi, as he his one eye form into a U-shape, and many in the stands were sweat dropping at this man's lateness.

"Actually you're very late Kakashi. The Hokage disqualified Sasuke and were now into the semi-finals," said Genma seeing the other Jounin's shocked look, and Sasuke looking absolutely livid from that news.

"What? Who is Gaara fighting? I'll take that weakling's place!" said Sasuke, as he saw Gaara standing in front of summon the Uchiha didn't recognize, and wondered who it was the Kazekage's son was fighting.

"Namikaze Vergil. Formerly known as Uzumaki Naruto," said Genma seeing Kakashi look like he was ready to have a heart attack and Sasuke looked unimpressed though the anger on the Uchiha's face never left him.

"So he beat Neji. The Hyuuga Clan must be weaker then I thought," said Sasuke, as he walked over to the two fighters, and then looked into Vergil's eyes.

"Leave Sasuke. This is not your fight," said Vergil calmly turning to the side slightly, as he now had his sheathed sword in his left hand, and his right hand twitched a little too.

"You leave loser. I'm an Uchiha. You're nothing, but some pebble on my road to gaining power to kill my older brother, and I'm going to fight Subaku no Gaara," said Sasuke, as he took a single step towards Naruto, and instantly regretted it.

He regretted it because Vergil had drawn his sword in a blink of an eye and had the long katana blade barely an inch away from Sasuke's own.

"Leave Sasuke. I will not tell you a third time and if you refuse again I will make you very similar to Kakashi in terms of how you wear your headband from now on," said Vergil, as he saw Sasuke looking nervous, and so was the audience since not many of them thought anyone would dare raise a blade to the "Last Uchiha".

"Hokage-sama! Stop Naruto, he's gone mad, and is threatening his own teammate," said Kakashi, as he looked for the old Fire Shadow for help, but found the man was not going to be so sympathetic towards the Uchiha, and the look in the old man's eyes made it clear he wasn't going to bow to the Councils anymore.

"The Uchiha had his chance to be here _on time_ Kakashi. Now it's _Vergil's_ turn," said the Sandaime, as he saw Kakashi was shocked yet again, and turned to look at Sasuke trying to be defiant of his teammates weapon.

He wasn't fairing very well.

"I wish to fight the Namikaze Heir. He is clearly the stronger of the two Shinobi before me," said Gaara, as he had heard of the Namikaze Clan, and to fight one of its members made fighting a member of the Uchiha Clan seem dull by comparison.

"Let's go Sasuke. There is always the next exam that will be hosted here in a few more Months," said Kakashi, as he pulled Sasuke back from Yamato's tip, and tried to keep calm under Vergil's penetrating blue eyes that made him want to take a good...hundred steps back from the silver haired boy.

"You will have to forgive the Uchiha for his stupidity Gaara-san. The arrogant tend to be the first that want to die in battle while thinking they'll live to see the next day. Such is the way of fools," said Vergil calmly, as he sheathed his sword, and looked at the statue like form of Subaku no Gaara standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I agree. Can we begin now?" said Gaara, as he looked at the proctor, who looked up the Hokage, and saw the old man nod his head to proceed.

"Namikaze Vergil VS Subaku no Gaara. Ready...fight!" said Genma before getting far away from the two knowing they were about to do serious damage to the other.

"As you are the guest here in Konoha and the Uchiha was quite rude I'm giving you the first move in this fight," said Vergil, as he bowed his head slightly, and then waited for Gaara to make his move.

The move was the cork on the gourd to fly at him before the sand in it began swarming around Gaara like mystical spirit. The cork was caught by Naruto before he threw it over his shoulder and cocked his head to the right for a second.

"Prove my existence in this fight Namikaze," said Gaara in a deadly tone and all Vergil did was smirk in response before rushing forward.

Gaara's sand launched itself at Vergil, as it sensed the swordsman's approach, and tried to wrap around the Namikaze like so many victims had done so in the past. However, Vergil was too fast for the sand, and drew his sword slashing all around Gaara with the sand the Kazekage's son produced taking the hits that were delivered.

"This Namikaze guy can't win. He could slash at Gaara until he was green in the face and he still wouldn't be able to hurt our brother," said Kankuro, as he saw Vergil move faster then when Lee moved with weights, and yet the Genin couldn't get past Gaara's defense.

"That's what we first thought about that Rock Lee character Kankuro. Vergil-kun is even faster and I don't think he's missing on purpose," said Temari, as she saw the flashing of the blade Vergil used, and saw what looked like wind surrounding the blade.

It concerned Temari greatly, as she saw Vergil attacking with ruthless precision while Gaara stayed perfectly calm despite the fact sand was flying everywhere, and after about 5 minutes the Namikaze was in front of Gaara some 15 feet away before looking back at his opponent. For a moment, neither of them moved, and many in the audience were on the edge of their seats at seeing the display of incredible power coming from the boy they had hated for so long.

Then, in a mere flash of a second, Gaara's body gushed out sand from his armor that had covered his skin, and blood his body rained down all over it before the Kazekage's son fell to his knees with a shocked look in his eyes. Gaara himself couldn't believe it, as he looked at the blood around him that was _his_ blood, and coming out of _his_ body at the hands of the half-devil before him now sheathing his blade.

Gaara's scream of pain and agony that soon followed echoed throughout the entire arena into everyone's soul making them shiver in fear of being in that state should they make the silvered haired Namikaze their enemy.

"I hope you understand Gaara-san that I take pleasure in causing you untold amounts of pain with Yamato. However, I do what I must to ensure your plan in the invasion does not happen, and find a way to fix what has been broken in you," said Vergil, as he saw Gaara look up at him in fear, and sensed Shukaku quivering along with it's vessel at the power the half-devil possessed.

"You are strong. You have given me a fight like no other. You have hurt my body like no other. I...give up," said Gaara, as he looked up at Vergil, who looked at Genma, and saw the man nod his head at hearing the surrender though the nod was more of a reflex then anything.

"Winner of the Chuunin Exam Semi-Finals: Namikaze Vergil!" said Genma, as he raised his hand towards Vergil, who walked away from the arena floor back to the fighter's box, and stopped when he felt a Genjutsu begin cover the arena.

'It begins,' thought Vergil, as he looked at the Kage Booth where an explosion from a gas bomb hitting the floor of the booth covered it enough to make the Leaf Shinobi hesitant to move, and made the half-devil tighten his grip on the sheathed blade while enemy forces that were disguises as spectators sprung from the crowd to engage the Leaf.

Vergil was no longer the supposedly stupid boy he had been for well over a decade, as his mind had been flooded with knowledge of past, and that of the present. Images from the first Chuunin Exams, the Preliminaries, and Subaku no Gaara's demonic taint from the demon sealed inside of him when facing Lee in the Preliminaries came running through his now tactical mind.

Gaara was possibly the level of a Kage already so why put him in the Chuunin Exams?

Answer: To use during the Chuunin Exams in a way that would cause chaos.

However, with this key form of the attack against Konoha stopped from being carried out by the enemy, all that was left was the mastermind behind it all, and it certainly wasn't the Kazekage. The man maybe a Kage, but he was no master tactician, and the only one that could pull off a skilled invasion was none other then Orochimaru of the Sannin. The man hated Konoha almost as much as the people in it hated the former blonde fox vessel and would do anything it took to teach the Sandaime a very lethal lesson when it came to choosing successors.

(Kage Booth-At the Moment)

"You were a fool to spare me all those years ago Sarutobi-sensei. Even with our means to destroy everyone in this stadium removed, the combined might of Suna, and Sound will crush your weak little Leaf Shinobi into nothingness," said Orochimaru, as he removed the Kazekage robes, and grinned viciously at the Sandaime now dressed in his combat armor with Jiraiya right beside him.

"You were always one for the theatrics Hebi-teme," said Jiraiya, as he got ready for battle with his sensei, and saw Orochimaru look beyond the stadium like he was searching for something.

But that something never happened.

'Where are the explosions? Where are all the Suna and Sound Shinobi I already had get into position to invade with my snake summoning?!' thought Orochimaru, as he frowned when he didn't hear anything aside from his bodyguards raising the barrier around the trio, and then the barrier that protected them from any harm from two of the three Shinobi trapped inside of it.

"Looks like someone's plan didn't go according to what was drawn up, but then again all plans almost always never go the way we want, and tend to change in the moment they are set into motion," said Jiraiya, as he saw where Orochimaru was looking, and knew that whatever his former teammate had planned wasn't happening.

"This is insane! How do we get the Sandaime and Jiraiya-sama out of this thing?" said one of the ANBU watching the events unfold and saw the smirks on several of the four bodyguards of Orochimaru.

"You can't! This was designed to keep you out and them in," said Jirobo, as he saw the ANBU looking on, and powerless all the same.

"Yeah! You think you assholes are so tough, well you pig fuckers are going to see why our Boss is powerful, and is going to win this little standoff," said Tayuya, as she saw the ANBU look at her, and were no doubt glaring at her through their masks.

If Tayuya could flip them off she would have.

"Such foul language. If it weren't for the fact you have red hair, breasts, and your voice is feminine I would have mistaken you for a man," said Vergil, as he appeared next to her corner of the prison, and ignored her growling with the grinding of the teeth to match it.

"And who the Hell do you think you are? Huh? Probably some fucker that gets himself off with that sword of yours entering your ass at night from the look of it," said Tayuya, as she waited for Vergil to lose his cool, and mouth off at her like many would in his place for her choice of language.

"Please, I don't want to hear about your secret fantasies that you dream of having at night of someone doing that to you girl," said Vergil, as he walked away from the angry girl while the battle inside the barrier had Orochimaru with his sword drawn, Jiraiya dodging a cut from the poisonous blade, and the Sandaime using Enma the Monkey Summoning Boss in his staff form to attack his former pupil.

"You! What are you doing here demon filth?!" said one of the ANBU, as he saw Vergil walk slowly, and methodically towards them until the boy stopped in front of the ANBU unit before turning to face the barrier in front of him.

"Me? I am here to help the old man by breaking this barrier. _However_, you made it clear that I shouldn't be here so I'll leave, and let it be known that the ANBU refused my help to save the Hokage because of your bigotry ways," said Vergil, as he turned to leave, and sensed the ANBU stiffen.

"Wait! If you know the way to take down the barrier to save the Hokage, then please do so," said the second ANBU behind the first.

"Why? I'm not welcome in this village even after you all heard what my last name really was _meaning_ you don't care about the Hokage in general. If you did, you would have honored my Father's dying wish, and reinforced the Sandaime's law regarding the fox while protecting me when I was a child. You think I owe you anything for what the Kyuubi did to Konoha all those years ago? What I owe you is nothing, but a good quick stabbing of my sword through your guts, and cutting you all vertically in half in front of your families," said Vergil, as he saw them tense when he turned slightly to face them, and sensed the first ANBU glaring at him heavily.

"Damn demon! I don't care if you're the Yondaime's son, you're still a monster, and deserve to die like the Councils said you should," said the first ANBU, who was not going to change his opinion about Vergil for anyone.

"If that is your final answer, then I am leaving to kill more of the invaders like I did the one's outside our walls, and further increase my reputation amongst our clients," said Vergil, as he had spent quite bit of time before the exams killing the Suna Shinobi that were preparing the summoning circle, and the Sound Shinobi that were hiding in wait to spring their trap during the Chuunin Exam Finals.

It was a shame no one really wondered why he was so late getting to the stadium in the first place. Though if it weren't for the Shadow Clone Jutsu, Vergil doubted him getting to the stadium on time would have been even possible, and missed his fight with Neji.

"No! Please, we are sorry for what we did, and wish to seek your aid to help the Hokage in his time of need," said the third ANBU of the group and knew that the only way to save the Sandaime was to make piece with the half-devil.

Vergil stopped walking away after that and didn't move for a good 10 seconds before turning around to face the 3 ANBU. Walking back up to them, Vergil stopped less then two steps from them, as he turned to face the barrier again, and unsheathed Yamato with it spinning above his head, and brought it down hard to his side before sheathing it again with a slow yet calculating grace.

"It is done," said Vergil, as his sword was fully sheathed with a _clink_ sound before the purple barrier collapsed in front of him, and the trio that was once in the barrier looked at him in shock.

"Thank you for helping the Hoka-AH!" said the second ANBU, but screamed in pain with the others, as they were no cut into hundreds of pieces, and died a painful death.

"I said I would help the Hokage. I never said I would spare you maggots for your past transgressions," said Vergil, as he walked

"How? How is that possible?!" said Orochimaru, as saw the silvered haired entity looking at him, and then realized this was his chance before striking out at Sarutobi with his ever trusty Kusanagi.

Jiraiya saw this and was able to flank Orochimaru knocking him away from their sensei before the poisonous sword could cut the old man.

"Protect Orochimaru-sama!" said Kidomaru, as he along with the other Sound Four now moved to stop Vergil's advance, and tried not to feel intimidated by the smirk on the half-devil's face.

"Idiots," said Vergil before he moved faster then they could see and knocked the four down using Taijutsu mixed with using his sheathed sword in the process.

The Sound Four were down on the ground unconscious before another team of ANBU arrived on the scene and Vergil walked over them to get to a now at a disadvantaged Orochimaru.

"Surrender Orochimaru your plan has been ruined, you're surrounded on all sides, and you have no means to beat us," said Sarutobi, as he saw Jiraiya move to his right, and saw Vergil on the left with ANBU ready to strike from the Sannin's back.

"Sorry Sarutobi-sense, but you should know that a Shinobi of my caliber always has a backup plan, and has the means to escape," said Orochimaru, as on of the ANBU behind the Sannin took out the others, and then removed his mask to reveal himself to be none other then Kabuto.

"Time to go Orochimaru-sama," said Kabuto, as he went through hand signs, and shot out an A-ranked Fire Jutsu at the trio before him.

"Not yet. Keep them occupied a little longer Kabuto. 'Summoning Art: Impure World Resurrection!'" said Orochimaru, as he managed to raise a coffin with the word "First" written on it, and grinned knowing the odds just went up in his favor.

"You need to stop him Jiraiya!" said Sarutobi, as he was on tired legs, and saw Vergil spinning his sword in such a way that it blocked the Fire Jutsu from hitting them so it would give Jiraiya a chance to attack his former teammate.

Seeing this, Kabuto cancelled the Fire Jutsu, and moved to intercept Jiraiya in order to hold him off long enough using chakra scalpels, and kept the Toad Sannin from getting close. With the coffin down, the Shodaime of the Leaf came walking out looking well preserved, and looked at the old Hokage along with Vergil with sleepy looking eyes.

"Is that you Sarutobi? You've gotten old since last I saw you. Who is the silvered haired boy with the sword? A student of yours?" said the Shodaime, as he saw Vergil bow out of respect, and the Sandaime trying to stand.

"More like a Grandson then anything though not by blood I'm afraid, yet I wish he was," said Hiruzen, as he smiled at Naruto, who smiled back, and then turned to face the dead man now standing before them.

"I see he inherited your hair color," said the Shodaime, as he saw Vergil smirk, and the Sandaime sweat drop.

'What is it about me being old that everyone finds amusing to poke fun at?!' thought the Sandaime, as he focused on the Shodaime, and Orochimaru standing right behind him with a kunai with a seal tag hanging off of it.

"Enough of this reunion. I originally planned for you to fight _all_ of your predecessors Sarutobi-sensei, but one of them is more then enough to-AHHH!" said Orochimaru, as he screamed out in pain when he lost the seal tag on his kunai along with his right arm after Vergil through Yamato at the Shodaime's face with enough force that it would go right through the skull, hit the seal tag making the dead body decompose into the original body that was used in the sacrifice, and tear the Sannin's arm clean off.

No one saw Vergil's right hand looked unnatural before it transformed back to a human appearance.

"You were saying Orochi-teme?" said Vergil, as he saw Orochimaru stumble back in pain, and was soon supported by Kabuto, who came to the aid of his Master, and they immediately fled with some Sound Shinobi that broke away from the stadium fighting.

"Should we pursue?" said Jiraiya, as he looked at the tired Sandaime, and saw this battle took its toll on him both physically as well a psychologically from memories of years past.

"No. Orochimaru will make another appearance again eventually despite his failure here today. In the mean time, we must tend to those injured, and see what has happened during our little confrontation with my traitorous student," said the Sandaime, as he saw the all people in the stadium were safe, and the allied forces that invaded that weren't killed had been captured along with the Kazekage's siblings.

Though from the looks of things, the older siblings didn't put up a fight, and their sensei Baki was currently dead at the hands of a female ANBU with purple hair wrapped in a ponytail.

Retrieving his sword, Vergil sheathed his trusty blade before turning to face the body a weak, as well as a barely alive Tsuchi Kin letting out a small whimper from her mouth, and her eyes staring up at the half-devil also indicated she wasn't dead. Picking her up, Vergil turned to the Sandaime before nodding his head, and then vanished to take Kin to the hospital to be revived into a state of better health in order to get answers out of her later.

"Things have definitely turned interesting around here," said Jiraiya, as he saw his new student leave, and then looked to his sensei having finally stabilized his breath with Enma in animal form supporting him.

"Yes. Though I'm afraid things will get more difficult for Vergil because of the Councils, as they will want answers to this new found power, and may demand it be sealed up in the name of...'village security'," said the Sandaime, as they had used that excuse before, and right after when the Kyuubi attacked to keep the poor boy crippled in developing into a fine Shinobi.

"Well I have your back in this one sensei and I doubt the clients will enjoy seeing the last Namikaze being treated unkindly by those 'traditionalists' that cling to the old ways that don't work well in this world," said Jiraiya, as he patted his sensei on the back, and the Sandaime nodded in agreement.

"Yes. Soon word will spread of Konoha's last Namikaze and I have a feeling the boy will become quite famous like his Father," said the Sandaime, as he smirked at the thought of Vergil sticking it to those old fools, and obtaining what they would deny the half-devil.

"You may have to revoke your law on him," said Jiraiya, as many questions were going to be asked by everyone, and the law pertaining to Vergil made things complicated.

It said you could mention the boy having the Kyuubi sealed inside of Vergil, but it didn't forbid anyone from calling the boy other names, and let the hint linger long enough for the younger generation to pick up what was meant by it.

"I know. Though it may happen with Vergil going along with you to retrieve my second successor," said the Third, as he turned to his student, and saw Jiraiya raise an eyebrow at that.

"A successor? Who?" said Jiraiya, as he wondered just who had the right, and the might to be the Sixth Hokage of Konoha.

"Senju Tsunade. Your old teammate and my student," said Sarutobi, as he saw the shock on Jiraiya's face, and smirked when it went pale at the thought of running into the woman again.

Tsunade never did forgive Jiraiya for that strip poker game she had with him when they got drunk that one time and she woke up in with very little dignity with even less clothing on.

Oh and Jiraiya had _apparently_ taken several pictures he used for inspiration for some of his best selling Icha Paradise books.

Yep. Jiraiya was most definitely screwed.

(Omake-Shikamaru VS Temari: The Other Version)

"Troublesome. Maybe I should forfeit too since I'm fighting a girl again," said the lazy as usual Shikamaru, as he looked down to see Temari waiting for him, and he gulped at the thought of the blonde in the arena meeting his Mother if the girl stayed in the Leaf long enough.

'Looks like someone is about to chicken out. I'll have to punish him for it and I think I know how,' thought Vergil, as he silently put down his sword before walking up behind Shikamaru with a demonic smile on his face, and struck making the shadow user cry out for help.

'What's going on up there?' thought Genma along with Temari, as they heard Shikamaru yelling at Vergil to stop whatever he was doing, and what they saw happened next had shocked everyone.

Shikamaru was thrown out of the fighter's box.

Shikamaru was thrown out of the fighter's box in only his underwear.

Shikamaru was thrown out of the fighter's box in only his underwear and crashed landed right in front of Temari giving him a few up her skirt.

"EEEP! PERVERT!" yelled Temari, as she took her iron fan, and hit Shikamaru out of the stadium that also involuntarily made the Nara male to lose his underwear.

"Uh...the winner is Subaku no Temari," said Genma, as he saw Shikamaru's boxers float down, and wondered where Temari had Shikamaru had landed.

(With Shikamaru)

"OW! Damn it Vergil, you troublesome bastard, when I get my shadow possessing hands on you, I'm going...to...uh oh," said Shikamaru, as he found himself in the hot springs on the _female_ side, and in front of him was none other then Mitarashi Anko with an evil gleam in her eyes.

"Come here little boy," said Anko, as she crackled her knuckles, and Shikamaru was now whimpering in a corner while shivering in fear.

"Have mercy!" said Shikamaru, as the woman hovered over him in a towel, and was shaking her head.

"Show mercy? Where would the fun be in that?! Now for the sake of what little sanity I have..._scream_ for me!" said Anko, as she attacked without mercy, and poor Shikamaru complied with the Special Jounin's request in screaming out in pain.

(Back at the Chuunin Exam Stadium)

"That was illogically called for Vergil-san," said Shino, as he saw Vergil turn to face him, and the Aburame felt his bug shiver when he did.

"I speak softly Shino, but make no mistake I carry a big stick, and I will use when it is used best. Besides, you knew Shikamaru was going to forfeit, and that in itself is even more illogical," said Vergil, as he saw Shino nod at that since that was true, and ignored the piercing look the half-devil was giving him.

'As long as Temari wins her match without making an effort I don't really care,' thought Kankuro, as he saw Temari skip up the steps feeling happy, and then gave Vergil a shy look.

"Thank you for the assist Vergil-kun," said Temari, as she pressed her fingers together in a very Hinata like way, and blushed at being near him.

'Okay, _NOW_ I care!' thought Kankuro, as he was itching to use his puppets, and would have had it not been for Gaara glaring at him.

"You're most welcome Temari-chan," said Vergil kissing her hand and making Temari faint.

'I'LL KILL HIM!' thought Kankuro, as he was now livid, and moved to strike.

Only to be sent flying by Temari out of the fighter's box into the female hot springs with Anko still tor-uh _playing_ with the poor Nara.

"Oh look! I've gotten myself another playmate. It must be my birthday!" said Anko, as turned her attention to Kankuro, and saw the man trying to get away to no avail.

Life was good for Mitarashi Anko right now and it was all thanks to Namikaze Vergil.

(End Omake)

(YAY! All done. I hope you like this first chapter of what will be many. I know you are probably disappointed in the fights, but I was thinking like Vergil in terms of fighting, and thought he would take care of his enemies quickly. I don't see the man drawing out battles with his opponents so that's how I wrote it. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Devil's Gambit

Vergil walked through the streets of Konoha to the Hokage Tower, as he was expected to speak to the Councils regarding his "transformation", and his name change all in one. Of course the Councils were going to dispute the claim of him being a Namikaze, as they had no intention of the boy getting his hands on the vast knowledge, and wealth that was in the large Estate.

However, what the Councils wanted, they couldn't always get, as they would soon find out, and learn the hard way when they discovered he was the Son of the Yondaime. He walked by the chestnut haired secretary, who shot him a glare, but Vergil ignored the dumb woman, and "accidently" hit the woman in the side of the head with the butt end of his sheathed sword hard enough to give her a killer headache for a good while.

When Vergil entered the room, he saw the Councils sitting on various sides to indicate what part of Konoha's government they represented with the Hokage in the middle of this quite literally considered 3 ring circus. On the Hokage's left were all the Clan Heads of Konoha with the exception of the Uchiha Clan, to the right was the Civilian Council that dealt with all matters with the civilians of the Leaf, and in the center of it all sitting next to the Hokage was his "esteemed" Shinobi Council.

"You asked for my presence Hokage-sama?" said Vergil, as he saw the Civilian Council members glaring at him with their main voice being Danzo, who looked at him with one calculating eye, and the Shinobi Council members that were the old man's old teammates doing the same.

The Clan Heads kept their faces unreadable like Naruto's.

"You were _summoned_ here. You come here because we _command_ you to," said Koharu, as she was not going to be ignored by this _creature_ before her, and wanted the demon to know that he belonged to her so long as she was on the Shinobi Council.

Vergil simply tilted his head to look in her direction with a bored look on his face before looking back at the Hokage like the old woman was unimportant. Inwardly however, the half-devil smirked at sensing the woman become irritated by his apparent disrespect, and had to keep his mouth from betraying him.

"As I said before, you _asked_ for my presence _Hokage-sama_?" said Vergil, as he further felt Koharu become angered by his disrespect towards her, and in truth the entire Shinobi Council.

"Yes Vergil-san, as it seems several members of nearly each section of government of the Leaf currently in this room are questioning your claim to the Namikaze line," said the old Sandaime, as he had to hold back his smirk, and he knew Vergil was doing the same.

"Questioning? The mere mentioning of this _thing_ being of Namikaze blood is an insult to the Yondaime and is blasphemy!" said Homura, as he was not about to acknowledged that Vergil was the Son of the Yondaime, and even if the boy was...he was nothing more then a bastard child sired with some Whirlpool whore that spread her legs for the Fourth just to be given a safe place to live.

"Really? Well, what if I told you that you insulted my Father's memory the moment you let the villagers learn of the Kyuubi sealed inside of me, and made my life miserable from the start? I believe my Father wanted to have me seen as a hero, but you go around, and do the exact _opposite_. Why?" said Vergil, as he saw the old man next to the Hokage look like he was about to blow a gasket, and the Civilian Council looked like they were about to do the same.

"Simple. You needed to be taught a lesson on who is the superior species in this world you abomination," said Danzo, though inwardly he was cursing at not getting the boy for himself to put in his secret Root program, and molding him into the perfect weapon.

"So you think humans are the superior species in this world? What a poor joke you are in believing that," said Vergil, as he saw Danzo frown at that, and so did the others around him.

"Vergil, were not here to talk such semantics with you, but the claim that you are the Yondaime's Son, and I have the means to prove it," said the Sandaime pulled out a scroll that had the Hokage's Seal on it before breaking it open to reveal a marriage certificate for the boy's parents and birth certificate that was signed by them before the Kyuubi had attacked.

"This is...," said Hiashi, as he looked at the certificates showing that Minato had indeed married Kushina, and the signatures below their own for witnesses was none other then Jiraiya of the Sannin.

"Yes. I wed the two in secret with one of the witnesses being the Yondaime's own sensei with the other being the Yondaime's own student Inuzuka Rin," said Sarutobi, as he had the Councils beat, and the Clan Heads on his side since the laws of Konoha were quite clear on this with them now being in Vergil's favor.

"I will not accept these documents to be genuine! I demand we vote on this matter on whether or not the boy is allowed to have the Namikaze name. If it goes against the so called Namikaze, then he must renounce all claims to the clan, and have his mind wiped before being banished from the Leaf forever!" said a man on the Civilian Council, who was in charge of the merchant district, and had made sure none of the shops welcomed the demon into their stores.

"I agree," said Koharu, as she knew that the Civilian Council, and the Shinobi Council would remove this _thing's _claim to the Namikaze line, and remove the beast from the Leaf forever.

"So do I," said Homura, as he believed the same thing as Koharu, and knew they had the demon beat.

"You forget that under Konoha Laws for such an occasion, the voting can only be done by the Clan Heads since this is a clan based matter, and it is up to them to decide if Vergil is worthy of being considered a Namikaze Heir," said the Sandaime, as he knew the Civilian Council, and the Shinobi Council would move against his surrogate Grandson in this way.

'Damn it!' thought Koharu and Homura, as they saw Vergil smirk at them before looking at the Clan Heads, and saw them smirking too.

"I say the boy's lineage is genuine," said Hiashi, as he raised a thumbs up to indicate his vote, and made a mental note to have Hinata spend more time with Vergil.

"So do I," said Inoichi, as he raised his thumb up, and saw his old teammate Chouza do the same with his right thumb, and Shikaku next to him also giving a very lazy thumb upward since it was too troublesome to go against the current flow of things.

"The information before us clearly shows Vergil is the rightful Heir to the Namikaze Clan and therefore it is only logical that the Aburame Clan shows its support too," said Shibi, as he raised his hand, and gave a thumbs up.

"I agree with Shibi here. This pup has a lot of potential that he got from both sides of his parents and the documents before us show he's not some illegitimate child. Even if by chance he was, I would still favor the kid, and say let him have what's his," said Tsume, as she aimed her thumb upward too, and mentally noted to have Hana get to know this kid since he looked like strong Alpha male material.

"Very well. It's decided then. Vergil is allowed to have the Namikaze Clan name, all of his inheritance, and the Estate that holds everything within it. Another matter that I have been meaning to take care of is to immediately end the Kyuubi Festival that is always held on Vergil's birthday. I hereby announce that the Festival will now end and to restart it for any reason will result in the punishment of all responsible parties, including the people in this room," said Hiruzen, as he saw the Councils protest this, and were silenced by the Vergil walking towards the center of the table before slamming his now demonic fist through it to shut them all up.

"I know why you protest this action concerning the Kyuubi Festival being ended by the Sandaime, as it means that the people will no longer have a chance to hate me like they do every year, and make attempts to end my life like they did when I was younger. So, I will tell you this right now, if anyone comes after me on my birthday with the intent to do me harm, I will destroy them, and anyone in this room responsible for it," said Vergil, as he took the documents of his parents union, and his birth certificate before leaving the room.

"Hokage-sama, surely you can't be serious in giving that...that _creature_ the last name of Namikaze, and removing the Kyuubi Festival from Konoha! What would the Yondaime say if he heard your decision," said a Civilian Councilman, as he was going to make a formal protest, and make sure the people of Konoha rally against this decision.

"I think my late successor would say 'what took you so long to do this Sarutobi?' before killing every single person in this room that had a hand in some way of disrupting the boy's development into being a formidable Shinobi," said the Sandaime, as he smirked at the people in the room shift uneasily at that, and knew that they wouldn't do anything because of what happened at the Chuunin Exam Arena with Orochimaru.

Even now clients were requesting Vergil for certain missions they felt only a Namikaze could handle.

(Konoha Hospital-2 Hours Later)

Vergil walked through the halls of the hospital towards several choice rooms to see a few people regarding Orochimaru and what they knew of his operations. As he walked to his intended destination, Vergil ignored the looks from doctors, and the nurses looking at him with the occasional glare. Even with the fact that he was the Son of the Yondaime being made known in record time throughout Konoha, it apparently didn't remove the hate the people still had for him, and only seemed to aggravate them more. No doubt, they felt that he being alive was an insult the Yondaime, as the son should have died like his Father to protect them from the Kyuubi, and make their lives easier.

How stupid could these people be?

Deciding to stave off that line of thought for another time, Vergil entered room #345, and saw one Tsuchi Kin in restraints with an ANBU watching her to make sure she didn't have the strength to escape unnoticed. Standard procedure of course when an enemy Shinobi is too injured for interrogation, and needs to be placed in the hospital until they were healthy enough for interrogation later on.

"Leave us," said Vergil, as he looked at the ANBU with a hawk mask on his face, and saw the man walk out of the room before shutting the door fully.

"You were the one who saved me," said Kin, as she saw this handsome man before her walk to the side of her bed, and she felt her face heating up at seeing him for the first time without blurry vision.

"That is correct. My name is Namikaze Vergil, but in another point in time of my life, I was known too all as Uzumaki Naruto, and the jail of the Kyuubi. Though the people in the Leaf don't really care for the difference between the jail and the jailor itself," said Vergil, as he saw Kin look at him with a shocked look on her face, and remembering how he was back during the written test.

"That was you? What happened to you?" said Kin, as she wondered how such a short, badly dressed Leaf Shinobi could turn into his hunk of a man that had every woman hot on his heels to have their way with him.

"Let's just say not all deals made with the Devil are bad ones. Especially, when you have nothing to lose, and everything to gain from such things that would make others hesitant to take it. Speaking of deals, I am here to make you one, as I spoke with the Hokage some time ago after the end of a meeting I had with him, the rest of the internal government of the Leaf. What I require, is all the knowledge of Orochimaru's bases, contacts, and anything else you may know about the Sannin's dealings in great detail to bring to the old man before I head out to track down his successor. Now before you become hesitant in this, I must tell you that if you say no, the Head of the Torture Department Morino Ibiki will take over in getting the information, and in case you don't know who that is...he was the Head Proctor for the written test of the Chuunin Exam," said Vergil, as he saw Kin look at him with wide eyes, and then they went further at the fact in learning who Ibiki was.

"I can hold out. The Hokage is a sweet old man from what Orochimaru told us. Surely he won't let a pawn in the Sannin's scheme suffer for the crimes for the snake," said Kin, as her resolve was slowly crumbling, but it was noticeable to even a rookie interrogator, and Vergil could see the fear in her eyes regardless of her words.

Time to move in for the kill.

"True. The current Hokage is a sweet old man that can't do this job anymore, _but_ at the same time that sweet old man is retiring soon so when I bring back his successor, it won't be a sweet old man that takes the title of Hokage, and shows mercy to you. The person that the Sandaime wants to take over is woman, who has little patience for others around her, and has a short temper when it comes to those that resist doing what she asks. I also assume you know of your former Master's teammate Senju Tsunade?" said Vergil, as he saw Kin nod her head with some effort, and then her face paled when she put all the facts together.

"Wait! _Senju Tsunade_ is going to be the next Hokage of the Leaf?" said Kin, as she had heard the stories of the woman's temper, and incredible strength that was inflicted on all that upset her.

Particularly one Toad Sannin of a teammate that got caught peeping on her years ago.

"Yes. When she takes the mantle of Hokage, she will have zero tolerance for those that invaded the village her Grandfather founded with her Granduncle. She will unleash Ibiki on you with all her vengeance in a way the Sandaime doesn't have the heart to do now and unlike the Sandaime I have no way to influence her to show you mercy. The Third Hokage and I are very close like family. If you give me what I want, I'll tell the Hokage to show you mercy through current Konoha Laws, and make sure you stay out of the prison system where all sorts of people would make your life miserable upon entering that world," said Vergil, as he saw the girl shiver with fear at that since she had a good idea of what would happen upon her entering the Leaf's prison, and that was no place for her.

Besides, she had no loyalty to Orochimaru now after what he pulled in using her body to be a sacrifice for his freaky rising of the dead Jutsu, and it couldn't hurt to spill what she knew if the law would help her rather then hurt.

Right?

"What do you want to know...Vergil-sama?" said Kin, as she saw Vergil smile at her, and once again feel her cheeks warming up again involuntarily.

"Let's start from the beginning with the population number of Sound," said Vergil, as he pulled out a tape recorder, and placed it on the stand that held her food tray.

It was in that moment, Tsuchi Kin understood the phrase "and the truth will set you free", and did just that to be free from Orochimaru.

(Hokage's Office-At that Moment)

"I've been going over some interesting reading here Kakashi. Do you know what it is that I was reading?" said the Sandaime, as he saw the man look at him with lazy eyes, and saw his hand itching for his book while in the seat across from him.

"Another copy of Icha Icha Paradise written by your student?" said Kakashi, as he didn't think anything of this meeting, and thought the old man wanted to congratulate him on a job well done with his team.

"It was the report that _you_ submitted regarding your training regime for _all three_ of your students since you first had them as your official team. Let's start with Sakura. According to your overall team report as of today, you have had her learn tree climbing, trap making with no means of perfecting her Taijutsu, and simply recommending she learn Genjutsu be added to her arsenal outside of Academy basics without even taking her to see Yuhi Kurenai for such lessons," said the old Hokage, as he looked at the Jounin in front him, who still had a lazy look on his face, and had once again been resisting to read his book in front of the Hokage because of the serious face the man was making.

"It was something I planned to do, but the Chuunin Exams came up shortly after we got back from Wave Country, and Kurenai was busy with her team as it was," said Kakashi, as he had been meaning to have Sakura see Kurenai, but his time was better spent reading his book, and training Sasuke for the Chuunin Exam Finals.

"I see. Next we have Sasuke's training regimen, which starts out with tree climbing like the others, but deviates later on with Taijutsu training, and learning some of the Justus you've learned over the years thanks to the Sharingan in your eye with one of them being your _Chidori _of all things along with a copy of Rock Lee's Taijutsu that he used in the Preliminaries," said Sarutobi, as he looked at Kakashi for an explanation, and the Jounin simply gave him a masked smile with his only uncovered eye going U-shaped.

"Well Sasuke was going up against Subaku no Gaara, who as it turns out is a demon vessel, and an unstable one at that. If I didn't teach him like I did, then Gaara would have crushed him had they fought, and the Uchiha Clan's restoration would be in the hands of Uchiha Itachi. Something we both know is impossible at this point in time since the man has no intention of reviving his clan after destroying it," said Kakashi, as he didn't see what the problem was at all, and waited for the Hokage to continue.

"Lastly, your _final_ student that was once Uzumaki Naruto has received the _least_ amount of training from you, and has only learned tree climbing. Why is this? Why not teach him Taijutsu or any of the Jutsus you know Kakashi? Further more, why did you focus on Sasuke during the Month before the Chuunin Exams, and not on both of them equally? You had the time to do it and make sure Sakura had some time with Kurenai in the process? You knew the Hyuuga Neji could easily kill Vergil had he not unlocked his new power, and had not met Jiraiya in the hot springs when he was with Ebisu. Why did you pass him off to Ebisu? You knew the man disliked Vergil from the start and was going to give him mediocre training at best," said the Hokage, as his eyes hardened even more, and it was then that Kakashi's eyes began to lose their laziness.

"Because _Naruto_ has shown no real talent in being a Shinobi. Even with the means to use the Shadow Clone Jutsu, the boy has shown no talent other then being a total idiot, and it was simply a fluke the boy got so far in being a Shinobi much less make it to the Exam Finals," said Kakashi, as he was still a bit upset that the boy had taken his sensei's last name, and even more in drawing his sword against the "Last Uchiha".

"I see. Perhaps it was a fluke that Vergil passed. However, it wouldn't be a fluke had the Academy been _fair_ to the boy in teaching him, and his sensei actually putting in the work to teach him something outside of chakra control. You showed favoritism Kakashi, which if I remember correctly, was something you were taught _not_ to show when it came to teaching a Genin team. Now your team is in a situation that does not look promising because it will now be a member short," said the Hokage, as he saw Kakashi's eyes widen in shock, and wondered what the old man meant by that.

"What do you mean Hokage-sama? Will Sasuke get promoted even though he didn't fight?" said Kakashi in a hopeful voice since that would give him time to focus more on the Uchiha, and make the boy stronger.

Having enough of Kakashi's stupidity, the Hokage slammed his hand down on his desk shaking it to a point that his pipe nearly fell off, and the glare that the Sandaime was given the Jounin could make water freeze.

"The Uchiha is not going to be promoted in any sense of the word Kakashi. It's _Vergil_, who is being promoted to Chuunin status Kakashi, which is almost a shame since if it were within my power right now, I might even make him a Jounin since he's certainly around that level, and could exceed all expectation like his Father," said the Hokage, as he saw Kakashi look at him with surprise, and wanted to protest the promotion.

"You can't be serious Hokage-sama?! The boy can't be trusted with that rank. He has no form of stability, his skills are barely passing as a Genin, and the demon inside of him is another threat to consider if it decides to break free!" said Kakashi, as he saw the Hokage shake his head at the Jounin, and let out a sigh of disappointment.

"Do you not even care that the boy you are trying so hard to keep from succeeding in the life of a Shinobi is your sensei's only son?" said the Hokage and was surprised to see Kakashi's eyes harden at that.

"That boy is _NOT_ my sensei's son. _I_ was the only son the Yondaime ever needed in his life and I would have been officially adopted into his family had the damn fox attacked causing Minato-sensei to be taken away after sealing the demon away," said Kakashi, as he had always been aggravated that Minato had fallen in love with Kushina, and had tried to discreetly steer him away from her.

No such luck from what the Sandaime explained to the Jounins earlier after the Council meeting, which Kakashi was forced to attend on time, and then stay afterwards when everyone got their questions answered concerning the Namikaze Heir.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Kakashi, but as it stands, Namikaze Vergil is going to be promoted to Chuunin rank, and will be sent out with Jiraiya within the week to find Senju Tsunade to take my place as the Hokage of Konoha," said the Sandaime, as he saw the Jounin nod his head in acceptance of Tsunade being the new Hokage, but not that of his student's promotion.

It was the wrong student.

"And what of Sasuke?" said Kakashi, as he needed to know where his student stood in this, and possibly get more time training the Uchiha.

"Sasuke is going to be reprimanded for not only being late, but interfering in one of the Chuunin Exam matches, and will be banned from leaving Konoha on any missions for the next 6 Months," said the Sandaime, as he saw Kakashi become shocked by this, but accepted it nonetheless, and decided not to press the issue should it become worse.

"This mean Team7 is on the shelf doing D-ranked missions, doesn't it?" said Kakashi, as he saw the Hokage nod, and decided that at least this way he could _properly _train Sasuke while giving Sakura to Kurenai for Genjutsu lessons.

"Yes. I suggest you take this time to reflect on your teaching habits Kakashi before you do anything else that could endanger your other students farther without proper training," said the Sandaime before dismissing the Jounin from his office and let out a tired sigh.

(Konoha Hospital-3 Days Later)

Vergil found himself having a sense of déjà vu in walking down the halls of the hospital yet again only his target or rather _targets_ this time were the Sound Four that had been captured after getting trounced by the half-devil. Kin had provided a great deal of info in regards to Sound's interior from what she knew from training there with her teammates and about the Sound Four themselves since one of them was a dear friend.

Walking into the room, the half-devil Namikaze saw each member of the Sound Four was strapped down with various restraints that went against their strengths, and had several ANBU in the room. All four of them were awake, but silent since they had no intention of talking, and betraying their Master to the likes of the Leaf.

Well...at least until Vergil decided to change their minds that is.

"Healing well I take it," said Vergil, as he saw them look at him when he walked in, and one by one they began to slowly panic from the sight of him.

"He's come back to finish the job! Quick, someone toss us out the window!" said Sakon, as he along with his symbiotic brother were now struggling to get free, and only stopped when their eyes met Vergil's telling them to stop moving.

"I did not come here to kill you, but that could change if you upset me, and since there are four of you here I doubt losing one of you will upset the Hokage. For you see, as long as one of you is even remotely alive to have a member of the Yamanaka Clan probe your heads for answers, I can do whatever it is I want to you, and easily get away with it" said Vergil, as his words were like a cold chill running up their spines, and felt this guy was not someone they should upset.

"Our loyalty is to Orochimaru-sama. We won't tell you anything!" said Kidomaru, as he tried to not be intimidated by Vergil's stare, and the creepy smirk that seemed to easily outdo Orochimaru's own.

"We'll see. I've already got a great deal of information from Tsuchi Kin, who has no such loyalty to Orochimaru after using her as his sacrifice for his summoning of the Shodaime of Konoha, and if I were in her position...so would I," said Vergil seeing the three male prisoners in the room curse Kin for her betrayal, but Tayuya was clearly shocked by this, and then eyed him carefully to see if he was lying.

Orochimaru had originally told Tayuya that her dear friend Kin had been killed during the Chuunin Exam Preliminaries and that the best way to get revenge on Konoha was to use the intended plan that was cooked up for the invasion that would wipe out the Leaf. At the time, Tayuya agreed whole heartedly on the plan to avenge her friend, but now with this information coming to light, the red haired foul mouth flute user was having her loyalty put into question, and wondered if betraying Orochimaru could be an option of payback for her.

"What will happen to Kin now?" said Tayuya, as she wanted to know what happened to her friend, and saw Vergil turn to her with those fierce blue eyes.

"An...arrangement was worked out between her, the Hokage, and myself though that is immaterial at this moment. I am giving you all _one_ chance to come clean in telling me what I want to know so I can report it to the Hokage. If you don't, then you will each have a one on one session with Morino Ibiki, and by the time you break a new Hokage will be in place that is not as merciful as the one currently sitting in the chair getting ready to retire," said Vergil, as he saw the three males of the group resisting the offer in the belief they could take it after being under Orochimaru's tutelage, but Tayuya it seemed was considering it, and was wondering if she could get a deal similar to Kin.

"If I tell you what you want to know, will I get to see Kin again, or possibly get the same deal?" said Tayuya, as didn't want to serve Orochimaru anymore, and figured that she could be in worse crap then she was now.

Right?

"Do you want the same deal as her?" said Vergil, as he had asked Kin if she was all right with what was going to happen with her, and had practically begged him for it.

"If I get to be with my friend then fuck yeah. No matter what it is, I want the same deal as her, and I'll spill my guts about what I know about Orochi-teme," said Tayuya, as she was not about to protect some lying boy touching prick with a God complex, and would prefer some form of sanctuary in the Leaf instead of their prison.

"Tayuya, you backstabbing bitch! How can you betray Orochimaru-sama like this?" said Jirobo, as he struggled to get out of his restraints, and activate his Curse Seal only to find it wasn't responding.

"Because he nearly killed a good friend of mine and told me she was killed by the very people we were fighting you fat ass! You want to work for that pedophile, then go right ahead, but I'm sure as Hell not, and prefer a place where I won't have to sleep with one eye open every night," said Tayuya, as she glared at the weakest member of the group, and saw how the Curse Seal on his body wasn't responding.

"While you were all unconscious, Jiraiya of the Sannin took a look at your Curse Seals, and put near permanent suppressing seal structure on it just in case any of you decided to do something stupid. ANBU, could you be so kind as to wheel Tayuya's bed out of the room with me so we can go record what it is she has to say without any interruption from her former teammates, and make things easier for her," said Vergil, as the ANBU nodded since they all heard from the Hokage that he was going to handle them himself.

Separate the worthy from the screwed.

"You better pray to Kami we never get free Tayuya because if we do, we're going to kill you traitorous bitch!" said Ukon, as he snaked his neck from behind his brother's back, and snarled at the red haired girl.

Turning to face Ukon, Vergil walked over to the two brothers stuck together, and after staring at the face of Ukon for only a second...Vergil backhanded face into his brother. The end result was Ukon having a broken jaw and Sakon's forehead bleeding from where his brother's face hit.

"See to it that these two go straight to Anko the moment they are cleared. Tell her to hurt them. _A lot_!" said Vergil, as he had walked out of the room, and the ANBU shaking their heads while inwardly they were showing just a _small_ amount of pity for the unfortunate prisoner.

Or was it prisoners? Either way it didn't matter since the said person(s) was screwed.

(Hokage's Office-2 Hours Later)

"Is this everything Vergil?" said the Hokage, as he was glad he put Vergil in charge of the means to gather information out of the specified prisoners with their statements on what they saw while working for Orochimaru recorded for proof of defection.

"Yes. Kin was more then willing to give me information since she has no intention of going back to Orochimaru and Tayuya was willing to spill her guts after she learned what the Sannin tried to do with her friend. Your student is a poor General when it comes to moving pieces across the board against his enemies," said Vergil, as he saw Hiruzen smile at that, and looked over the written report Vergil gave about the two speaking about what they experienced while being in Sound.

"He never cared much for the pawns when it came to positioning them. But that is a story for another time, as we need to use this information to our advantage, and strengthen our position in the Leaf before Orochimaru becomes bold again," said Sarutobi, as he now knew who Orochimaru's spies were in the Leaf, and what places held the experiments the Sannin had been working on for achieving Immortality.

"When do I get Tsunade with Ero-Sennin?" said Vergil, as he knew that if he didn't get to the last Sannin, Orochimaru would, and tempt the woman with something she couldn't get in Konoha.

"2 days. Jiraiya has been spending his time fixing Gaara's seal, as he's been finding that it was much worse then everyone thought, and needs another day to complete it," said Sarutobi, as he had heard from Jiraiya that Gaara's seal had long since been unstable since the boy was born, and needed a major overhaul to get it working properly.

"Good. What is the situation regarding Suna in general?" said Vergil, as he knew that because of this invasion, a lot of questions were being asked regarding the other hidden village, and not having answers was not something people wanted with this situation.

Danzo had called for an immediate invasion of Suna while saying that it was the perfect opportunity to remove the hidden village off the map and would bring more clients to the village because of it. The idea was instantly shot down, as that would ruin everything the village stood for, and would make the Fire Daimyo displeased with them since the man would not sanction such a thing in the first place.

"A new alliance treaty for our two hidden villages is being written up right now by the late Fourth Kazekage's middle child Subaku Kankuro and should be finished by the time after you return with Tsunade," said the Sandaime, as he had been told by the oldest of the three siblings about how their Father tried to turn Gaara into a weapon, and how they wanted her little brother to be powerful enough to make Suna have its reputation restored in being one of the strongest of hidden villages.

"I take it the Councils will want to dominate the spoils of the treaty regardless of the very reason behind it was the very reason behind breaking the treaty?" said Vergil, as the two Councils were already in an uproar as it was, and would seek to take it out on someone or something.

"The Fire Daimyo and Wind Daimyo have already decided that they will decide the final terms of the treaty since it was their decision in the first place that caused the problem with Suna allying with Orochimaru. Speaking of agreements, how are the two girls that told you what we wanted to know taking their new arrangements, and have there been any problems upon learning of them?" said the Hokage, as he knew that while one girl would welcome it, the other may not, and throw a very loud fit if her vocal nature was correct.

"Kin doesn't mind, as she welcomes the change, but Tayuya was bit...resistant to it until Kin pleaded with her, and decided to go along with it," said Vergil, as he smirked at the red haired girl's reaction to the agreement Kin made with him, and how she was going to get the same thing.

"I imagine given what I heard about her mouth making Anko learn a few things. But aside from that, they don't mind?" said the Sandaime, as he wanted to make absolutely sure his surrogate Grandson was safe with the two former Sound Shinobi, and that they won't try to kill him in his sleep.

"No," said Vergil, as he blocked out the memory of Tayuya's face turning red like her hair in anger, and seemed to restrain herself from throwing something at him because of her new status within the Leaf along with Kin.

"Very well then. In 2 days, go with Jiraiya, and find Tsunade so she can become the next Hokage," said the Sandaime, as he dismissed Vergil, and the said half-devil left for his clan home.

(Namikaze Estate-Some Time Later)

Vergil walked through the door of his home before looking around to find it looked a lot cleaner then when he left it since it originally had tons of dust floating around. Walking towards the kitchen, he smelled the scent of food being made, and the happy humming sound coming from one Tsuchi Kin reaching his ears.

In truth, Kin had jumped at the chance of being Vergil's slave, and swearing to serve her new Master however he wished to be served without question. Unlike Orochimaru, the half-devil had no interest in abusing the former Sound Shinobi with threats, and treating her like some expendable tool that could be thrown out with just a flick of the wrist. And while Kin wasn't quite skilled in anything aside from minor Taijutsu and Genjutsu with the bells...it didn't stop Vergil from making sure Kin received necessary training for the future.

Tayuya on the other hand was more...resistant? Resentful maybe? Or was it possibly the idea of being a slave to anyone given her dominating presence that made her to be pissed off? In any case, Tayuya hadn't realized what the deal Kin made until _after_ agreeing to it, and became Vergil's slave.

"It smells good Kin-chan. I take it the cook books around here helped a lot," said Vergil, as Kin turned around, and saw him before running over to him in her maid outfit she now wore to give him a hug.

"Vergil-sama! I'm so glad you're home. Tayuya-chan has been a bit resistant in wearing her maid outfit. I told her she should since its much better then the clothes we wore in Sound," said Kin, as she pressed her form against his, and loved how he felt with the muscles his body had beneath his clothes.

How she loved it. How she loved _him_!

"I'll speak to her and reach a compromise. As for you...well don't look now, but your stew seems to be getting ready to boil over," said Vergil smirking at Kin, who looked at her stew, and saw it was ready to just about explode making the girl run over to turn off the stove to prevent another kitchen catastrophe.

The last time she cooked a meal unprepared, the meal came alive, and Vergil had to kill it with his sword before it could cause anyone harm.

As for Tayuya, Vergil walked over to where he sensed her, and saw she was not wearing her maid outfit like Kin had welcomed herself to wearing. Instead, Tayuya took it upon herself to wearing a skin tight crimson Shinobi outfit, and saw her training hard in what was one of several sparring rooms in the Estate. She of course sensed his presence, as it was the only signature in the house that toppled Tayuya's own along with Kin's, and when she spun around to face him saw that he was looking at her with an unreadable face.

"I know! I know! I should wear the _maid_ outfit, but I'm not much of a maid kind of girl, and would rather not have to wear the fucking thing," said Tayuya, as she nearly had to bite her tongue when she felt it try to move to say "please don't make me wear it", and saw Vergil nod in understanding.

"I know. Kin feels that is her role here in this house, but at the same time I want her to train so she is ready for anything, or anyone that comes here to hurt you both when I'm not around. As for you Tayuya-chan, I feel your current attire is appropriate for you, and suggest you wear it since it makes you look tough," said Vergil, as he walked by Tayuya, and gave her shoulder a pat before walking by.

"Thank you...Vergil-sama," said Tayuya, as she still wasn't used to calling him that, and knew that it would take some getting use to.

"It also shows off your rack and ass," said Vergil, as he smirked when he saw Tayuya's face turn red like her hair, and became angry at him.

"HENTAI!" yelled Tayuya, as she drew her short sword, and threw it at him with deadly accuracy.

Or at least it would have, if not for Vergil catching it, and looked at Tayuya with an ever disappointed look on his face.

"I'll deal with punishing you later Tayuya-chan, but for now let's see if Kin has finished making dinner, and fill our stomachs to our heart content.

'Oh joy, another round of my ass getting spanked in front of Kin, and with the tip of his sword no less,' thought Tayuya, as she had been punished in that way when she had first become his slave, and refused to wear the maid uniform while calling him a "chicken shit pussy that likes to take it up the ass by gay old man that have just taken Viagra".

Tayuya got 100 hits to each ass cheek for that with the flat of his sword smacking it with enough force to make it red and bleed a little.

Even now it hurt to move while training when not sitting down.

(2 Days Later)

"Time go kid!" said Jiraiya, as he saw Vergil walking towards him, and saw the sword gripped in his hands.

"Yes, it would appear so Ero-Sennin. Let's move," said Vergil, as he walked by Jiraiya, and the Super Perverted muttered things along the lines of Godchildren showing no respect for their Godfather.

'Minato gave me more respect then this kid,' thought Jiraiya, as they walked towards the city that Jiraiya's contacts in his spy network told him to find his fellow teammate of a Sannin that didn't wish him dead.

Castrated perhaps, but not dead.

"Anything I should know about Tsunade the Slug Princess aside from the ever rumored super strength and short temper for all perverted males in the world?" said Vergil, as he was going to know his prey before capturing her to bring back to Konoha, and let the old man retire to play with his Grandchildren.

"That she has no soft spot for Konoha after losing her little brother and boyfriend when fighting in the Shinobi war when the Sandaime was still young. Then there is also the fact she is...well uh...promise you won't hurt me," said Jiraiya, as he saw Vergil stop, and look at him with serious eyes.

"I'll hurt you if you don't tell me so I suggest you speak what it is you're hesitant to say," said Vergil, as he looked at the now sweating Jiraiya, and saw the man bracing himself for the attack that was to come.

"Tsunade is also you Godmother. Your Mom assigned her to the task, but Tsunade never showed up the day the Kyuubi attacked, and could have saved your Mom from dying in childbirth," said Jiraiya, as he saw Vergil's eyes widen, and grip his sheathed blade in his left hand tighter.

"We may have to fail the mission Jiraiya, as I may have to kill Tsunade, and only bring her back to Konoha...in pieces," said Vergil, as he saw Jiraiya grimace at those words, and wondered if he should interfere should that happen.

'I was afraid he would say that, but a least Vergil didn't hurt me, and knee me in the ball before sending my body 20 feet in the air because of it,' thought Jiraiya, as he shivered at that memory, and hoped Vergil never told Tsunade about that.

If he did, she would do it to him, and then Jiraiya was pretty sure he would forever be pissing blood.

(Tanzuka City-5 Days Later)

"So she's here huh?" said Vergil, as he surveyed the place before him, and felt something was wrong.

"Yep! Tsunade-hime will either be gambling, drinking, or running from the creditors she owes from gambling," said Jiraiya, as he saw the damage to where the large castle was _supposed _to be, and had a sneaking suspicion that something happened here that did not involve Tsunade's temper.

"I smell the scent of snakes in the area. Orochimaru has been here recently," said Vergil, as he snarled at the name, and vowed to finish the Sannin with great satisfaction behind it too.

"Then we better hurry in finding Tsunade, as there is no telling what has happened, and what it is that Orochimaru will do to get her on his side," said Jiraiya, as he knew how Orochimaru would dangle what one's heart desires, and would only give after getting what he wants.

Only what he wants contradicts what the other person wants and thereby nullifies the deal only after it was completed halfway.

Orochimaru's half that is.

They made their way to the local bar that fit Tsunade the best in terms of drinking herself into unconsciousness and found her there with another woman named Shizune holding a pig that (according to Jiraiya was named Tonton) sat right in her lap. At first, the blonde haired woman didn't seem to notice them, but that changed when Jiraiya came closer, and called out Tsunade's name to make her take another look at them. Hearing her mutter a curse under her breath, Vergil sneered at Tsunade, and wondered if this was really the woman that the Sandaime had spoke so highly of from before he left.

"Tsunade-hime! How good to see you again after so many years," said Jiraiya, as he sat down across from her in the booth the two women plus pig were sitting in, and Vergil soon sitting next to the Super Pervert with Yamato in his lap.

"Jiraiya you old pervert, I can't believe you found me, and have the guts to come in here like were dear old friends," said Tsunade growling at Jiraiya, who had his hands up in defense in plea for her to not hit him, and saw Shizune looking at Vergil with calculating eyes that held no warmth in them at the moment.

"What? I can't come see an old teammate of mine after so many years of being away from the Leaf?" said Jiraiya, as he smiled at her, and saw her scowling at him, and then over at Vergil.

"Who's the gaki? I didn't know you took on another apprentice after what happened with your last big failure of a prodigy. Did you decide to go with someone stupid this time so they can't be stronger then you?" said Tsunade, as she remembered how the Fourth was the prize Genin among Jiraiya's team, and had surpassed all the previous Fire Shadows in being the Hokage.

"You shouldn't insult the Yondaime considering he did sacrifice his life for the village that your Grandfather founded with your Granduncle," said Jiraiya, as he saw Vergil silently grip his sheathed blade underneath the table, and the right hand pulsing silently with demonic energy.

"Sacrifice, ha! Big deal. All those I love and hold dear are dead because they sacrificed their lives for the village. I care nothing for those that live inside its walls," said Tsunade, as she saw Vergil narrow is cold blue eyes at her, and she had to resist the chill that had suddenly wanted to crawl up her spine.

"So you care no one in the Leaf? Is that what you just said? Not even your sensei? Not even perhaps...your own _Godson_?" said Vergil, as he saw her flinch at that, and look away from him like she had been slapped.

"He doesn't matter anymore. Probably like those arrogant fools in the village, who thinks he's superior, and can't be harmed because he's a Leaf Shinobi," said Tsunade, as she sensed his rage growing, and wondered if this young Shinobi knew her Godson.

"You judge him, yet you don't know him," said Vergil, as he looked at Jiraiya to tell him to shut up since he was about to speak, and jabbed the Sannin in the ribs with his sword to enforce the silence.

"What do you care? You're this one's apprentice so my Godson should be nothing more then a fly in the air to you just going to be swatted away like all flies are" said Tsunade, as she saw him look at her with murderous rage in his blue eyes, and within seconds the table that separated her from the two in front was thrown aside like _it_ was the fly that was being swatted.

"You have 3 seconds to apologize for those words or you will meet your end right here in a place where you love to drown your sorrows in," said Vergil, as he thumbed his blade up, and prepared to unsheathe it fully to make her understand the ramifications of what was spoken here today.

"Your student should know better then to tangle with me Jiraiya. Even if he has some skill I could take him out right here without hesitation," said Tsunade, as she Jiraiya looking at her nervously, and decided to break the silence Vergil instilled upon him.

"Yeah well...the thing is Tsunade-hime, the man before you that wishes to end your life is kind of...your Godson," said Jiraiya, as he saw Tsunade look at him in surprise along with Shizune, and then back at Vergil seeing the bloodlust in his body.

"What?" said Tsunade before the realization kicked in about what she had said about him and that she didn't care anymore what happened to him.

"Surprised? I bet that Genjutsu that covers up your real appearance that you are. Do you still think less of me like I was 'nothing more then a fly in the air'?" said Vergil, as his chakra flared, and Tsunade felt the power he was unleashing in front of her.

"Tsunade-sama, maybe you should apologize to your Godson for what you said before he decides to get violent, and attack us both," said Shizune, as she saw eyes that held no warmth, and felt Tonton squealing out in fear of him.

"Vergil stop! If you kill her, you will fail the mission the Sandaime requested of you to bring her back to the village to be the next Hokage, and protect it from Orochimaru," said Jiraiya, but even as he spoke those words, Vergil's chakra spiked, and he transformed into something purely demonic with his face being that of a fox's own with crimson eyes that held untold fury.

"_**As if she would take the position. I smell the scent of Orochimaru on her! The fact that Tsunade's alive means the snake needs her for something, as well as proving that she didn't turn him down, and is thinking about doing whatever it is Orochimaru asked her to do. This drunken shell of a former Leaf Shinobi is not worthy of being Hokage just as she is **__**unworthy**__** of being the Granddaughter of the Shodaime. The only thing she is good for is a quick one night stand with some guy that doesn't know about her **__**true**__** age. I don't care if we fail the mission, as it was a failure the moment we set eyes on her, and saw she cares nothing for the village her **__**arrogant fool**__** of a Grandfather forged years ago. You can plead, beg, and even go so far as to swear to never be a Super Pervert again to bring her into the village Ero-Sennin. This mortal life before me, is not even worth drawing my sword, and giving a quick death too,"**_ said Vergil before he transformed back and left the bar filled with frightened customers.

"You know, for all of his cruelty in saying that Tsunade, I have to say that the kid is right, and you have changed from the woman I knew," said Jiraiya, as he got up from the chair he was sitting in, and left to go find Vergil for some training to help the kid shake off his anger at his Godmother.

"Tsunade-sama, what do we do now?" said Shizune, as she saw the busty woman that had taught her about medicine look deathly pale, and clutching the necklace around her neck.

"I don't know Shizune. I think we need to speak to Jiraiya first in a little while and see if he can't shed some light on what has happened to my Godson," said Tsunade, as she got out of her seat _slowly_, and walked out the door to find Jiraiya to get answers.

She needed answers. Now!

(Not Far Away)

"Come on Itachi, why are you waiting so long? We should have attacked earlier when they stopped in that hotel!" said Kisame, as he saw Tsunade leave the bar with Shizune right behind her in tow, and Itachi looking at them with calculating eyes.

"Because Kisame, the boy is not as weak like we originally thought, and the power he summoned mere moments ago proves he could destroy us. Given his current enraged state, it would be unwise, and suicidal to confront him even for a moment. Let's not forget that all three of the Sannin are in this area with their respected apprentices and could ruin everything," said Itachi, as he had heard the rumors, and news about the Kyuubi boy reaching some kind of "demonic ascension" using the fox's power thus making the boy beyond normal means to capture him.

"Sooo...we should report back to Pein?" said Kisame, as he found himself lost in what to do, and only Itachi seemed to know.

"Yes. We cannot not win such a fight with all three sides here, even if we caught them all by surprise," said Itachi, as he along with Kisame left before they could be detected, and headed back to see Pein to await further orders.

(With Jiraiya and Vergil-Some Time Later)

"Keep it up. You're doing great," said Jiraiya, as he saw Vergil using his right hand to summon the Rasengan with the three steps the Toad Sage had given him to perform the Jutsu, and had the first two steps down already.

During their travels to find Tsunade the past couple of days, Vergil had Jiraiya teach him the Rasengan, and had found it to be quite the offensive weapon his Father had made it out to be. Vergil spent two and a half days on each step before Jiraiya told him that the next one required using the previous two to make it complete. It was easier said then done, as the combining of the two steps was always about having the control needed to keep the Rasengan stable in order to wield it, and that was becoming a problem with his demonic powers making the orb unstable because the demonic chakra was more powerful then human.

"How is he coming along with the damn Jutsu?" said Tsunade, as she saw Vergil holding out his right hand revealing his Devil Bringer while trying to keep the Rasengan in his hand under control, and finding it was still difficult to master.

"He's got the two out of the three steps mastered, but the third one is being a pain after his ascension into being a half-devil, and trying to control its power," said Jiraiya, as he began to fill her in on Vergil's change from being a short blonde to a much taller silver haired sword master, and helped save Konoha from the invasion Orochimaru had cooked up for the Chuunin Exams.

"So his original name was Uzumaki Naruto, but he was really the Yondaime's kid, and our sensei kept it hidden to keep him safe with the intent backfiring? That just about sums it up right?" said Tsunade, as she saw Jiraiya nod, and a look of sadness on his face.

"Yeah. They basically treated him like he was the Kyuubi and did everything within their power to stunt his growth in being a Shinobi with the exception being a teacher named Iruka. After my little uh...summoning exercise failed, Vergil had a talk with Kyuubi, and became this though I also understand it happened thanks to the boy's ancestry. I don't much about the details behind it, but I do know that it is way back before the Elemental Countries, and that the bloodline is demonic," said Jiraiya, as he saw Tsunade whistle at that, and Shizune looking at him like he was crazy.

"Not anymore I take it. But I can see the reason behind our sensei choosing me since I won't bend to the Councils wishes like they tried to make him. Also, I was wondering if I could make a little..._bet_ with my Godson, and see just how skilled he is for myself," said Tsunade, as she smirked at Vergil being unsuccessful in completing the third step of the Rasengan, and walked towards him.

"So...the drunken slug returns yet again," said Vergil, as he eyed the now irked woman in front of him, and saw she was holding back the urge to slug him.

"Watch with the name calling gaki. I came here to make a bet with you. I bet you can't master the Rasengan in a week and if I win...you have to surrender that sword of yours to me," said Tsunade, as she saw Vergil's eyes narrow at her, and ignored Shizune telling Tsunade to stop this.

"Fine! But what do I get when _I_ win?" said Vergil, as he saw Tsunade think for a moment in thought before lifting up her necklace, and showed it to him.

"This! This necklace was my Grandfather's and he gave it to me. It has cursed everyone I love by killing them shortly after I give it to them to wear. Do you think you can handle the challenge?" said Tsunade, as she saw Vergil calculating the odds in his head, and then looked down at his sword before looking back at her with determined eyes.

"Deal! Oh and for the record...betting for my sword is big mistake. Even if I handed it over to you, it wouldn't accept you as its new wielder, and would most likely shock you into oblivion with its demonic energy. So the way I see it, you better hope I win, or my sword will kill you on its own," said Vergil, as he smirked at her reaction, and Shizune's before walking off to have some alone time since he really didn't want to be around the woman any longer.

"You aren't serious about this bet, right Tsunade-sama?" said Shizune, as she knew how much that necklace meant to her teacher, and how putting it in someone else's hands was the last thing the Slug Princess wanted.

"I am Shizune. That boy showed me something today and that I've been ignoring my duties for far too long. I have to go back to Konoha to save it from itself as well as our old teammate Orochimaru. The told him I would meet with him in a week outside the city and I would think about helping him with a medical injury. However, given the events that played out tonight, I think helping Orochimaru is the least of my priorities right now, and I think you believe I'm right Shizune," said Tsunade, who saw her student nod in full agreement, and Tonton letting out a few oinks in the matter too.

"And well be ready for him. Just be careful Tsunade-him, as our old teammate will no doubt try something if he suspects you're about to turn him down, and will make sure its one for the record books," said Jiraiya, as he saw her nod, and told him everything about the conversation she had with her traitorous teammate.

(Omake-Enter the Perverted Maid)

Kin hummed in her maid outfit, as she cleaned up the Namikaze Estate, and found the place had a lot more dust in it from not being used in over a decade then she would like. However, this was all for her Master, and she wanted to please him in fixing up his home in order to make it look presentable for others he deemed worthy of stepping foot inside its halls.

As she reached her Master's bedroom, Kin knocked before peeking in to see if Vergil was in the room, and paused when she heard the shower running in the bathroom on the other side. Barely holding back the blush that was trying to appear on her cheeks, Kin walked into the room, and decided to give the room a once over check to see if it needed any cleaning.

While she did this, Kin had to hold off the images of her Master finding her bent over when he got out of the shower, and taking her against the wall of his room. She shivered at the thought before working faster in her inspection and found herself not hearing the shower stopping in the bathroom. Before Kin could process that realization, she heard the door opening to reveal Vergil wearing only a towel around his waist, and had a second one on his head that he was using to dry his hair.

'Oh Kami! Look at that body! He's all dripping wet, has all those gleaming muscles that tell you how much he trains, and the towel around his waist hiding his _other_ 'sword' from me,' thought Kin, as she began to breath heavily when she saw him walking over to him, and raised an eyebrow at her crimson face while she seemed to be struggling not to look down where his towel was.

"Something wrong Kin-chan. You seem hot and bothered right now," said Vergil, as he put a smooth hand on her face, and was making the girl feel turned on right now.

"Nothing is wrong Vergil-sama. I'm just surprised to see you in your current lack of attire and in front of the opposite gender. Under normal circumstances it would be considered a perverted act and I would hurt you for it," said Kin, as she involuntarily licked her lips, and then her eyes widened when she realized what she did.

"Really? Because from where I am, it is _you_ Kin-chan, who is being the pervert here, and entering _my_ room without _my_ permission. Under _current_ circumstance, I would have to punish you for your crimes in a way I see fit, _but_ I am willing to hear any..._suggestions_ you may have on the matter, and will listen to only the best ones that involve me being quite _physical_ with you," said Vergil, as he knew what she wanted, and smirked at her face looking like it was ready to explode.

"Really?! I mean, I couldn't do that Vergil-sama, as I am your humble submissive slave, and could not make a suggestion on such a thing since I am the one that is to be punished for my transgressions," said Kin, as she now moaned at the touch of his hand moving down to her maid suit being undone, and found her black bra covered breasts now being exposed by him.

"I see. Then as your Master, I wish for your clothes to come off, and then remove what I have on me so I can give you _exactly_ what you deserve," said Vergil, as he kissed her on the lips, then the chin before attacking the jaw line, and heard her whimper with need.

Kin had her hands on his wet muscled body before snaking them down to the damn towel that stood between her and the prize she wanted. By this point, Vergil had removed her bra, and began playing with her breasts with one hand while the other had removed the bottom of her maid outfit leaving her in only grey panties.

'I can't believe I'm doing this!' thought Kin, as she removed the towel before her eyes to reveal the sight of his impressive erection, and reached out to grab it while Vergil ripped her panties off before grabbing her right ass cheek that had the slave seal on it.

She was so close to reaching his erection when she was hit by a splash of cold water and found she was rudely awakened by Tayuya holding a bucket in her hands.

"Wake the Hell up! I heard you moaning out for the silver haired asshole all morning and I'm this close to killing myself after hearing it all," said Tayuya, as she had been in the room next to Kin, and could hear her moaning out for Vergil to give it to her.

'Damn it! If Tayuya tells Vergil, he'll think I'm a pervert, and make sure I'm never near him,' thought Kin, as she saw Tayuya looking at her with a smirk on her face, and knew that the red head was going to hang this over her for a looooong while.

"I know what you're thinking and if you don't want _Vergil-kun_ to find out I suggest you do something for me," said Tayuya, as she put the bucket down, and walked back to Kin with an evil look on her face.

"Like what?" said Kin, as she saw her friend remove her shirt, and tight black shorts she wore at night before getting on Kin's bed.

"Like making _me_ moan out in pleasure instead," said Tayuya, as she pounced on her dear 'friend' from Sound, and began kissing her heavily while feeling Kin up her shirt.

"You're a lesbian?" said Kin, as she arched her back when Tayuya placed a hand down south, and now playing with both ends.

"Lesbian? As if I was a full-fledged carpet licker. I'm bisexual and that means if you are going to get your ass tapped by Vergil down the road then I want in. Got it!" said Tayuya, as she made a move on one of Kin's untouched breast, and made Kin arch her back again.

"Got it Tayuya-sama!" said Kin, as she submitted to Tayuya's touch, and let the red head have her way.

(End Omake)

(YAY! I updated. I hope you like it. It took me a little longer then I thought, but I think it was worth it, and I think you'll agree with me on that. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Devil's Mission Completed

It had been several days now since the bet that Vergil made with Tsunade and the half-devil was finding the last step not working like he thought it would. Still, Vergil wasn't going to have this obstacle before him stand in his way, and wasn't going to lose to some shame of a woman that was his failed Godmother.

"Can I talk with you for a second Vergil-san?" said Shizune, as she had seen his training grounds he chose now turned into a warzone, and she remembered that this was a small sample of Vergil's power.

"So long as you don't distract me, then yes you can," said Vergil, as he focused on what felt like his three hundredth Rasengan so far, and did not look at the woman standing in his training area.

"I would like you to withdraw from this bet Vergil-san. That necklace has brought all those that wear it outside of Tsunade misfortune in the form of losing their lives. She has lost two of her most precious people because of that necklace and it will do the same to you," said Shizune, as she saw stop trying to form a Rasengan, and looked at her with a cold look that sent a shiver up her spine.

"You want to talk about losing precious people. My whole life, I've lost so much of what was never meant to be lost in the first place, and all because of my own _Father_ did the one thing that made him a true hero beyond all past events. Do you know how the people reward his son? They hurt him, by making him feel like he's lower then dog shit, and beat him like a puppy who's taking a beating for just being alive! Tsunade lost her loved ones, I can understand she is in pain, but at least their deaths were quick, and they died for a noble cause they believed in. As for me? I'm still alive and I can still feel the memories of those days where people would attack me creeping up in the back of my mind. You want to talk about misfortune Shizune-san, I am the living _breathing_ definition of that word, and I know several others in Elemental Countries that are right under me. Tsunade is on the list, but she is waaaaaay down past the Top 5, and has yet to make it to the Top 10," said Vergil, as he walked away from Shizune after finding his desire to work on the Rasengan leaving him, and went to relax for a little while.

Had Vergil focused his senses more, he would have sensed Tsunade hiding behind a tree hearing everything he had said, and breaking down into a crying fit seconds later.

(In Konoha)

Tsuchi Kin hummed a happy tune, as she was in civilian clothes today having gotten her Master's permission before he left, and wondered if she should visit Vergil's friends. She had met a few of them after the invasion when she had accompanied her Master on a few trips to various stores to get her a variety of clothing, and saw the platinum blonde girl from the Yamanaka Clan in one of them. Ino had immediately bombarded her with all sorts of questions, as to how she was alive, why she was with Vergil, and if she knew how the former blonde boy became such a "silver haired sex God" to which Kin had declined to answering all of them since it wasn't her place to.

Kin still had a hard time imagining her Master seeking out a sensei for her and Tayuya to increase their skills rather then let them me weak servants.

(Flashback-The Day Before Vergil Left)

"You want me to be there sensei?" said Yuhi Kurenai, as she looked to the two girls over, and saw the redhead fighting back the urge to say something right now.

"Yes. They both major in Genjutsu and in Tayuya's case Genjutsu along with summoning oni demons too with her flute. Since you are basically a Genjutsu Master, I felt you could help them in their field, and possibly expand their arsenal of Jutsus. That's not going to be a problem will it?" said Vergil, as he saw Kurenai hesitating in taking the two as students in her art, and it seemed the two girls thought it was because they were from Sound.

"She doesn't have to Vergil-sama. We understand if she wishes to reject us because of our past affiliation with Orochimaru in Sound," said Kin, as she saw the boy look over at her, and then at Kurenai with a piercing gaze that made the woman nervous.

"Yeah, we perfectly fucking understand why this bitch doesn't what to teach us. We were the shitty pawns of a certain snake pedophile so therefore we're considered to be damaged goods and should be looked at with second thoughts like were hookers with STDs!" said Tayuya, as she saw Kurenai glare at her for a second no doubt for her choice of words, and would have said something about when Vergil raised an index fingered hand to stop them both from speaking out.

"No. That's not it. There is something else," said Vergil, as he had seen the hesitation was from a past experience with a previous student, and was afraid of repeating history.

"I...I had a student from the Kurama Clan that specialized in Genjutsu. They had been reduced to minor clan status because they weren't producing powerful Genjutsu members like they usually do. However, they had one powerful Prodigy in terms of Genjutsu named Kurama Yakumo that had so much potential that it was frightening, and I had to tell her I couldn't teach her privately anymore. She refused to stop learning Genjutsu and had to have a large portion of her powers sealed up as a result," said Kurenai, as she saw the look Vergil gave him harden at that before softening, and the two girls looking at Vergil for his own reaction.

"Perhaps you shouldn't have turned her down out of fear. However, that is in the past, and this is in the present. Right now, you need to get over your feeling of ineffectiveness in being a sensei, and just teach them like you did Team 8," said Vergil, as he made a small mental note in his head to visit the Yakumo girl, and see just how powerful she really is.

"You really want them to be stronger?" said Kurenai, as it was rare for a slave owner to have strong slaves, and always made sure they were weak to prevent uprisings.

"Yes. I have no intention of being a cruel slave owner and I see a lot of potential in them that should not be squandered simply because of the change in their status," said Vergil, as she saw Kin along with Tayuya blush at that, and saw Kurenai sigh at his words.

"All right. They can come see me when I'm teaching Genjutsu to Team 8, but just be sure that I won't tolerate any of the redheads fowl language, and will take some means to stop her from speaking if I have to," said Kurenai, as she saw Tayuya scowl at her, and was going to let out a few choice words when Vergil raised a hand again that told the former bodyguard of Orochimaru to stop before she even spoke.

"I agree. Tayuya, when you are with Kurenai in your training on Genjutsu, I don't want you to swear at all, and every time you do...I will punish you myself," said Vergil, as he turned to face the girl, and her face was going white in fear.

"Wait! How will you even know? You can't trust this frosty bitch! For all we know, she'll lie to you, and make something up just so you do...punish me," said Tayuya, as the sting on her ass for her rude comment to him about the maid outfit still echoed after two days.

"Simple. Kin here is going to tell me. She has no reason to lie and I don't expect her too for either side. Swearing is okay from time to time Tayuya, but you lack self-control, and I will _not_ have my slave speak such horrible language whether I'm here or not. Do you understood me Tayuya-chan?" said Vergil, as he saw Tayuya nod her head quickly in understanding, and a smile came to his mouth to show he was glad she understood.

He didn't want to hurt that perfectly heart shaped ass anytime soon.

"Fine! Just for the record though, I do wish to curse at any man who tries to be perverted, and wail on them with my flute," said Tayuya, as she knew that there was going to be someone that was going to act perverted around her, and was not going to let them get away with it simply because she was a slave.

"Agreed. If there is nothing else we need to discuss, then I will leave these two with you Kurenai-san since you are meeting with Team 8 today, and this will give you a chance to teach them all in one moment," said Vergil, as he bowed his head a little before leaving the three together, and hoped that Tayuya didn't hurt Kiba too bad.

The Inuzuka boy had a habit of putting his foot in his mouth when he thought with his other head.

(End Flashback)

Kin shook herself from those thoughts, as she headed to the Ichiraku Ramen Stand, and saw the various members of the Rookie Nine sitting there deep in thought. Not surprising since her Master had practically changed everything around them and they seemed to be stumped when it came to Vergil.

"So what do you think of Vergil now?" said Shikamaru, as he saw Choji stuffing his face while being unsure, and Ino was had hearts in her eyes.

"He's HOT! Much better then that blonde baka he was before!" said Ino, as she was now envisioning him with her, and they got married before having kids.

"You're one to talk about blonde bakas Ino since you have that particular hair color," said Shikamaru, as he broke Ino from her fantasy, and was rewarded by a fist to the face by the girl.

"Shut up!" said Ino, as she now had steam coming out of her ears, and glaring with fire in her eyes at the lazy now scared Nara.

"Well I find Vergil-san's new look to be most hip and have declared him my new rival! YOSH!" said Lee, as he was determined to fight the half-devil, and push himself to new heights because of it.

"I have to say, this new version the guy makes him alpha like material, and I wouldn't be surprised if he got a few hot bitches on the side waiting to help him with his clan. I know I would!" said Kiba with a perverted look on his face that got him punch from both Ino and Tenten.

"HENTAI!" yelled both girls and they both huffed at the thought of Vergil doing that with some cheap fan-girl floozies.

"Somehow I knew that would happen," said Kin, as she made herself known to them, and greeted them all.

"Kin-chan! How are you doing?" said Tenten, as she saw Kin sit down next to her in what was Kiba's now vacant seat.

"No complaints. Vergil-sama is out on a mission to bring back Senju Tsunade to Konoha and Tayuya is back at the Namikaze Estate training. How are all of you?" said Kin, as she saw Tenten's eyes widen at the name of Tsunade, and became very...fan-girlish?

"Tsunade? Senju Tsunade is coming back to Konoha? THAT'S INCREDIBLE!" said Tenten, as she hugged Kin in a death like grip, and was thrilled that her idol was finally returning home.

"She's the Granddaughter of the Shodaime right? said Kiba, as he got off the ground, and rubbing his sore jaw.

"Yes. Vergil-sama told me that she's going to become the next Hokage of Konoha," said Kin, as she saw Tenten let out a squeal of delight, and Shikamaru slam his head down onto the bar counter like he had lost a game of chess.

'Great! A troublesome woman is now going to be in charge of Konoha. Kami help us all,' thought Shikamaru, as he knew from his own experience with his Mother that women could be vicious life sucking monsters when in power from which there no escape, and the life of a Missing Nin was much easier.

"I can't believe Tsunade-sama is going to be the next Hokage! What do I wear to her coronation? I need to pick something out right away!" said Tenten, as she needed to go shopping for something that would get her idols attention, and bolted out of the bar with Ino running after her to go shopping too.

"Nice going! Accept for you, there are no chicks here, and now a total sausage fest," said Kiba, who got wanted to get near Ino or Tenten so he could silently feel up their legs.

Before running like hell of course.

"Are you saying I'm not a woman?" said Kin, as she glared at Kiba, who let his alpha male pride get the better of him, and held his ground while Shikamaru along with Choji took several steps back.

"Not until your half-devil Master pops your cherry little _slave girl_!" said Kiba, as he saw Shikamaru palm slap his face muttering "troublesome", and Choji was looking away before an angry Kin gave the Inuzuka boy a swift kick to the groin making his voice go up several notches.

"If and when Vergil-sama wishes to sleep with me is his business Kiba-baka!" said Kin, as she left with Kiba still holding onto his family jewels, and Shikamaru telling Choji to never upset a girl whether she be free or a slave.

(With Vergil-Several Days Later)

Vergil fought to hide his smirk that so wanted to come across his face, as he walked with Jiraiya, Shizune, and Tsunade to the secret meeting place where they agreed to speak to Orochimaru. Vergil could only hope he would have a shot at Orochimaru again along with Kabuto since the two traitors had it coming for some time now.

"They're here. The air is strong with snake," said Vergil, as he easily could find the scent of his enemies, and saw Jiraiya nod his head since this had been a long time coming.

Sure enough, Orochimaru was at the designated spot with Kabuto, and another individual with a sickly look about him. Upon seeing the now much larger then expected group of Shinobi, Orochimaru glared at his two teammates, and hissed with displeasure at seeing the half-devil Namikaze.

"Tsunade! I see you decided not to help me with condition after all," said Orochimaru, as he saw Vergil smirk at him, and Kabuto move an inch closer to the Sannin to protect his Master.

"I never said I would Orochimaru. You just assumed as always that I would be seduced by your poisonous words," said Tsunade, as she saw Kabuto cover his hands in green chakra, and prepared to use Chakra Scalpels normally used for medical purposes into a means to take life.

"True, but then again you are so easy to tempt given your addicting gambling nature, and this was one gamble I was sure you would risk taking," said Orochimaru, as he looked at Tsunade before turning his gaze to Vergil, who hit the hilt of his sword with his thumb, and made a "come on" motion with his right hand.

"Less chatting more fighting," said Vergil, as he looked at the albino looking at him with cautious calculating eyes, and the aura the man was generating seemed to suggest it was not human.

Not entirely anyway.

"Kabuto, you will deal with Shizune. Kimimaro, kill the Namikaze, and bring me his silver haired head. I'll deal with my old teammates myself. Even in my current condition, they are no match for me," said Orochimaru, as he drew upon his trusty sword from his mouth, and prepared for a fight with the other two Sannin.

"You always were full of it Orochimaru," said Jiraiya, as he got ready to fight his old rival for Tsunade before Dan came around, and blew them both away.

"After today, only one less Sannin will be alive," said Tsunade, as she saw Orochimaru sneer at her, and Jiraiya before getting ready to strike with his swordsmanship skills.

"Correction my dear sweet Tsunade-chan. There will be only _one_ Sannin left _alive_!" said Orochimaru, as rushed forward to kill both of them, and become the last Sannin of the Legendary Three.

Vergil found his opponent most interesting, as Kimimaro turned his bones in his body into projectiles, and various weapons to use against him. Yamato easily cut through the projectiles with a few quick strokes before engaging Kimimaro in close range combat. The bones the albino used for weapons were meant to stab so all Vergil had to do was dodge what he didn't block with his sword and made sure to keep a watchful eyes on his enemy's movements due to their near unorthodox style.

"You are quite skilled. It's a shame you're not at full strength though since its clear you have the potential to surpass your Master if you were," said Vergil, as he saw Kimimaro form a bone whip, and was about to attack long range when he began to cough violently with blood leaving his mouth.

'Not now. Not when Orochimaru-sama needs me,' thought Kimimaro, as he willed his body to fight, and had to drop the whip before leaping back to avoid a slash from Vergil's sword.

'Damn! Kimimaro's condition is deteriorating faster because he's fighting and is going to die unless we all escape,' thought Kabuto, as he dodged the poison needles Shizune shot at him, and tried to get in close for lethal hand to hand combat.

Vergil however, felt sorry for this individual, as this was a warrior of the battlefield he was fighting seemed cursed with a medical condition appeared to be lethal if it were left untreated, and from the looks of things...there was no treatment for this. Dodging a few more projectiles, the half-devil swordsman moved faster then Kimimaro could, and sliced off the albino's right arm clean off at the shoulder.

"AAAAHHHH!" said Kimimaro, as he did a back swing with his left arm with spikes coming out of it, but the was cut off too when Vergil spun around, and sliced it off at the elbow.

"I'm sorry Kimimaro, but I must kill you, and then your Master that you serve. You are a true warrior of the battlefield so I ask that from one warrior to another I must ask you to forgive me," said Vergil, as he raised his left hand, and formed the Rasengan in his left hand before shoving it into the albino's chest.

The intense blast of power sent by Vergil to Kimimaro caused him to go flying 20 feet into a nearby boulder with his Curse Seal torn completely off his body. In the end, the albino was _still_ alive if just an inch from death, as he willed his body to live, and saw Vergil upon him once again with a look of what seemed like pity.

"Do not look at me like that. I do not need your pity!" said Kimimaro, as he saw Vergil look at him with those eyes, and the albino felt like the half-devil was trying to look for something in him.

"I've seen eyes like yours before. So much devotion for a single person that you would die for that individual without hesitation knowing they would outlive you," said Vergil, as he put away his sword, and looked down at Kimimaro's dying body.

"I was from Mist. When my clan attacked the village, they were all slaughtered while I was the exception since I didn't partake in the attack making me the last of the Kaguya Clan, and was found by Orochimaru. He took me in and trained me to be the best at what I am. His Curse Seal on me was his way of attaching a part of himself onto my soul," said Kimimaro, as blood flowed out of his mouth, and groaned out in pain.

"I see. You remind me of a girl I knew, who was similar in that regard with the obvious difference, but the end result is the same, and I would like to give you a chance to make it up to you," said Vergil, as he pushed back his trench coat sleeve on his right arm, and it turned into his Devil Bringer.

"Help me? Help me how? No one can help me cheat death. No one can!" said Kimimaro, as he saw Vergil kneel down to his level, and put his demonic arm on the bloody chest of the albino.

"You are not normal Kimimaro and that's even by bloodline standards. Your aura is part demon, as all bloodlines are descended from, and if you give me your soul...I could make your mine! You would in away live on in me," said Vergil, as he saw Kimimaro's eyes widen at that, and the thought of doing that was clearly running through his mind.

"But Orochimaru-sama needs me. I must...I must...," said Kimimaro, as he struggled to live, and found it becoming harder with each passing second.

"You are only a pawn to him. Piece on the chessboard that needs moving until your value ends, which seems to be very soon, and unless you take my offer...it will become a fact," said Vergil, as his demonic arm pulsed, and Kimimaro grabbed onto the demonic arm.

"If I do this, what do you gain in having my soul, and why should I even consider it?" said Kimimaro, as he saw the battle behind them still going on with Kabuto knocking down Shizune temporarily before going to help Orochimaru against the other two Sannin.

"If you do this, then your powers will go to me on a demonic level, and you will continue to exist...in a sense of course," said Vergil, as he knew Kimimaro didn't want to die, and saw that the young man wanted to keep his existence going.

"Very well. I Kaguya Kimimaro herby give you my soul Namikaze-sama. Use it and the power behind it with honor," said Kimimaro, as he felt his body finally fail him, and the last thing he saw was a glowing silver like light cover his body.

In fact, the light was so bright around Vergil that it got the attention of the others, as they saw Kimimaro's body turn into a silver orb of energy that went into Vergil's demonic, and temporarily blinded everyone around him.

When the light ended, Vergil looked the same, except his right arm was now covered in bone, and had demonic looking blade coming out of the palm. Turning around to face them, Vergil grinned an evil grin that made Kabuto along with Orochimaru very nervous, and they were right to be when Vergil was upon the Sound Medic Nin in a heart beat before stabbing the man several times with his new weapon.

"Do you like it Kabuto, I call this little number the Grim Reaper, and its purpose is to kill assholes like you!" said Vergil, as he struck the Medic Nin right between the eyes, and ended the man's life when the blade cut both sides of the brain in half.

Unfortunately, the blood caused Tsunade to freeze up, and distract Jiraiya long enough for Orochimaru to act in trying to attack her. Jiraiya acting quickly summoned a battle Toad with shield and sword that deflected Orochimaru's attack. However, the power hungry snake Sannin was not going to be denied, and leaped over the summons before aiming his sword at Tsunade again.

Only to find himself in pain after being hit by poison tipped needles on his neck courtesy of Shizune firing them from her wrist launcher.

"It's a good thing Kabuto didn't kill you when he had the chance," said Jiraiya, as he saw Shizune limp towards her teacher, and try to snap her out of the trance she was in.

"Indeed," said Vergil, as he took his new weapon, and stabbed Orochimaru in the back of the head to make sure the man was dead before going up to Tsunade to deliver a solid punch to her face.

"What was that for?!" said Shizune, as she was shocked along with Jiraiya at Vergil's actions, and saw the Slug Princess coming back to her senses.

"Waking her up. She's a Medic Nin and a Sannin for Kami's sake. How in the deepest regions of Hell can she even be one with the way she acts around blood? How can she even become the Hokage with such a weakness? All someone has to do is attack Tsunade with a blood clone before ending her life after she freezes up!" said Vergil, as he saw the female Sannin look at him while rubbing the side of her face he had punched.

"There are more easier ways to do it," said Jiraiya, as he saw Tsunade get up, and glare at him for that punch.

"Maybe. But I know if it was the other way around, I would have been super punched out of my boots, and been told to deal with it just as I am now to her. So shut up. Besides, I needed to give her a little payback for leaving me alone in the village like you did years ago, or perhaps that kick to your groin that sent you 20 feet into the air wasn't enough!" said Vergil, as he saw Jiraiya back up, and put his hands up defensively.

"Geez Vergil, when you lay on the guilt, you lay on the guilt, and put in on thick," said Jiraiya, as he saw Tsunade get off the ground, and look at Vergil before walking over to the boy.

"I saw you use the Rasengan against the albino, but I don't understand what it is you did to his body, and your arm," said Tsunade, as she saw bones that went around his right arm retreat back along with the blade, and then turn back into a normal human looking arm.

"Simple. As I told Kimimaro, his aura was part demon, and in taking his soul I was able to take his powers as my own on a demonic level. The more I use it, the more that power evolves giving me new skills, and new powers that are different from the last one," said Vergil, as he saw the group now looking surprised by this piece of information, and the first to snap out of it was Tsunade.

"Well, since you did master the Rasengan, I have to give you this in accordance with our bet, and in a way...I'm kind of proud of you for doing so...Godson," said Tsunade, as she put the necklace around Vergil's neck, and then kissed him on the forehead in an almost Motherly way.

"Does this mean you intend to be the Hokage like the Sandaime wants?" said Vergil, as he saw Tsunade smile at him, and nod before grabbing him by the trench coat giving him a death glare in the process.

"You bet and you better not hit me again or else I'll make you do D-ranked missions until you become Hokage," said Tsunade, who saw Vergil smirk, and had to resist hitting him to remove it.

"And you better be a good Godmother or else I may have to go show you why I was the pranking king back in Konoha that will _quadruple_ your paperwork load," said Vergil, as he saw Tsunade increase her death glare before giving up, and sighing while muttering how she needed to get a drink.

She didn't have the strength to argue with him.

(Konoha-3 Days Later)

The trip back to the Leaf was fairly easy, as Jiraiya summoned Gamabunta, and after a good beating on the Super Pervert by the Toad Boss for what he did to Minato's son before taking them back to the village. To see Konoha again brought back bad memories for Tsunade, but she knew that this place also held bad memories for Vergil too when he was just a boy, and she wasn't around to protect him. The people were also shocked to see the Slug Princess back in Konoha with many believing she had done what the Sandaime had failed to do and reign in the "Kyuubi brat" thinking the necklace the half-devil now wore was some kind of leash.

"I can't believe these people. I wonder what it was your Father saw that made them want to defend this village?" said Tsunade, as she had seen the hate filled looks, and knew they were aimed at Vergil.

"You and me both. Doesn't matter now though. You're going to be in charge with the old man helping you out with the politics and telling you who to trust," said Vergil, as they made it to the Hokage Tower, and saw the old man relaxing while reading a certain orange book that made Tsunade quite upset at seeing.

"I see now how Jiraiya got away with his peeping for so many years," said Tsunade, as she saw the Sandaime scramble to hide the book, and blush in embarrassment.

"Oh Tsunade! You're back and so are the others. I half expected you to bring back Jiraiya in a full body cast for trying to peep on you," said the Sandaime, as he saw them sweat drop at his words, and Vergil let out a small laugh at that comment.

"Very funny sensei. But now that I'm back I expect to be brought up to speed with my Godson and just what possessed you to let things get so bad while I was away," said Tsunade, as she saw the Hokage sigh in shame, and motioned her to sit down so he could tell her the entire story.

Vergil not carrying for this however, left to head back to his Estates to see how his two slaves were doing, and hoped they had behaved themselves while he was gone.

(Namikaze Estates-15 Minutes Later)

"I HATE DOING THESE FUCKING CHORES!" yelled Tayuya, as she had been doing some chores that she couldn't sweet talk, or curse her way out of doing.

"Please try to calm down Tayuya-chan. I know doing some house work seems degrading, but considering the alternative we could be in right now, I prefer this easily, and its not like we're not allowed to continue our Shinobi training. Kurenai-sensei was even able to teach us a few Jutsus she knows outside of Genjutsu and that strange spandex wearing guy even said wearing weights would help too," said Kin, as she wore ankle bracelets even now, and wrist bracelets that had weight seals on them to make them.

"Don't remind me of that weirdo, as his hugging of that tinier version of him made me want to puke, and I had to deal with sneering assholes along with perverts that wanted to get into my pants thinking I would just submit because I'm a slave," said Tayuya, as she had to deal with a few assholes that wanted to teach her a lesson for siding with the snake Sannin, and then being the slave of the "Kyuubi brat" like it was some horrible curse.

"Don't worry about it Tayuya-chan. They are fools that will soon be put in their place," said Vergil, as he entered his home, and saw the two girls look up from their duties to see their Master had finally returned.

"Vergil-sama!" said Kin, as she rushed over to him, and gave him a bone crushing hug while Tayuya just waved since she wasn't much for the whole giving affection to others thing.

"Hello you two. Have you been good while I was away? Learning anything useful from your sensei?" said Vergil, as he saw Kin nod, and so did Tayuya though she was silently mumbling about queer men in green spandex making her want to puke out 2 weeks worth of food from her stomach.

"You will have to excuse Tayuya-chan for her words Vergil-sama. We met Maito Gai and his student Rock Lee while you were gone for physical training and they performed a very disturbing Genjutsu," said Kin, as she breathed in her Master's scent, and barely held back the moan from the sensation of it.

"Oh please, Kin just wants to do the physical training so you can have stamina needed to fuck your brains out," said Tayuya, as she ignored the "eep!" sound made by Kin, and the blush on the girl's face.

"Really?" said Vergil, as he saw Kin's face going cherry red, and her looking at Tayuya with an angry face before looking back her Master with embarrassment.

"Don't listen to her Vergil-sama! She's just jealous because I'm here and she can't jump you herself," said Kin, as she saw Tayuya go cherry red now, and looking angrily at Kin for that statement.

"What?! Why you little lying cock sucking...," said Tayuya, as she was about to go on a big foul mouth marathon, but the glare from Vergil shut her up, and she knew meant she was going to be punished.

"Tayuya, what have I told you about cursing, and aiming them at Kin or me?" said Vergil in a serious voice and saw Tayuya whimper in fear of the punishment.

"That it's not tolerated and I will be punished for it," said Tayuya, as she looked at her half-devil Master for mercy, and Kin seemed to have an apologetic look on her face for getting her friend in trouble.

"Yes. Follow me for your punishment. You too Kin-chan. Don't think I didn't see what you were trying to do," said Vergil, as he saw Kin look down in embarrassment, and knew that she had to be punished too.

Yet, at the same time Kin was looking forward to it, and was feeling excited about it.

(Hokage Tower-Council Room)

"Tsunade-sama, how good it is to see you back in Konoha again after so many years, and to become the Hokage like your Grandfather did years ago," said Koharu, as she greeted the younger woman with a smile that didn't match her eyes, and Tsunade could see it easily.

"Oh I do enjoy being here again Koharu-san, but I find that Konoha has changed a great deal since I've been here last, and a few things are concerning me dearly," said Tsunade, as she wanted to nip this in the bud, and deal with the things about Konoha she greatly disapproved of...appropriately.

"Concerning you? How so?" said Homura, as he saw the woman smirk at him, and it was not something the Councilman liked.

"My sensei has been informing on the past 12 years of a certain Namikaze's life and how certain individuals have been doing everything in their power to usurp the Yondaime's dying wish in seeing his son be a hero. That and you've been spoiling an unstable Uchiha, who thinks only of himself while not even caring for that of others. Now why would that be?" said Tsunade seeing the Shinobi Council pale at that information and turned to the Sandaime with a glare.

"Sarutobi, how can you speak such lies to your former student, and make us out to be the villains after all the good we have done the village?" said Koharu, as she glared at the old Hokage, who glared back, and silenced both his old teammates.

"Lies? You think I would not keep an eye on you two all this time? You were among the most outspoken in either killing Vergil or turning him into a weapon for Danzo. I myself am guilty of denying the boy what was his even in my belief it was for the best, but now that the Namikaze Heir has returned to his rightful place in Konoha, I can make it up to him, and make sure he gets the respect he should have gotten from the beginning," said the Sandaime, as he saw his old teammates protesting this, calling him a "demon lover", and an "Uchiha hater" of all things.

"It's clear the demon has poisoned both your minds. I say the decision in choosing a new Hokage should be the job of the Councils from now on and I intend to bring it up at our next meeting," said Homura, as he was not about to let these two demon loving fools stop them from keeping all the power they gained from the Yondaime's death.

"You can bring that motion to the next meeting all you want Homura-san, but you forget that such a law cannot be made thanks to the village charter, and to change it could be considered treason that I would have to report to the Daimyo," said the Sandaime, as he knew the last thing these two wanted was for the villages actions concerning Vergil to be made known to the Feudal Lord, and be punished for it.

"If there is nothing else, get out of my sight before I throw you out, and need to seek out Shizune for medical attention," said Tsunade, as she stomped her foot, and made the two former Shinobi run out of the room.

"That was pleasant," said the Sandaime, as he saw his former student reveal a much more gentler smile, and hugged him with tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry Sarutobi-sensei. For everything I have done wrong in my life from leaving the village that I should have stayed in to help you with to that of my Godson," said Tsunade, as she had done a lot of soul searching, and found her decision years ago to leave the Leaf had been a big mistake.

"Apology accepted Tsunade," said the Sandaime, as he walked out of the room to have a drink of sake' with her, and to enjoy the moment.

(Namikaze Estate-At the Moment)

"Did you two learn your lesson?" said Vergil, as he sheathed his sword, and both girls pulled up their panties with red faces to match their sore rears before going to retrieve their clothes.

"Yes Vergil-sama," said Kin and Tayuya together, as they both got spanked by the flat side of Yamato at the same time, and had to wait until he had sheathed his blade to get their clothes back on.

"Good. I know the punishment seems harsh, but I do not do this out of malice, and I hope you understand I set certain rules here to show you restraint. Tayuya-chan, I know you like to swear a lot to scare people, but when you aim it at people that you consider your friends, then I cannot condone it, and need to remind you that doing so is wrong. As for you Kin, I punished you because you baited your friend into breaking my rule on no swearing, and needed to be taught a lesson on that. Since you have learned your lesson, I suggest you all go to the hot springs for a nice relaxing bath to take away the soreness, and reflect on my words," said Vergil, as he kissed them both on their foreheads, and smirked when they blushed at the sign of affection.

"Yes Vergil-sama," said the two girls before they headed off to heal their sore butts and possibly get the rest of the day off.

"I wish I could show them more intimacy, but at the same time I feel like I don't know how, and I need help on the subject. But who to turn to? All the males are perverts, the women around me will just give me advice that will make me feel submissive, and that's not my nature in the slightest. I wonder how my parents would deal with this?' thought Vergil, as he looked back on all the people in his life, and realized there was only one person he could talk to that wouldn't waste his time.

Umino Iruka.

(Konoha Academy-10 Minutes Later)

Iruka sighed, as he watched over the youngsters in his classroom doing their assignments, and not causing a ruckus for once that would make a teacher wish for SS-ranked missions with an ANBU unit. However, his mood quickly changed when a certain half-devil made his appearance at his classroom door, and got the attention of the kids in the class.

"Naruto?" said Iruka, as he saw the former blonde enter the room, and the kids going all excited at seeing him.

"Boss!" said Konohamaru, as he got up from his seat, and tackled the half-devil, who caught the kid, and held him in a brotherly hug.

"Hey Konohamaru. Behaving yourself?" said Vergil, as he saw the young Sarutobi shake his head no, and got his hair ruffled for it.

"Nope! I'm pulling pranks and making teachers crazy," said Konohamaru with his two friends yelling out they do it too while Hinata's younger sister Hanabi sighed while banging her head against her desk calling the trio bakas.

Though like her older sister Hinata, little Hanabi did think Vergil was handsome, and would be lying if she said otherwise.

"That's good. Still, when you aren't doing that, I expect you to be training, and getting stronger with your friends. After all, I do expect to be your Jounin sensei one day, and train you in everything I can," said Vergil, as he saw the boy looking at him wide eyed, and was jumping around excitedly because of it.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Iruka, I need your advice on something, but I need to speak to you about it alone, and it can't wait," said Vergil, as he motioned for his old teacher to come follow him, and Iruka looked at his class with a look that said "behave yourself or else!" while he was away.

The kids all had halos on their heads when he left, which soon turned to devil horns, and the scheming to prank their teacher had begun.

"What do you need Naruto?" said Iruka, as they entered an empty classroom, and saw his former student walking to the window with his hands behind his back in thought.

"First off, call me Vergil, as I changed my name to that of my ancestor, and I need your help in regards to...women," said Vergil, as he saw Iruka's jaw hit the floor, and would have thought it to be humorous if this wasn't so important.

"You want my help in regards to women? You did have 'the talk' right?" said Iruka, as he wanted to be perfectly clear with his former student that was the foundation in terms of a young adolescent entering puberty.

"Of course, but you are the only one I can trust in giving me good advice, and not screw me over," said Vergil, as he saw Iruka nod, and walk over to him before putting a hand on the half-devil's shoulder.

"Naru-I mean Vergil, I never really had a relationship with anyone, and while I'm not old that I still can't try...all I can say to you is that you should think of the one you are with respect. Listen to them and they will listen to you when you speak in return," said Iruka, as he patted Vergil on the back, and the half-devil smirked at Iruka before giving him a hug.

"Thanks Iruka, though if I were you, I would find that special lady soon because I think I see a few grey hairs on your head, and ladies don't like old people showing their age," said Vergil before he left with shell shocked Iruka quickly looking for a mirror and saw he had been lied to about the grey hairs.

"VERGIL!" yelled Iruka, as he was now mad, and his anger increased further when he returned to his classroom when he was hit by a couple dozen pies, and the kids laughing at him after they finished taking a picture seconds after it happened.

Oh how Iruka wished the old rules for spanking misbehaving students was still around.

(Namikaze Estates-Moments Later)

Kin and Tayuya were in a state of bliss, as the indoor hot springs soothed their aching bodies, and their sore butts from the punishment still fresh in their minds. When they both entered, they each caught a glimpse of the others rear end, and saw they each got the same if not close to the same amount of redness. They had both apologize for getting the other in trouble and would make sure to reign in their thoughts that conspired to get the other in trouble with Vergil.

"Did you mean that? You thought I was jealous of you being close to Vergil so I could get it on with him?" said Tayuya, as she saw Kin blush in embarrassment at her own choice of words, and looked uneasy.

"Well...aren't you? I mean I know you are all against being with someone since you feel that your swearing scares guys off, but I know you are nice beyond that tough cursing machine type girl, and Vergil-sama is sweet in his own way," said Kin, as she saw Tayuya look away while refraining from cursing while have a tint of red on her face, and didn't look at her fellow slave in the eyes.

"Say I did like this guy, whether I was free or slave, and I wanted to _eventually_ jump his devil bone...I would have to consider you along with any other girl in his life to be a big factor," said Tayuya, as she saw Kin blush further, and looked away since the thought of being intimate with Vergil was something she wanted.

"Am I interrupting anything?" said Vergil with a towel around his waist and saw both girls blushing at the sight of him along with the fact he was only wearing a towel.

'Holy shit!' thought both girls while a thin line of blood ran from their noses and were trying to say something, but the words seemed to be blocked by something in their throat.

"You don't mind if I join you. It's been a long time before I could enjoy a hot spring bath with anyone," said Vergil seductively, as he decided to act on certain pieces of advice he got after he had his little talk with Iruka, whose advice was insightful didn't really help with what he was feeling, and had to go to a more...demonic source.

Kyuubi.

The fox while giving his soul to him along with his powers, had not left him like Vergil made everyone believe, and Kyuubi was quite understanding of what it is that plagued the half-devil. Basically, Kyuubi told Vergil that he was experience demon puberty, which unlike normal human puberty required he go out, and screw a hot piece of ass available to him.

While Vergil consider doing that, he wasn't just going to do that with anyone, and had made a list of various women in his life that he would do that with. The first two that popped into his mind were of course the two sitting in front of him, as he had smelled the honey scent the two had when he was around, and it was back even stronger now because of his current lack of attire.

"W-We don't m-mind Vergil-kun," said Kin, as she felt tingly all over, and so did Tayuya if the way she was fidgeting was any indication.

_**"Smell that my vessel? These two want you badly. It doesn't really matter if its love or lust just take them since they want it too!" **_said Kyuubi, as he released more pheromones from Vergil's body that made the girls even hornier, and when they saw what lay beyond the towel gave the girls intense nosebleeds.

'HE'S HUGE!' thought Kin and Tayuya, as they saw him sink into the water, and had to struggle not to look at the water where a certain appendage rested.

"I wanted to apologize to you both for the punishment I gave you both. It must have hurt and it was degrading to you both," said Vergil, as he saw their shocked expressions, and they quickly moved closer to him before giving him a hug.

"We were the ones that were wrong Vergil-sama. I made Tayuya-chan curse," said Kin, as she ran a hand along his chest while kissing his shoulder, and Tayuya was doing the same.

"And I was swearing at Kin when I should have kept my mouth shut," said Tayuya, as she didn't understand why she felt this way right now, but her body seemed to have this idea of overriding her mind in some kind of coup d'e tat to make her desire her Master.

"You've been good to us Vergil-sama. We've been given clothes, a home to live in, and letting us train to get stronger when anyone else would have let us become weak. Let us make it up to you now in our own way," said Kin, as she kissed his lips, and Tayuya wanted to get in on it with kissing soon becoming a full blown make out session with both girls with one of his hands playing with each of their breasts.

"Are you sure you want to do this Kin-chan? Tayuya-chan?" said Vergil, as he required a second to breathe, and saw them nod their heads with eyes burning with lust.

"Yes Vergil-sama. Now I believe Tayuya needs to clean her mouth for swearing and requires your big cock to make that happen," said Kin, as she saw Tayuya look into the water hungrily before going face down onto Vergil's appendage, and began to give him a blowjob while his hand once on the redheads breast went to her pussy to finger it.

As for Kin, she was sucking on Vergil's face while his hand was on her breast needing it with all the love, and attention she could ever want to have happen to it. She moaned out load when he left her left breast for her right one and she felt one of Tayuya's hands go to her pussy before fingering it with a purpose.

'Damn! I wonder where they learned to do this?' thought Vergil, as he found their skills to be incredible, and could only have gotten this way through a teacher.

But who?

Somewhere in Konoha a certain purple haired woman sneezed before she went back to eating her massive plate of dango that was her reward for secretly teaching two slave girls how to please their man.

Back with Vergil, he could feel his climax from Tayuya's "washing of her mouth" fast approaching, and could feel hers from his finger work on pussy. The half-devil let out a deep roar that was muffled by Kin's mouth on his own and came into Tayuya's while she had her own orgasm from his fingers with her own bringing Kin to her own climax too.

After a moment, Tayuya got out of the water nearly coughing with water, and some cum exiting her mouth in the process. Kin had collapsed against Vergil from her own orgasm, as the half-devil himself leaned back against the rim wall of the hot spring, and moved them closer to him.

"That was incredible!" said Kin, as she had a hand go down to Vergil's cock, and felt him still hard after Tayuya's blowjob.

"Do you want to proceed further?" said Vergil, as he knew what the next step was, and it was going to be their choice to continue.

"Hell yes!" said Tayuya, as she was feeling the urge, and knew it was going to happen sooner or later.

"What she said," said Kin, as her body screamed to be satisfied, and wanted his member now!

"Be warned, I have a lot of stamina, and may tire you out," said Vergil, as he picked them both up by their butts, and getting squeals from both of them when he got them all out of the hot springs.

"That's the idea," said Kin, as she kissed his neck, and ran her tongue into his ear.

"Fuck us raw," said Tayuya, as she was grinding against him, and was nipping at his ear lobe.

"As you wish," said Vergil, as he took off to the bedroom with both girls getting excited at the prospect, and were glad they were his slaves.

(4 Hours Later)

Vergil walked out of the bedroom with his crimson robe on, as he left the two content girls lying their with smiles on their faces, and the bed sheet covering their nude forms. Walking down the steps of his home to the first floor, Vergil looked at the vastness of his home for the first time since he called it his home, and realized just how empty it was even with the current occupants inside of it.

_**"Thinking about the future?"**_ said Kyuubi, as he saw where Vergil's thoughts were now going, and what the emptiness in this room was doing to his vessel.

'You think you know everything about me simply because you are inside my mind. But yes, I am thinking of the future, and the legacy I want to leave behind,' thought Vergil, as he pictured kids running around this place one day, and the idea of being a Father in the distant future entering his mind.

_**"You have those two girls upstairs, the Hyuuga girl that has a major crush on you, and let's not forget the others within the female populous that could help you rebuild your clan,"**_ said Kyuubi, as he grinned evilly at Vergil within the half-devil's mindscape, and the boy just shook his head at the fox.

'Konoha's populace will do everything in their power to hurt my children if I had any. The Hyuuga Elders would demand my offspring I have with Hinata be branded with the Cage Bird Seal, if not that then the Councils would demand all my offspring have their powers sealed away until a time they believed it was right to see it awakened, and let's not forget that arrogant asshole Danzo that the old man dislikes so much would give his other arm to see them in his Root program. Before I can have any devil kids of my own Kyuubi, I need to kill them all, and the time for that is not right now,' thought Vergil, as his eyes narrowed at the thought of those fools running everything, and the bloodlust in his body was calling for all their heads.

To kill them all and let the Shinigami sort them out.

_**"Is that why you want me to keep you sterile until the time is right to have kids?"**_ said Kyuubi, as he had made sure his vessel shot blanks into the girls per his vessel's request, and any other girl he was with.

'Got it in one my friend. One day, this house will be filled again, but for now it must remain near empty, and will have to be filled slowly with those I know are worthy of being a part of my clan,' thought Vergil, as he went to go outside, and see how his friends were doing.

(A/N: YAY! I updated! I hope this was a good chapter. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Curiosity nearly killed the Nibi

Vergil was walking throughout Konoha for some time completely bored, as he had tried to find his friends, but had been unable to successfully see them, and decided to head to a place he hated with a passion. The preverbal itch in the back of his mind he had held off from scratching since his ascension to being a half-devil that his demonic blood had been screaming at him to do.

Destroy the old orphanage.

It still stood there like a scab that wouldn't die, as it was still used even now for taking in children without parents, and had been his Hell for a good 6 years of his life. Vergil could only ball his fists, as he hated the memories of the past that echoed within his mind, and in his heart at being beaten by that damn witch every other day. How the kids would get what should have been _his _food for doing it themselves, and when he was actually given food...well let's just say hunger was a very powerful spice along with the need to survive.

'It's time this place died with my old life!' thought Vergil, as his sword came to his right hand, and walked towards the old building.

"Well, I never thought you would be back here demon!" said the old hag that ran the orphanage, and was being supported by an old cane.

"Why? Because your so called 'lessons' that you taught me about being worthless were supposed to stick? I may be a demon now, but back then I was just a simple innocent _human_ boy you thought you could torment because of what was sealed inside of me, and it was because of people like you that I've decided to come back here to teach you along with your staff a lesson of my own," said Vergil, as he walked up the steps while the old woman sneered, and spit on the ground in front of him.

"Innocent human boy? Ha! You were a demon the moment the fox was sealed up inside of you and everyone knew it. Now after all these years you come back to kill me huh? Just a like a mindless demon would in seeking vengeance against its betters!" said the old woman, as she glared at him with her cold beady eyes, and held her ground against him.

"What should I do? Take the wounds you've given me during my childhood and walk on like they were nothing? No. I'm going to have the last word and you can't stop me from doing it because like you said...I'm a demon," said Vergil, as he drew Yamato, and glared at the old bat with such intensity that she backed up a few steps because of it.

"If you kill me and my staff, you will be punished for it by the Councils!" said the old woman, as she was hoping that threat would stay his hand, and tug on the invisible leash that was supposedly to be around his neck due to the old Sandaime being hassled by the two Councils.

"Really? Well, since you've clearly haven't heard, the two Councils cannot do anything to me because I am the last of the Namikaze Clan, and can get away with things. Just like one Uchiha Sasuke, only unlike him I intend to actually restore my clan, and teach all it's inhabitants a few lessons of my own" said Vergil, as he saw the woman about to speak again, and he was getting sick of hearing her speak.

"Like there is anyone willing to have your children you filthy dem-AAAAHHHH!" said the old woman, as she found her left arm severed off, and onto the ground while Vergil didn't even bat an eye at her loss.

"You are an annoying bitter old woman, who has to die to make me feel better, and to remove painful memories of this place from my mind," said Vergil, as he thrust his sword into the old woman's gut, looked her right in the eyes before twisting the blade, and sliced her diagonally in half.

"What's going on?" said a member of the orphanage staff, as he came out, and saw the dead old woman that ran the place, and then at Vergil looking at him with cold eyes that made a chill run up his spine.

"Simple. Everyone that worked here that made my life miserable is going to die," said Vergil before the orphanage staff member lost his head and knew no more.

(Hokage Tower-15 Minutes Later)

Tsunade sighed at the mountain of paperwork in front of her, as she couldn't understand how her old sensei got through this without wanting to kill himself, and only now had learned he was able to do it recently with Shadow Clones. So here she was, drinking sake', watching her clones going to work on the paperwork, and glaring at her for not giving them sake' too.

"I can't believe you didn't think of this yourself. You are the Professor after all," said Tsunade, as she saw the Sandaime glare at her, and took a sip of his sake' in his cup.

"Keep it up Tsunade and I'll make my final acts as the Hokage of Konoha to ban you from ever gambling again," said the Sandaime since he didn't officially end his term as the Hokage tomorrow afternoon.

"Sandaime-sama! Tsunade-sama!" said a Chuunin running into the room with a look on his face that just spelled trouble.

"What is it now? Did Jiraiya get caught peeping again?" said Tsunade, as she had been told by her sensei that many women in Konoha were a lot like her in terms of hurting perverted men, and since Jiraiya was here in Konoha doing his research...well it was only logical to assume he ran into someone that didn't like it.

Hopefully it was Anko.

"No. It's the old orphanage on the other side of the village. The one that held Namikaze Vergil for 6 years before they kicked him out. There's been a slaughter of the people there and its burning to the ground," said the Chuunin, as he saw Tsunade narrow her eyes, and leave with the Sandaime to investigate this.

(With Vergil)

The half-devil stood there watching the place burn to the ground, the children inside of it were allowed to live, and run randomly into the village like he had done when he was kicked out. The people that ran the place were all dead, just like the old hag herself that was in charge of running the place, and enjoyed seeing the place burn like it was covered in the flames of Hell!

It wasn't long until the ANBU came surrounding him in a circle formation before the old soon to be retired _again_ Sandaime and new Hokage that was Senju Tsunade arrived.

"It's strange. When I was attacked as a child it took ANBU to get to me in 45 minutes when I was near the Hokage Tower, but when it comes to me dishing out punishment that's even farther away from that place, you get here like the Shinigami himself is on your ass. Why is that?" said Vergil, as he ignored the ANBU surrounding him, and just stared at the burning building in front of him.

"Vergil I..." said the Sandaime, but look the half-devil gave him told him not to speak, and keep his mouth shut.

"You know what the people at the orphanage told me before I ended there lives? They each told me that both the Councils _and_ the Hokage approved of my abuse I suffered here along with those I got every other day. That you had to prevent me from developing a backbone early on like my Father did that made him such a powerhouse and dominant force in the Shinobi world. That by being submissive, would ensure that I didn't think twice about raising a hand against the village, and you would then _play_ the caring loving Grandfather. Was it _all _a lie Sarutobi? To ensure my loyalty to the village until the time came to give me what I wanted after my undying loyalty to the village was cemented into my very soul?!" said Vergil, as he had been very ruthless to that one fool that told him everything in the belief he would be shown mercy, and be spared his wrath.

The man should have realized that the devil doesn't show mercy and neither does he.

"You let that happen? You never told me that!" said Tsunade, as she was about to punch her sensei all the way to Iwa, but stopped when the ANBU began to pull weapons out, and got ready to attack.

"It was the only way to ensure Vergil would be loyal to Konoha that could be agreed upon by the two Councils while keeping the next generation from learning about the Kyuubi being sealed inside of him. With Jiraiya and you both gone, I had no one to take care of the boy full time to make sure he grew up loyal without hurting him. By the time he was Hokage, Vergil would have had the support of the Leaf's next generation, and the Clan Heads from his childhood to make Konoha prosper," said the Sandaime, as he could only impose his law to ensure the younger generation would help give the half-devil more incentive to stay loyal to the Leaf, and let go of his hate for the older.

"Loyalty? Loyalty! What about my Father and _his_ loyalty? His _trust_ in you and the others to do what was right. To do what was FAIR! I do not have any loyalty to the Leaf, but only a rare few that still stand for what is fair. Everyone else...is just target practice," said Vergil, as he turned to look at the two Kage level Shinobi, and saw them tense at seeing his eyes.

"Vergil, I'm sorry I did this to you, and tried to enforce a loyalty that should never had been shoved down your throat. I was wrong!" said the Sandaime meaning it, as he never wanted to do it, just as he never wanted to have Itachi kill nearly his entire clan, and let the man become a Missing Nin.

"People normally are when it comes to me. Which is why so many people have to die so they can see just how wrong they truly are," said Vergil, as he saw the ANBU around him tense, and Tsunade saw it just like he did.

"Do not attack!" said Tsunade, but the ANBU apparently didn't want to listen to her, and did the exact opposite.

"I'm sorry the beginning as Hokage of Konoha has to start of so bloody Tsunade, but I am tired of dealing with these scum, and need to show the Leaf village that they are not the invincible beings they make themselves out to be," said Vergil, as time seemed to slow down in front of him before he began cutting through ANBU, and slicing them to pieces.

When it was over, none of the ANBU were alive, and all Tsunade could do was look at the destruction the half-devil caused. Sheathing his sword, Vergil looked at the old Kage looking back at him with guilt covered eyes, and walked over to the old Sarutobi Clan member whispering something into his ear before leaving the stunned man behind to fall on his knees.

_"I own you now Sarutobi. You are not my surrogate Grandfather anymore. You are now considered private property of the devil."_

(Hokage Tower-3 Weeks Later)

"You wanted to see me?" said Vergil, as he had walked into the Hokage's Office to see Tsunade sitting at her desk deep in thought from the looks of it, and knew whatever it was she wanted to say was big.

"First, I want to say that because of what happened 3 weeks ago, my old sensei has been admitted into the Hospital, and is in critical condition from what seems like a weak heart finally breaking. Second, the kids told everyone what you did, and the two Councils want your head for it. However, because of your past, and the fact that our clients don't want you to be punished for what arrogant bigots did that's not going to happen. Since that's the case along with the Fire Daimyo believing that you should have justice for what happened, you are getting off the hook, and get a one time pass on this," said Tsunade, as she could only to this for him once, and no other time.

"I assume this counts for the Uchiha too?" said Vergil, as he was not about to be held down while the spoiled Uchiha got away with things time, and time again that should have gotten him executed.

"Yes. Though the Councils were against it, but that's not new, and I had to put my foot down literally to ensure they understood the Uchiha brat is not getting off easy anymore," said Tsunade, as she saw Vergil nod, and could live with that.

"I was also told you have a mission for me," said Vergil, as he saw Tsunade nod, and hand him a scroll containing a particularly high ranked mission.

"Yes. The Councils felt that because of your powers far exceeding your rank, they want you to take solo missions that would keep you out of Konoha to let this incident cool down further, and gave you this rather _delicate_ assignment that after reading I approved of," said Tsunade, as she had protested this because this mission was an ANBU status mission, but the Councils felt because Vergil killed a good deal of qualified ANBU that he should help pick up the slack, and do the mission himself.

"Fools. They want me on this mission so I can die and they can claim my clan's power for themselves, but then again that's only _IF_ I were to die, and even then if I didn't leave it to anyone I considered worthy of it outside of family," said Vergil, as he left the room to set out on the mission in front of him, and sneered at the very words that were written on it before tearing it up.

_Mission Assignment: Go to Lightning Country, infiltrate Kumo, and abduct the vessel of the Nibi for information regarding what she knows. If the vessel resists, the use of deadly force is authorized, and killing her is allowed._

_Failure to do either is not tolerated._

(Konoha Streets-2 Hours Later)

Vergil walked through the streets ignoring the frightened looks of the people and that of its Shinobi that saw him walking through the streets. People had come to learn that it was him alone that destroyed the orphanage and the entire staff out of vengeance for all the past abuse it gave him. When questioned by it from his friends, Vergil had told them the details of his life in the orphanage, and asked them if they could take what did without going demon on the people there?

Neji understood from his time serving the Main Family and the Cage Bird Seal being used on his side of the family for the smallest error made when serving the Main Family. The seal on the Branch Family only hurt for a few seconds so it wasn't as bad as what Vergil went through growing up being beaten physically by those around him.

Hinata felt the same way as Neji with her pure gentle heart forgiving him for killing the people at the orphanage and told him with all the inner strength she could muster that he wasn't wrong before she fainted from being so close to him.

Tenten had felt a little disturbed by his actions, but that was understandable since she had her family, who she trusted to make sure nothing happened to her growing up, and help her become strong. However, she understood that if something did happen to her, she had it on good authority to kick a great deal of ass when possible.

The others let him know that they felt the same way with the exception of Sakura, who had called him a monster, and ran off saying she didn't want to be near him.

Quite frankly, Vergil didn't care what Sakura thought of him, and just ignored her.

"Vergil-chan!" said Anko having come out of nowhere and tackled the half-devil with a smothering hug with his face in her well sized breasts.

"Hello Anko. Still causing people misery I take it?" said Vergil, as he was able to speak after she removed his face from her valley, and saw her smirking at him.

"Of course. I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't," said Anko, as she saw him push his hair back after it got messed up from her hug, and had to fight back her own blush at seeing that hot face of his that made her want to jump him in a dark alley.

"Good point," said Vergil smirking at her and saw the blush now on Anko's face along with the spike of arousal the woman seemed to be generating if what he smelled was correct.

"So, I hear you killed those fuckers from the orphanage along with some ANBU that tried to attack you, and made quite a mess for the new Hokage," said Anko, as she saw him nod, and she smiled further at his admittance to it.

"I removed that scab from my childhood so I could finally be free of those past memories of my pain. Do you disagree?" said Vergil seeing Anko scowl at him before punching him in the shoulder.

"Fuck no! You gave those assholes what they deserved and you got away with it too!" said Anko, as she put her hands on her hips, and slightly parted her trench coat giving the half-devil a good view of her body that many other males would have been crippled from the waist down if they saw what he did.

"Well, since you are here, how would like to help me with my mission, and get a cut of the mission pay?" said Vergil, as felt an extra pair of eyes wouldn't hurt on this mission, and Anko seemed like a woman he could trust.

Well...trust in completing the mission with him.

"Really? What kind of mission are we talking about here? B-rank? A-rank?" said Anko intrigued by the offer, as she knew that either of those could wet her whistle in terms of letting her bloodlust out, and this kid was giving her an offer she couldn't refuse at first glance.

"S-rank actually. Follow me and I'll fill you in on the way to Lightning Country," said Vergil, as he saw her jaw drop, and grab him by his trench coat before giving him a big kiss right on his lips with tongue.

"Count me in. And if you behave yourself Vergil-kun, I will give you an _extra special treat_, and then some to show my appreciation," said Anko, as she saw grin at her with predatory eyes like she did him, and gasped when she felt one of his hands grab her ass before giving it a good squeeze.

"Thank you for the invitation to such delights Anko-chan, I look forward to taking you up on your offer, and your _'special treat'_ with great delight," said Vergil, as he gave Anko's rear another squeeze before somehow breaking out of her grip on him while feeling some of the Kyuubi's own mischief beginning to influence him more, and the half-devil had to admit...he really was beginning to like it.

'S-rank? Holy shit! If this is as good as I think it is, I'll jump him after the mission, and give him a bunch of kids in the process. Wait! Why am I thinking like that? I don't want to have kids. Do I? No! Of course not! Well...maybe in the near future,' thought Anko, as she ran after Vergil, and licked her lips wondering how much of man this half-devil boy was becoming.

(Kumo-9 Days Later)

"Wow! This place is actually kind of nice," said Anko, as she was in disguise in a henge with a fake ID card indicating she was a traveler, and Vergil had done the same though he had henged his hair to be red while giving himself a "tattoo" of a skull on his cheek.

"Considering it's an opposing village, then yes it is," said Vergil, as he walked through it while ignoring the looks of several girls looking at him with cherry red faces, and the scent of their arousal filling his nose.

"So do you think the Nibi vessel is here in the village now?" said Anko, as she didn't see anyone that matched the description of said woman, and there was no demonic chakra being felt by either Leaf Shinobi.

"Yes. From what Jiraiya told me of the Raikage, he likes to keep her on a short leash, and close to Kumo at all times. It's his way of telling her that she belongs to him and there will be hell to pay should she try to leave," said Vergil, as he saw Anko snarl at that, and Vergil could understand why since they didn't like being told what to do like property or slaves for that matter.

"Wait! What's that I'm hearing?" said Anko, as it sounded like shouts, and a large crowd seemed to be forming around a certain area of Konoha.

"The bitter sounds of hatred," said Vergil, as they leaped to the rooftops with Anko now following, and removed the henges around them before crouching down on the roof of a building right above the mob.

"Get the demon bitch!" yelled one person, who threw an empty bottle at her, and barely missed the slightly injured blonde haired woman wearing a Jounin outfit that Kumo Shinobi wore.

"Let her know that she is beneath us!" yelled another person, as he threw a brick at the Nibi vessel, and was destroyed by the said woman's fist.

"I think we found the Nibi vessel, but how are we going to get her out of this without raising a stink, and back to Konoha without the entire villages Shinobi force attacking?" said Anko, as she looked to where Vergil was, but found he wasn't there, and was in fact now on the ground walking through the crowd towards the blonde woman now beginning to draw on the Nibi's power.

"Get away from me or else I'll turn you into ash!" said Yugito, as she hissed at him, and was about to send a good portion of Nibi's fire at him when he stopped just a few feet of her before turning around with his sword drawn that made Nibi become frightened on a level Yugito didn't think was possible.

"Do you seek sanctuary?" said Vergil, as he saw the crowd back up while Anko stuck to the shadows to prepare for their escape out of Kumo, and the half-devil had an idea of what she was going to do.

"What?" said Yugito, as she saw Kumo Shinobi coming in this direction, and she had no doubt that they were going to pin this on her.

"I can give you sanctuary if you come with me. I can take away the pain of being hated for the demon inside of you," said Vergil, as the civilians dispersed when the Shinobi arrived, and had there weapons drawn.

"You! Throw down your weapon and step away from the demon bitch," said a Kumo ANBU Captain with a katana sword in hand.

"If I take you up on your offer, how do I know you won't try to make me your weapon like the Raikage has in the past, and do your dirty work?" said Yugito, as she wondered how this boy was going to free her, and why the Nibi seemed to be shaking either with fear or...excitement?

"Because I was once like you, but I broke free, and I can grant you that freedom if you wish it," said Vergil, as he saw the group of Kumo Shinobi around him getting angry at being ignored.

"Hey! Did you hear me? Drop your weapon and step away from the Raikage's demon vessel!" said the ANBU Captain and was about to attack when he saw the cold eyes of Vergil staring back him.

_**"Trust him kitten. I sense no lies in his words. I sense Kyuubi's aura around him, but it's different then usual, and there is something else. Something I have not sensed in a very long time," **_said Nibi, as she did feel Kyuubi inside of Vergil due to the Shinigami's connection to the boy, and knew only the Shinigami had the power to seal away Kyuubi, and even then into a newborn infant.

"I'll come with you, but how do we get out of here?" said Yugito, as she had come to trust the cat demon more over the years, and knew that her survival in getting out of this bigot filled hellhole required trusting the people Nibi said to trust.

"Through my teammate in this mission. Anko!" said Vergil, as he saw the ANBU charge at him finally while a giant snake came out of nowhere causing his along with the other Kumo Shinobi to look at the summons before the half-devil struck cutting though them before they even had a chance to attack.

Turning around, Vergil grabbed Yugito, who was surprised he could even do that, and leaped onto the giant snake summons that Anko was now commanding to head out of Kumo while telling it to do a lot of damage along the way. The snake summons didn't mind, as it enjoyed smashing through the places when following orders, and since word got out of Orochimaru's death that meant that Anko was the only one that could summon them.

Something that Vergil made clear to Manda before coming entering Kumo.

(Flashback 2-Days Ago)

_**"What? Orochimaru is dead?!"**_ said Manda, as Anko had summoned him, and he had a look on him that told the two below him that he was angry.

Then again Manda was always angry so that was nothing knew.

"He is. I killed him," said Vergil, as he saw Manda narrow his eyes at him, and hissed at the half-devil.

_**"Then why did you summon me here? Surely not to let this **__**weak**__**thing next to you inform me that she is to become my new summoner? The fact she can even summon my kin with me being the exception is something I don't tolerate easily. Give me one could reason why I shouldn't just eat the two of you now?!"**_ said Manda, as he was going to if he wasn't given a good reason, and saw Vergil narrow his eyes at the snake before grabbing onto Manda's nose with his devil arm.

"Because if you don't do what Anko-chan says, I'm going to have to get violent Manda, and the last time I got violent I killed a lot of people," said Vergil, as he squeezed snake summons nose hard, and kicked the giant snake with his boot hard under the jaw that sent Manda's upper body back that he looked like a giant C before he came down hard.

'Whoa!' thought Anko, as she had never seen anyone do that to Manda, and it was clear that the now angry Boss Summons for snakes felt the same way.

_**"You arrogant human filth! I am going to enjoy devouring you whole!" **_said Manda, as he lashed out at Vergil, who drew Yamato from its sheathe, moved away from Manda's mouth, and slashed diagonally down on the snake's face that left a deep scar along the eye that had it been any closer would have made the Boss Summons lose the organ.

"Care to try again? Because to be honest, you are more valuable alive, and I would rather not deal with one of your children that could take your place after I kill you," said Vergil, as he aimed his blade under Manda's jaw when driven forward, would pierce flesh, and strike the Boss Summon's brain.

_**"What do you want from me?"**_ said Manda, as he felt the sharp point of the sword, and could see this boy was not playing around.

"Simple. Anko is your new Master Summoner. When she summons you, there will be no sacrifices, no demands for sacrifices, and if you do...," said Vergil, as he let the threat hang there so Manda got the point, and felt his own sword's point needed to be used to enforce the threat.

_**"Very well. I agree to the terms. Just don't get weak or I will kill you both if I see it!"**_ said Manda, as he went "poof" out of their sight, and left them alone for a good few seconds before Anko tackled Vergil to give him a big heated kisses while saying "thank you" after each kiss.

(End Flashback)

Vergil's thoughts on the moment broke, as he looked down at the blonde woman he was holding at the waist, and sensed she was trying to keep her blush down at such close contact with him since it was rare feeling to be held in such a way. Behind them, Kumo Shinobi were hot in their pursuit of them, as the Raikage had appeared on the scene not long after they tried to get away, and told every Shinobi in Kumo to go after them to bring back Yugito.

"These guys are still pursing us Vergil-kun! Even with my pet trying to get us to the Fire Country border, they can still try to stop us, and if I were them it would have to be pretty soon," said Anko, as she knew that her summons could be hurt with a well aimed Jutsu, and would throw them off violently allowing the enemy to get the drop on them.

"Leave them to me then. Get Yugito to the Fire Country border. Once there, you can get her close to Konoha before waiting for me to catch up, and have her see the old hag" said Vergil, as he let go of Yugito slowly, but the woman held onto him, and didn't want to lose him since this was her only chance to fully escape Kumo.

"You will come back right? I only left Kumo because of what you promised me," said Yugito, as she felt so embarrassed right now groveling before this boy a few years her junior, and wished she could do something to prove she wasn't this weak sniveling girl.

"I promise you Yugito-chan that I will return," said Vergil, as he saw her blush before he leaped off the giant snake summons, and drew his sword for battle.

'Damn! He already has the two slave girls back home, a Hyuuga, a Yamanaka, and if the rumors are true a Inuzuka Heiress after him. Does he need anymore? Wait! Why do I even care? Damn body wanting to jump him after all that kissing!' thought Anko, as she had to restrain herself because of their timetable in retrieving Yugito from Kumo.

As the snake slithered at high speed towards Fire Country, Vergil waited until he was surrounded by Kumo Shinobi all ready to fighting him, and was not disappointed when a Jounin came at him first with a kunai in hand. The man was sliced to pieces before the half- devil found had to dodge an duel sword wielding ANBU and quickly cut through a Chuunin that tried to take advantage of the action.

"Lightning Style: Lightning Bull Jutsu!" said a Kumo Jounin with several scars on his face from the previous Shinobi war and thought his Jutsu would hit dead on because of the steel weapon in Vergil's hand.

Vergil however, put Yamato in his left hand, raised his right hand now turned demonic, and caught the lightning Jutsu before redirecting it back killing its creator in an instant.

"Nice try, but now its my turn now. 'Demonic Earth Style: Trembling Earth Jutsu!'" said Vergil, as he slammed his demonic hand down, and shook the ground around him in an unnaturally violent way sending the Kumo Shinobi flying everywhere.

"Get him!" said a Kumo ANBU, who moved in for close range combat, and tried to beat Vergil using advanced Taijutsu fighting designed specifically for ANBU in Kumo.

Vergil threw Yamato into the air before moving his body to either counter or block the Taijutsu moves thrown at him before redirecting the power he absorbed from the moves into a single attack. An attack that blew up two Shinobi he hit at the same time when they thought they could double team him together. When the sword he had thrown into the air came down, Vergil caught it, and used it in his Taijutsu to cut off the limbs of the Kumo Shinobi that attacked him before kicking them away leaving them with bloody stumps.

It wasn't long though before the other Kumo Shinobi jumped into fight Vergil, but were defeated, and turned in a bloody piles of nothing. They were either defeated by his sword, his Taijutsu, or his own arsenal of Jutsus the killed of not crippled his opponents.

'That seems to be all of them. Now to get back to the others,' thought Vergil, as he saw the remains of the group of Kumo Shinobi on the ground, and sheathed his sword before taking off to find the other two.

Within moments of Vergil leaving however, a lone female figure wearing a Hunter Nin mask, and a large sword on her back. Inspecting the area in sensing the chakra signatures in the area, the figure clenched her fist when she sensed the half-devil's chakra, and then looked at the direction the trail was leading.

'He was here! I'm close. Soon I will have my revenge!' thought the individual, as she went to follow her prey, and when he was within her grasp...she would strike!

(With Anko and Yugito)

The two women had settled down in a forest area after the giant snake was dispersed, as they waited for Vergil to return, and Anko could see Yugito was a bit nervous. Yugito had gone on long distance missions before for the Raikage, but she was always been with a well armed ANBU team to ensure she didn't go rouge, and she knew they had orders to neutralize her before taking her back to Kumo to be..."reeducated".

The mere thought of what that meant sent a shiver of Yugito's spine and the Nibi telling her she made a smart move in leaving to be with her new mate. That of course made the poor woman blush a good shade of red and was mentally screaming at her cat for making such a statement that had no truth to it whatsoever.

"Why are you so flustered? Thinking about a certain silver haired hunk, who has a killer sword, and knows how to use it?" said Anko, as she saw Yugito's blush deepen, and look away while mumbling to what sounded like herself in keeping such thoughts out of her head.

Though Anko suspected the girl was talking to Nibi more then herself.

_**"I'm so happy you finally found a mate my little kitten. I can see it now. Both of you are together, alone, drinking milk, and eating tuna while watching the sun set before that big moment where you present yourself to him so he can mount you to...,"**_ said Nibi while Yugito had put her fingers in her ears and cutting out the image Nibi was putting in her head.

'That's not my fantasy Nibi-chan, it's yours!' thought Yugito, who saw Nibi snicker at her, and had a look that told of mischievousness.

_**"Oh! So you **__**are**__** having fantasies about him? My little kitten is becoming a true feline thanks that hunky bit of half-devil meat,"**_ said Nibi, as she flinched at the yelling Yugito was giving her, and wondered how the girl could have such a high pitched set of lungs.

Then again that may work in her favor if Nibi could get the half-devil and her vessel together.

'Shut up Nibi! And what do you mean half-devil? Don't you mean half-demon?' thought Yugito, as she did sense the young _boy_, which she kept trying to repeat in her head, did have an aura about him that was demonic, and thought it had to do with his own demon sealed away.

_**"Technically a devil is a demon, but devil's are really high up on the demonic food chain, and judging from what I felt earlier from this young man...he is the long lined descendent of Sparda,"**_said Nibi, as she had not been born around that time, but her Great Great Grandmother when she was just a kitten herself however, _did_ meet one of the two Son's of Sparda on several separate occasions, and had passed down the feeling of that demonic chakra signature down from feline to kitten so none of them would forget it.

"Sparda?!" said Yugito, as she said that out loud, and it got Anko's attention.

_**"Yep! From what I was taught when I was a kitten, Sparda was the toughest devil on the block, and every female demon wanted nothing more then to mate with him back in the day. This boy seems to be his long lined descendant from one of his twin sons he sired ages ago,"**_ said Nibi, as she saw Yugito absorbing all this information, and knew that her vessel was going to enjoy being with this kid as time progressed.

"Is he like us though?" said Yugito more to herself even though she was speaking outside of her own mind.

_**"He was like you at one point. I don't know what happened of course, but if I were to make a guess, I would say he somehow used the demon that was sealed inside of him to jumpstart his power, and would have to have a powerful demon to make it happen,"**_ said Nibi, as she thought more about it, and wondered what demon Vergil held before his ascension.

"Let's just ask him at a later time. Alright?" said Yugito, as she didn't feel comfortable in where this conversation was heading, and it was only now did she realize she was talking outside of her mind.

"Problems inside your head? I get that on occasion, but when I go to my happy place, they tend to go away, and I hurt people since its part of my job description," said Anko, as she made Yugito sweat drop, and the Nibi inside of her doing the same.

"Considering your line of work that's no surprise Anko-chan," said Vergil, as he appeared in front of them, and saw Yugito's eyes light up with joy at his return.

"Vergil-kun!" said Anko, as she tackled him, and buried his face into her chest while moving as deep as she could into her chest.

'That bitch!' thought Yugito angrily and hissed at the woman for doing that to _her_ Vergil-kun.

_**"Oh! So he's **__**your**__** Vergil-kun now? But you do have a point kitten this snake bitch has to die!"**_ said Nibi, as she felt her kitten getting angry, and quite frankly so was she in this matter.

"Anko-chan, this can wait until _after_ we complete the mission, and everything concerning Yugito becomes official with the Hokage," said Vergil, as he snaked his hand under her skirt, and gave it a healthy squeeze that made Anko moan out in pleasure.

"Fine! But when this is over you and me are going to have a _looong_ 'talk' about this," said Anko, as she freed him from her bosom, and smirked at him while Vergil just smirked back.

"I'm sure you will make it quite..._stimulating_ Anko-chan," said Vergil, as he found the fox inside of him telling him to take Anko right now, and then Yugito afterwards so the girl wouldn't be left out.

All Vergil had to do was tell him to shut up and surprisingly the Kyuubi listened.

The trio made it back to Konoha without any further incidents, as they entered the new Hokage's Office, and gave Tsunade a full report while explaining he recruited Anko for this mission along with giving her a fair share of the mission pay. Tsunade wasn't thrilled by this, but considering Vergil got the job done, and weakening Kumo considerably she wasn't going to argue.

"Okay, Yugito was it? I'm putting you on a temporary probation status with us here in the Leaf. Also, to prevent people from hating you here like they did in Kumo, we're going to keep the information about the Nibi sealed inside of you a secret, and have you stay with Vergil until further notice at the Namikaze Estates. We will run a test assessment of your skills within the week privately at the Estates to see where you rank as a Shinobi. While the Raikage no doubt gave you Jounin status because of your demon, I am not going to have you use its powers during this test to see how strong you are without it, and have you train with Vergil after I see just how strong you really are," said Tsunade, as she saw Yugito blush for a second before it vanished, and Anko seething silently while Vergil just looked calm.

"Yes Hokage-sama," said Yugito, as she was silently glad to be living with the same person, who had saved her from Kumo, and brought before a Hokage that didn't see her like a mindless weapon to use on dangerous missions before throwing her away.

Nibi kept telling her that this was her chance to get laid, but that wasn't worth paying attention to, and had to fight back against the blush that came after Tsunade finished speaking.

"Also I would like to know if you know anything about the incident with the Ambassador from Kumo and if the Raikage had really sent him to capture a Hyuuga for their bloodline limit?" said Tsunade, as that had always pained her old sensei into sacrificing a member of the Hyuuga family that eventually led to the death of Hyuuga Hizashi along with the blood feud within the clan.

"If the Raikage was involved, he didn't share or brag about it in front of me, but I would bet Nibi's whiskers that he sent the man to do just that. The Raikage has always wanted to have more of everything to outnumber his enemies and instill a sense of dread upon all those that would oppose him. When it came to demon vessels, he felt having two would give him an advantage over another village with their one, and having the Byakugan in Kumo for himself is something I would expect him to try without a doubt," said Yugito, as she saw Tsunade nod, and accept her statement on the matter for now.

"Very well then. Dismissed," said Tsunade, as she sat back in her chair, and let out a sigh from the knowledge of what Vergil had done sink into her own mind before smiling at the notion of the Raikage being extremely upset.

It _could_ spark another Shinobi war, but then again when the man realizes just _who_ it was that freed Yugito from his grasp, the man will think twice, and possibly back off. Even then, the man had another more powerful demon vessel at this disposal, and to reveal he lost one already would make him look weak in front of everyone.

No, for the moment, the Raikage wouldn't do anything, and keep quiet to prevent himself from looking like a fool.

(Namikaze Estates-15 Minutes Later)

"Are you sure you don't want to crash for the night Anko-chan? I have plenty of room for you in here," said Vergil, as he looked at the purple haired woman, who had flirted so heavily with him, and he back at her with that same amount heavy flirting.

"Nah! I'd just trash the place like I do my home. Maybe another time," said Anko even though her instincts were telling her to go in there with him and let him impale her with his "sword" until her throat was too sore to scream anymore.

"Another time it is then," said Vergil, as he took her hand, and kissed it making Anko shiver at the touch that he had instilled on her person.

With Anko now going home, Vergil walked into his home followed by Yugito, and was instantly hugged by his two slaves before they kissed him passionately to show just how much they missed him.

"Welcome home Vergil-sama. Your slaves are ready to follow your _every _command,"  
said Kin, as she felt his hand on her rear, and the other on Tayuya's much to the joy of the blushing red head.

"Very well. My first command is to meet me upstairs in my room and my second is for you both to wearing your panties," said Vergil into their ears and gave each of their butts a good groping before they headed upstairs to their Master's bedroom.

"You sleep with them?" said Yugito, as she saw Vergil look at her, and she knew he was going to explain.

"They are former Shinobi from Sound so they fall under the guidelines of being adults by a Shinobi village, but after the failed invasion, I took them as slaves after they told me everything concerning the late Orochimaru. I admit, I didn't plan on being with them so soon, but being around so many hot women like yourself, and them does take its toll on my self-control. I didn't rape them if that's what you think," said Vergil, as the two slaves came to him willingly, and helped him unlock a side of him that was partially buried.

"Well...I guess that makes sense," said Yugito, as she saw Vergil nod a little, and showed her to the guest room that would be hers until further notice.

"Remember, you are not a prisoner here Yugito-chan, and will be treated with respect in my house. The Hokage has already put the necessary papers in motion to have you as my guest under the protection of my clan to prevent any members of the Councils from doing anything stupid. As for trusting her, I wouldn't worry since she is my Godmother, and owes me for lacking in her responsibilities in being one for most of my life," said Vergil, as he saw Yugito's eyes widen at that news, and felt her fears of being used like some kind of mindless weapon be put down at that news.

Without another word, Vergil shit the door behind him, and left Yugito to enjoy her stay at his Estates with her collapsing on her new bed before squirming around in it like a cat does in a comfortable spot it likes. Instantly, Nibi began talking to her vessel, telling her how lucky she had become, and was finally living in a place where the room could barely hold one person with a bed that didn't look like a prison cell.

_**"Now if only you had stripped naked for that sexy half-devil and asked him take your virginity,"**_ said Nibi making Yugito blush several shades of red before going into a squeal along with unleashing a big hissy fit that made Nibi laugh and ignore the threats the woman gave.

(With Vergil)

When the young half-devil walked into his room, he was greeted to the sight of Kin, and Tayuya both in just their panties while sitting on his bed eagerly awaiting him. Putting his sheathed sword against the door wall, Vergil removed his trench coat, his boots, and his shirt before he got to the edge of the bed.

"You've had a long tiring mission Master," said Kin, as she got off the bed before kissing him with a passion, and her hands undoing his pants.

"Let us help you relax like all slaves should do for their Master," said Tayuya, as she was doing the same, and soon they had their Master naked with a massive erection that was in need of being satisfied.

Without another word, the half-devil let his slaves pleasure his erection with their hands, and their mouths while Vergil enjoyed the sensations they were giving him. He groaned out their names, as he put a hand on each of their heads, and massaged their scalps while they used their mouths to give his cock pleasure.

_**"YES! Finally, my vessel is getting some much needed release, and while I think you should have tapped the Nibi's vessel...this will do for now,"**_ said Kyuubi, as he had seen how his vessel had been slowly unwinding from his serious self, and was finding that the process of mounting a willing mate (or slaves in this case) was doing wonders for his cold personality.

"Cum for us Master. Let your see fill our mouths, splash on her faces, and bodies of your slutty slaves meant only to pleasure you," said Kin, as she licked the tip of his cock, and Tayuya slobbered all over the length of his shaft while both their hands caressed his balls together.

"Kin-chan! Tayuya-chan!" said Vergil, as he couldn't hold out on their combined oral assault on his erection, and came all over the two girls with both of them taking his cock in their mouths taking turns swallowing his seed.

When he finished released his load, Vergil looked down at his cum covered girls, and the sight of them like that made his lust for them reach all new heights. Making a Shadow Clone, Vergil along with his clone placed the two slave girls front first on the bed before pulling down their panties, and brushed their lengths against their pussy folds making each girl shiver with delight. Neither knew whether they got the original or the clone, but what they did know was they were going to be fucked beyond all expectations.

And they were right.

(With Yugito)

Yugito struggled to sleep, as she loved the comfy new room, the bed, the sheets on the bed, and the sense of security the place provided. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem, but there was just one problem right now, and it had something to do with her host that had taken her in.

She could hear him getting it on with his two slave girls and it was making her feel that particular..._itch_ that she had trained herself to ignore back in Kumo. But again there was another set of problems with that whole method in terms of suppressing that itch.

Yugito wasn't in Kumo, her own hearing, which was more sensitive thanks to Nibi was picking up everything in the threesomes bedroom, and the Nibi sealed inside of her was giving her erotic images while telling her to get some of that action.

_**"You can hear them in there, can't you kitten? How they scream out in pleasure? How he dominates and makes them scream out for more?! That could be you!"**_ said Nibi, as she giggled perversely, and was trying to make her vessel give into the itch instead of resisting it.

'Shut up! I am not going in there and you can't make me,' thought Yugito, as she tried to block out the screams of the girls calling on their Master to give it to them, and stick his big juicy cock into her-_their_ wet pussy lips while she-_they_ climaxed in sweet pleasure.

_**"I can't make you? Oh dear kitten, you forget that while I can't move your body, I **__**can**__** influence you to get so horny that you will march in there after he's done, strip, and ride him until you pass out in sexual bliss,"**_ said Nibi, as she felt her vessel blush at that, and the sound of Tayuya now screaming out how she liked it in her ass along with her being his naughty fowl mouth slave bitch.

'You wouldn't!' thought Yugito, as she saw Nibi grin at her, and knew she would.

_**"Try me kitten. Even though you are a virgin, we both know that you have had desires in the past that thanks to me have been repressed knowing that it would be wrong due to the rumors it would spread about you back in Kumo. The last thing the Raikage needed was an excuse to have you turned into a breeding factory to give him a litter of demonic empowered children,"**_ said Nibi, as that had been the case where the Raikage had planned to use Yugito for just that within a few years time, and now this situation kind of shot that down straight to Hell.

Yugito tried to resist the desires inside of her because of what was happening not far from her own room, but the sounds of pleasure, and the final screams of pleasure from both girls that echoed into silence were too much. The ache inside of her could not be ignored, denied, and suppressed like she had done so many times before today.

She wanted Namikaze Vergil...NOW!

(With Vergil)

Vergil panted at the feel of his orgasm slowly left him from banging a face down Tayuya in the ass while looking over at Kin on her back covered in cum in the same position with some of the fluid his clone gave her slowly leaking out her rectum too. The two had both begged for it after being take from behind, and then on their backs after being injected with his sperm inside their snatches along with having it sprayed on their bodies. Ever since he took them, the two had wanted to mate with him more, which helped to elevate his own darker emotions, and make his stay in the Leaf tolerable. Granted Hinata, Tenten, Temari (now an ambassador from Suna), and recently Anko had helped in that regard by not being afraid of his usually cold exterior along with his past actions regarding the old orphanage.

Ino had been a little scared, but Vergil had assured her that he wasn't so bad like the adults made him out to be, and he would like to be her friend if she still wanted to have the opportunity.

As Vergil looked down at his slave girls, he leaned over them before giving them each a kiss on the cheek that made them moan out in pleasure, and it made him smile at the notion he was able to make them happy.

Vergil's thoughts were soon interrupted though when Yugito came into the room wearing only a dark blue robe before walking up to him and giving him a heated kiss on the lips. Raising an eyebrow at her, Vergil saw the lust in her eyes, and her nude form when she disrobed in front of him before she ran a hand over his once again rising erection.

"I need you. I have all this pent up frustration and you seem to be the only one I can trust to help me let it out. Please!" said Yugito, as the smell of sex in the room had only made her even hornier, and the look on the girls when she walked in let her see just how happy the girls were at being his.

Now she wanted to be his right now. To be his and more!

"I know of that frustration and I'll gladly help in relieving you of it," said Vergil, as he saw how angry she was with Kumo on the way back to Konoha, and how she was now free to express her bloodlust in the matter she wished to express it.

Without another word, Yugito kissed him passionately while both of their demons let out their own respectful roars of success in getting their vessel's laid, and watched the two go at it.

(Hyuuga Estates)

Hiashi sat in his clan office tired from looking over legal clan documents, as he had been looking through them, and found exactly what he was looking for. The marriage contract that had been signed by both parents of Vergil to marry his oldest daughter should his old friend's child be a boy and his own being a girl.

"Soon my daughter, I will bring you the happiness that I could not, and was too much of a coward for even trying to give it to you," said Hiashi, as he would give his daughter the love she wanted, and would speak to Namikaze Vergil in the morning to see if he would agree to it.

(Outside of Konoha's Walls)

"Soon. Soon I will avenge the one that was precious to me and slay the one that I thought could be a precious person!" said the masked female hunter, as she rested against a tree clutching her chest while trying to breathe properly since the wound there had been, and struggled to focus on her goal of killing Namikaze Vergil.

Drifting slowly off to sleep, the woman closed her tired eyes, and let the bloodlust filled thoughts of destroying the Shinobi that took Momochi Zabuza away from her.

(A/N: YAY! I updated. How was it? I hope it was good. For those that thought Vergil was going a little crazy in doing what he did earlier, you have to remember that like the Vergil from DMC3, this one is not a hero, and not a villain at the same either. So if he takes a few liberties in killing people who have wronged him, then so be it since it's only fair, and it helps relieve his stress when he's not with his girls (insert perverted giggle). Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-The Uchiha's Preemptive Fall

Vergil awoke carefully not to disturb the three naked beauties sleeping contently with him, as he took a shower, got dressed for the day, and head out to the Hokage Tower to check up on a few things. As he walked to the Hokage Tower, Vergil noticed the mixture of fear, respect, regret, and anger directed at him for the usual obvious reasons. However, they were easily ignored, and entered the Hokage Tower to see the new Hokage known to all as Senju Tsunade doing the heavy load of paperwork.

"Working hard I see," said Vergil, as he saw Tsunade glare at him, but saw it didn't effect the half-devil like it did so many others.

"Now I see why my old sensei left the room in a hurry after I saw this...this _monument_ of papers he left for me to deal with. As it stands though Vergil, I don't have any current missions for you right now so soon after getting Nii Yugito here to Konoha, and the very angry Raikage that is no doubt doing everything in his power to find out who took her," said Tsunade, as he knew that the Raikage would find out about Vergil eventually, but hopefully that wouldn't happen for a little while, and give the new Hokage a chance to prepare for the backlash.

"If that's all, I'll be out training," said Vergil, as he turned around, and left while Tsunade just sighed from the fact that this was going to be a long term for her as Hokage.

(Elsewhere-Some Time Later)

The female masked Shinobi awoke with a start, looking around to find herself exactly where she was before falling asleep, and there was no sign of Konoha Shinobi in the area. Picking up the large sword, the female masked Shinobi soon headed for the perfect spot to find a certain silver haired half-devil, and then kill him for what happened in Wave.

Sensing her target, the female Shinobi ran towards the half-devil, and with increased her grip on the large sword that once belonged to that special someone in her heart. Within moments of arriving at her destination, she saw Vergil sitting in the middle of the field in a meditative state, and looked completely unaware that his death would be soon upon him.

'I must strike quickly. I will only have one shot at this. For Zabuza-sama!' thought the masked Shinobi, as she dashed from the tree she was on a blinding speed, her sword was already arched back to swing, and take the head off the man she assumed was the one responsible for the death of her most precious person.

The masked Shinobi swung her large sword at Vergil, with her aim being dead on, but at the last second before victory was hers, the half-devil moved even faster, and ducked with the price being a few strands of hair...instead of his head. Vergil in turn rolled out of the way of his attacker's sword range and unsheathed Yamato ready to do battle with this new mysterious foe.

"Who sent you to kill me? Was it Iwa? Kumo perhaps?" said Vergil, as he saw the figure struggle for a moment to get up from her stance, and ready her sword for battle.

"No one. I came here to kill you to avenge someone precious to me you killed," said the female Shinobi, as she made Vergil raise an eyebrow before he frowned in thought at just who he killed outside of Konoha, and found the list surprisingly short.

It was almost hard to believe that his kill count was mainly based right here in the Leaf.

"Can you tell me the name of the one I killed that was precious to you?" said Vergil, as he saw the woman brace herself before charging at him, swinging her sword in a wild yet still efficient manner, and Vergil moved around his attacker before kicking the girl away from him.

"Zabuza-sama. You and your team killed Zabuza-sama!" said the female Shinobi, as she removed her mask, and revealed to Vergil a face he had not seen since Wave.

The face of a girl he thought had died.

"Haku?!" said Vergil, as he saw Haku crush her mask, and charge at him with her sword with fury in those eyes that once looked at him so gently.

"I WILL AVENGE ZABUZA-SAMA!" yelled Haku, as called upon all her strength, her chakra, and rage to direct it at Vergil.

In the time that Haku had "died" in Wave, she had been pushing herself despite her near lethal injury, and waited until she felt the time was right to strike. It had not been easy to survive the Chidori, which should have, and would have killed her had it not been for the Kyuubi's demonic chakra that had flooded her system from her fight with the once blonde haired boy. She had absorbed enough of it to defend Zabuza, but after being hit, Haku had instinctively used her bloodline sustain herself in a crude near death state, and after she digging herself out of the short grave that was next to Zabuza...she struggled to piece together what she had left of a life.

Taking Zabuza's sword from the ground, Haku set out to train while healing, and pushing herself dangerously close to the edge each time. Yet, Haku endured it for the sake of the desire to avenge the one that took her in, made her into a strong Shinobi, and gave her a purpose besides withering away to dust in that snowy place in Water Country. She didn't know how Zabuza died, but she was certain it was due to fighting Team 7, and it was in her mind that because of the half-devil before her interfered in the fight midway through that she was unable to do her duty to protect the Demon of the Mist.

"I didn't kill Zabuza. He died after killing Gato due to his injuries from Kakashi and then later from the various thugs that got in a few lucky hits with their weapons of choice," said Vergil, as he once more danced with her in the way of the sword, and found her to be pretty good despite it being fueled by rage.

"I don't believe you!" said Haku, as she spun the sword over her head, and tried to bring it down on Vergil before the half-devil moved to the side.

"How can I prove to you that I speak the truth?" said Vergil, as he put away his sword, and saw Haku lift up the sword while struggling more in the process.

"By dying!" said Haku, as she thrust the sword at Vergil, but the half-devil didn't move, and let the blade pierce his gut, and into the tree behind him.

"I hope this action helps," said Vergil, as he saw Haku stare at him in shock, and then the sheer realization at what she had done to him.

The shock of it all opened Haku's mind, as she recalled the seconds before intercepting the Chidori, and seeing Zabuza weakened from his fight with Kakashi. The distant words of Gato, the words Vergil spoke, and killer intent from Zabuza that was directed at the soon to be dead businessman. The cries of the men that Gato had hired, trying to slay her savior from years past, and then later on the distant shadow of Zabuza right in front of her downed face.

She had been wrong.

"What have I done?" said Haku, as she looked at her hands, then Vergil's body, and she quickly moved to remove the sword from the boy's gut before she found her body falling on itself in pain.

Her body had been overtaxed during the fight while simply going all out in a sword fight with Vergil and the boy had _willingly_ been gutted to prove what he spoke was the truth while pinned to the tree behind him. Haku tried to rise, reach out to him, and tell Vergil she was sorry for killing him in her blinded rage that transformed her once gentle soul into a raging demon.

Instead, Haku collapsed into the darkness that came with losing consciousness, and could only wonder how she was going to live with herself when she awoke later.

_If_ there was a later.

(Konoha Hospital-2 Days Later)

Haku awoke with a start, she found herself wearing a hospital gown, and felt the pain in her chest that had ached her since being hit by the attack Months ago in Wave Country was no longer there. It was patched up with the mark itself almost nonexistent and Haku realized she had been healed by a skilled Doctor.

"Awake I see," said Vergil, as he appeared from the corner of the wall, and saw Haku was surprised to see him stand there much less alive.

"I-It can't be. I...I killed you!" said Haku, as it was more of a surprise, then horror in her words that he had survived, and Vergil simply smirked at her.

"Perhaps you should be filled in on _what_ I have become since we last met so you can understand just how I survived your attack," said Vergil, as he sat on Haku's bed before telling her about the events that led up to his changes, and how her attack wouldn't have killed him like she originally thought it had.

"I'm glad you're not dead Vergil-san," said Haku, as she felt the grief she felt from that leave her, but the guilt of attacking him remain, and found it hard to look at his handsome features.

"Same here Haku-chan. Though it took some convincing for the Hokage to place you under my care considering how you tried to kill me for Zabuza's death. However, I told her that I would take full responsibility, and place you in my care," said Vergil, as he saw Haku look at him with surprise, and was moved that he was to take her in even after all that she had done.

"Does anyone outside of your Hokage know about me?" said Haku, as she knew that if the village learned of her bloodline, they would most likely use her for breeding, and she didn't want that.

"No. Not yet anyway. As far as anyone knows, you're just a Jane Doe that woke up from an attack by bandits I save you from, and the sword was going to a sword specialist for appraisal," said Vergil, as he took the sword to his home for safe keeping, and told the others three girls what happened.

Vergil had to give all three of them a fierce commanding order not kill Haku, as they didn't like the fact the ice using girl had tried to kill the half-devil, and were a little put off that the young Namikaze wanted to bring her into his home.

"If that is the case, then I would like to become a citizen, and Shinobi of Konoha," said Haku, as she had no other place to go, and Vergil was the only person outside of Zabuza who was kind to her.

"I had figured you would, which is why when you are _fully_ healed, we're going to see the Hokage about making it official, and put you under my clan's protection to ensure that the Councils don't try to use you for simple breeding purposes," said Vergil, as he saw Haku brighten at being with Vergil, and then hugged him to show her appreciation.

"Thank you...Vergil-kun," said Haku, as she blushed when using that suffix, and felt safe while pressed against his lean muscled body.

"You're welcome Haku-chan. Get some rest so you can get out of this place sooner," said Vergil before kissing her on the forehead and left a now cherry red faced Haku in the room.

Vergil turned the corner to find Sasuke and Sakura there waiting for him with a look from both that he didn't like.

"Picking up another slut to expand your demon clan?" said Sakura, as she had seen Vergil come in with the girl, and did not recognize the ice user from Wave Country.

Not even Sasuke did, but the boy did feel he knew Haku from somewhere, and intended to get answers.

"You're one to talk Haruno considering your whole family was made from them," said Vergil, as he saw Sakura bristle with rage at that, and wanted to pound the half-devil into nothing.

"Forget her for a moment you loser. Fight me!" said Sasuke, as he had been itching for a fight, and wanted to prove that the Uchiha Clan was the strongest.

"I have not the time nor the patience to fight such a weak _creature_ such as you," said Vergil, as he saw Sasuke look at him furiously, and activate his Sharingan Eyes.

"I'm not telling you loser. I'm _commanding_ you to fight me," said Sasuke, as he tried to use the power of his eyes to influence Vergil, but all it did was make Vergil scowl at him, and upset the half-devil.

"You? Commanding me? Uchiha, I am a Chuunin, and you are still a Genin. If anyone has the power to command you at this moment...it's me!" said Vergil, as he saw Sasuke scowl at him, and tried further before the half-devil closed his eyes while laughing at the Uchiha's attempts.

"Don't bother trying to use your eyes on me Uchiha. You have neither the power nor the skill to use them for the effect you desire," said Vergil, as he turned around to walk away, and leave the angry Uchiha with his number one fan girl.

"Fight me or I'll use my eyes on that bitch you just visited to make her my little pet," said Sasuke, as he saw Vergil stop, and look at him with deadly blue eyes.

"Where?" said Vergil, as he saw Sasuke smirk, and kept his temper in check.

_Barely_ kept it in check.

"The hospital roof," said Sasuke, as he ignored Sakura's support, and the growing killer intent that the half-devil was slowly producing.

"Really? Shame. Such a fight that would be consider 'worthy of an Uchiha', but with no one around to see you fall, and _die_ like the weak little bitch you are," said Vergil, as he saw Sasuke glare at him with all his hate, and Vergil found it amusing to say the least.

(Hospital Roof-Moments Later)

"Be prepared to enjoy the feeling of defeat at my hands loser since this will be one of the many times this happens," said Sasuke, as he got into fighting stance, and Vergil drew his sword.

"No it won't. This is a fight to the death," said Vergil, as he had lost all form of patience for the stupid Uchiha, and had no problems removing this power hungry fool from the world.

Besides, the Kyuubi told him about the Uchiha Clan, and how they were corrupt batch of humans even by demon standards.

"What? You can't fight Sasuke-kun with the intent to kill Vergil-baka. This is a simple spar!" said Sakura, as she saw Sasuke narrow his eyes, and Vergil crack his neck.

"Shut up Sakura," said Sasuke, as he had no problem with that, and looked forward to taking everything from Vergil once the half-devil was dead.

"Yes. Do shut up. As you can see, Sasuke does wish to fight me in a death match, and who am I do deny his own death warrant being signed," said Vergil, as he smirking at the verbal jab he launched at the angry Uchiha, who was hating the feeling of having his ego bruised, and wasted no time in trying to move in quickly for the kill with a kunai in hand.

Vergil easily blocked the attack, holding it steady with his sword pointing down before delivering a sweeping kick and cut the ground out from Sasuke. The Uchiha rolled back to land on his feet before leaping back and perform hand signs for of his clan's Fire Jutsus that they specialized in.

"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" said Sasuke, as he launched the attack at Vergil, who lazily spun Yamato in a circle, and dispelled the ball of fire before slashing at the large water tank supports tot he right of Sasuke with the invisible attack causing the water tank to fall on the Uchiha.

Sasuke managed to get out of the way in terms of being crushed, but the water sent the arrogant Shinobi into the fence the surrounded the roof, and saw Vergil waiting for him to get up with a bored look on the half-devil's face. Sasuke became angry at this, as he was not about to be pushed around by this weak so called Namikaze, and needed to find a way to kill this inferior creature before him.

"Your actions are pathetic Sasuke. I imagine Itachi would be displeased by your behavior in all of this," said Vergil, as he knew how Itachi was a sore subject for him, and made the "Last Uchiha" become infuriated by it.

"Shut up! You think you're so great when all that makes you powerful is that demon blood running through your body," said Sasuke, as he went through hand signs, and formed the Chidori with the full intention of kill Vergil with it.

"The same can be said for your clan's eyes. However, unlike your eyes, my power does not come entirely from my demonic blood, but rather my spirit, and how it stays pure despite my heritage. You on the other hand are not pure in either aspect and like your brother...must be dealt with accordingly," said Vergil, as he put away his sword, and activated Grim Reaper in his right arm.

"The only one who is going to kill Itachi is ME!" said Sasuke, as he charged at Vergil with the intent to kill clearly seen in his eyes, and Vergil waiting patiently for the single moment in which to strike.

It never came however, as Kakashi interfered at the last moment, and threw the Uchiha away into the second water tank.

"Care to explain yourselves?" said Kakashi, as he looked at Sasuke, and then at Vergil now turning his arm back to normal.

"Vergil-baka tried to kill Sasuke-kun!" said Sakura, as she saw Vergil look directly at Kakashi, and then at Sasuke getting up from his position.

"Considering Sasuke was trying to use your prized Jutsu on me Hatake, I think we both know that's a load of crap, and that you should keep a stronger leash on your student," said Vergil, as he saw Kakashi wince at that, and saw Sasuke walk up to them while glaring at the half-devil.

"The Councils will punish you for this," said Sasuke, as he would file a complaint with the Councils, and get what he wanted from Vergil using the laws of the village.

"Hardly. You challenged me to a fight and even agreed this would be a fight to the death. _Or_ perhaps this recording device in my hand is lying?" said Vergil, as he showed a hand held recorder, and hit the play button for them to hear Sasuke's voice.

_"Forget her for a moment you loser. Fight me!"_

_"I have not the time nor the patience to fight such a weak __**creature**__ such as you."_

_"I'm not telling you loser. I'm __**commanding**__ you to fight me."_

Vergil then hit the stop button.

"Still think I'll get in trouble?" said Vergil, as he saw Sasuke scowl at him, and walked away with Sakura telling him to admit that he was at fault.

"If I get my hands on that recording and destroy it...," said Sasuke, but he was cut off by Kakashi, who put a hand on his shoulder, and shook his head to make him stop that train of thought.

"Don't Sasuke. By trying anything you will only provoke Vergil into attacking you and will most likely kill you for trying. Even if I report this now saying Vergil attacked you first, I would be proven wrong by that tape, and then _both_ of us would be in trouble," said Kakashi, as he saw his student scowl at him before leaving the Jounin, and Sakura behind to dwell in his own thoughts on the matter.

"Sasuke-kun wait!" said Sakura, as she was stopped by Kakashi, and once again had to stop one of his students from doing something to make things worse.

"Let him go Sakura. Even Sasuke needs to learn a little humility," said Kakashi, as he was getting this feeling that something was going to happen between his current student, and a former one.

Though even Kakashi had to admit he really never taught his former student much.

"But Sasuke-kun is an Uchiha!" said Sakura, as she didn't understand how her crush, and supposed "one true love" wasn't so perfect like she originally made him out to be.

"Yes he is, but there in lies the problem. Think about it Sakura. The traits of that clan are those who have to much pride and arrogance in them. They don't know the meaning of the word humility. Sasuke especially since everyone, has spoiled the boy, and your teammate needs to understand that there will always be someone more powerful then him," said Kakashi, as he could feel how his favoring of Sasuke was a betrayal to his sensei, and had cost him dearly.

"Sasuke doesn't need to be humbled. It's that damn demonic baka Vergil, who needs to be _humbled_, and I'm going to find a way to make it happen!" said Sakura, as she stormed off to do just that, and make Vergil pay for trying to undermine her love.

"I'm sorry sensei. I messed up with your son and now I'm losing my other two students in the process," said Kakashi to himself, as he looked towards the Hokage Monument, and wished his sensei was here now to guide him.

(Hyuuga Compound-Several Hours Later)

"Thank you for inviting me to your home Hiashi-sama," said Vergil, as he had been told by a Branch Family member of the Hyuuga Clan to visit the Compound, and speak to Hiashi himself regarding important interrelation based business between the clans.

"You're welcome Vergil-sama. I know you are busy with your new Chuunin rank and the various missions you have to take at the behest of our new Hokage. I have been going through some old scrolls set back right before you were born and found one containing an arranged marriage contract," said Hiashi, as he saw Vergil's eyes widen at that, and saw the boy understanding.

"I take it the girl that was chosen is Hinata-chan?" said Vergil, as he knew the girl was crazy for him, and this would make the girl's dreams come true.

"Yes. I assume you're aware of her feelings for you?" said Hiashi, as he saw Vergil nod, and was glad that the boy wasn't rejecting the idea of marrying Hinata.

"Of course. She is precious to me. I won't deny that your clan's history has me quite upset inside and the fact that Hinata was the center of a brutal blood feud did not help still my own opinions of you," said Vergil, as he had been quite angry with Neji over what had happened to Hinata, and the fact that her own Father let things get so bad was making the half-devil's blood stir.

"I know all to well the sins I committed in this house against my own family. You must understand, the ways of my clan are old, and are the traditions of the paranoid. I have wanted to changed things in my clan for so long, but the rules within this clan seem to be unbendable, and the Hyuuga Elders are too fixed on the old ways to remotely consider changing things for the better," said Hiashi, as he had tried in secret to help his children along with Neji after Hizashi died, but failed at every turn, and felt powerless to stop the growing divide between the two sided of the family from growing.

"If the clan laws will not bend, then perhaps you should _break_ them, and in more ways then one," said Vergil, as he gave Hiashi a meaningful stare, and the Hyuuga Head's eyes widened at the hidden meaning.

"That is a dangerous alternative," said Hiashi, as he saw Vergil nod, but the resolve did not leave the half-devil, and saw those blue eyes look to his right to see Hinata peeking out at him from the shadows for the room.

"So is having a divided family that cannot stand together like a true family should. If the family is to really be free, then everyone should wear a seal on themselves to protect the Hyuuga bloodline. If they won't, then stop the practice all at once, and wait for the day that someone actually succeeds in taking it from you. Kumo does not need to capture a Main family member, if one goes out on a mission, and a Branch family can easily give away the bloodline via their seed to an unsuspecting _female_ Kumo Shinobi," said Vergil, as he saw Hiashi nod at this, and knew that all members of the Hyuuga Clan that went on long term missions far away from the Leaf were Branch Family.

The Hyuuga Elders never considered Kumo may try to use a Branch member in such a way without the man even knowing it.

"Again, you have raised a valid point Vergil-sama, and I agree with you. I will speak to Sarutobi and the Hokage about this before I do anything. Can I count on you to help in this matter if I were to make the request?" said Hiashi, as he saw Vergil nod, and then turn his head to Hinata to find her letting out an "eep!" before coming out of her hiding spot.

"Hello Hinata-chan. Spying on me as usual?" said Vergil, as he saw Hinata blush red in embarrassment, and nodded much to her own Father's embarrassment.

"I told Hinata about the marriage contract not that long ago. She must have just recently awakened after fainting not that long ago," said Hiashi, as he saw his daughter look down shyly with her entire face red while trying to look at Vergil with some form of courage, and had to look away after catching a glimpse of his smile.

"I-I'm sorry a-about that F-Father," said Hinata, as she had felt her fainting at the news was seen like some form of shame upon him, and the Hyuuga Clan.

"There is nothing to be sorry about Hinata. You are very much like your Mother and after what happened when you were 3 years old...," said Hiashi, as he saw Hinata look sad at that memory, and wished she had been stronger.

"I-I will t-try to continue g-getting stronger Father," said Hinata, as she saw her Father nod, and so did Vergil in approval of her resolve.

"I know you will Hinata, but I'm afraid you can't do it here due to the prying eyes of the Hyuuga Elders, and you will need to train elsewhere to do so," said Hiashi, as he saw Hinata look at him in shock, and Vergil was raising an eyebrow at the Hyuuga Head.

"Where will I go to get stronger?!" said Hinata, as she was so shocked by this news that the stuttering had left her, and her Father looked over at Vergil as if he was the answer.

"The Namikaze Estates. Since you and Vergil-sama are to married, I think its only fair that you move into his home to learn as much as possible," said Hiashi, as he saw his daughter's face light up like she was the sun itself, and let out a fan girl like squeal before fainting at the realization of what she had just done.

"Hinata's fainting may become a habit in your home for a time," said Hiashi, as he saw Hinata's happy face glowing on the floor, and Vergil picking her up to take back with him to the Namikaze Estates.

"I'll send some clones here later to get her things," said Vergil before walking out of the room with a smiling Hiashi being the only one in it.

(Namikaze Training Ground-Several Weeks Later)

Hinata was having the time of her life training with Vergil, as he had given her such positive lessons in the ways of her Gentle Fist style, and pointed out that the _traditional_ style from the clan was not for her. Instead, he suggested a more fluid, and flexible style of the Gentle Fist be developed to better suit her growing figure. After a good fainting spell from that last part, Hinata awoke to do just that, and began to work on the new Gentle Fist style with increased vigor.

As for Vergil himself, he was happy to see Hinata grow so much in just a few days, and not just in terms of training either. Hinata was a little shocked in seeing Kin and Tayuya being his slaves along with Nii Yugito living at his home. At first, Hinata was nervous around the older girl because of the past regarding Kumo, but Yugito told the former Hyuuga Heiress that she hated Kumo for treating her like a weapon, and wanted to be her friend.

"You're doing well Hinata-chan," said Vergil, as he saw Hinata on the water of a small pond that was part of the training ground, and saw her manipulating the water with Haku being the girl sensei in regards to water affinity.

"Thank you Vergil-kun, but the praise should go to Haku-sensei," said Hinata, as she was mixing her water affinity to that of her new Gentle Fist style, and was perfecting the new technique with the other girl.

In truth, the two felt like long lost sisters, and bonded right away upon meeting each other despite what Haku had done not that long ago to Vergil. The other girls didn't like that either, but Vergil assured them that what happened would not be a repeatable thing, and they trusted the half-devil knowing he wouldn't take Haku in unless he was sure.

"I only laid out the idea Hinata-chan. The rest you did on your own," said Haku, as she saw Hinata blush at the praise, and saw Vergil smile before his face became serious.

"We have uninvited guests," said Vergil, as he saw Haku get ready to fight, and Hinata did as well.

"Who is it?" said Haku, as she sensed them now, and saw Hinata using her Byakugan before gasping when she saw them.

"It's Uchiha Itachi and another much taller person that seems to look like some kind of shark or...fish?!" said Hinata, as she became nervous since she knew she was no match for Uchiha Itachi much less is supposed partner, but she couldn't just leave Vergil to face them alone, and willed herself to hold her ground.

"Hoshigaki Kisame. Zabuza-sama showed me his face in the Bingo Book and told me that was one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist like himself," said Haku, as she now had a reason to be worried since Kisame was stronger then Zabuza, but would not let that stop her from fighting beside _her _Vergil-sama, and destroying the man she cared about.

"Namikaze Vergil, you are coming with us," said Itachi in a bored voice while Kisame just grinned at him, and readied to use his sword.

"And if I refuse?" said Vergil, as he saw Itachi narrow his eyes, and Kisame looked like he was going to get a birthday gift early.

"Then we will make you," said Itachi, as he made a near invisible hand motion to Kisame to move forward, and the shark like man took out his trusty Samehada to use against the half-devil.

"Fortunately for you, we need you alive so I'll just take your legs off," said Kisame, as he saw Vergil unsheathe Yamato, and look at him with a look that could rival Itachi's own.

"Come...so I can you," said Vergil, as he looked at Itachi for a second before looking at Kisame, and saw the shark man charge at him.

The two swordsmen clashed with Vergil surprisingly holding his own against Kisame's monstrous strength and the half-devil merely raised an eyebrow at the shark man.

'He's mocking me!' thought Kisame, as he unleashed a powerful swing that Vergil was able to block while skidding slightly when absorbing the blocked blow from Samehada, and saw the half-devil add a smirk to his face.

"Is that it? Is that all the power you have? If you're holding back, then don't. It's insulting to the spirit of the title Seven swordsmen of the Mist and to me," said Vergil, as he saw Kisame snarl at him at the choice of words used, and began fighting more aggressively with using more complex sword techniques to push the half-devil back.

"Stop playing Kisame. We have little time to attack before Konoha Shinobi arrive and I would prefer not to fight them considering so many high level Shinobi are currently in the village," said Itachi, as he looked at Hinata, and then at Haku with both girls on edge should he attack them.

"Shut up!" said Kisame angrily, as he preferred not to have backseat fighting from Itachi despite his respect for the Uchiha, and was finding Vergil was not weak like reports that had originally told them so.

Itachi however, was being more practical about this, as he sensed the chakra signatures of various ANBU coming this way, and their time here was running out. Moving quickly, the Uchiha Clan destroyer went after Hinata, who acted quickly when she sensed him behind her, and spun around to strike Itachi with her new Gentle Fist style. It would have worked had Itachi not moved faster then her while using his Sharingan to prevent Hinata from hitting dead on. Sensing an attack to his right, Itachi caught several senbon needles shot at him by Haku, and would have used his Sharingan on her if it weren't for the fact that her past experience with it was preventing him from doing so.

'So this one is fighting me without her eyes. That's clever. She must have fought Sasuke or perhaps Hatake Kakashi to come up with that idea,' thought Itachi, as he leaped back to prevent another Gentle Fist attack while letting go of Hinata, and keeping his distance between the two.

A scream of pain directed him to Kisame on his knees after Vergil had out fought him and sliced at the tendons with Yamato. Frowning, Itachi moved to prevent Kisame's demise by blocking Vergil's sword with his own, and was able to hold the half-devil long enough for Kisame to get up to strike. However, Vergil saw it coming, and leaped back to break the deadlock along with dodging the swing of Kisame's sword.

'Let's see what Grim Reaper can really do,' thought Vergil, as he sheathed his sword, and brought out his new devil power.

"The ANBU are nearly here Kisame. We need to leave. Now!" said Itachi, as he saw his partner grimace, and then snarl at Vergil.

"You got lucky kid!" said Kisame, as he runs off with Itachi, but with a noticeable limp, and his sword having being used to support him in the struggle.

"You are not going anywhere!" said Haku, as she created ice mirrors in front of them, and threw senbon needles at Kisame's shoulders to further disable him while Itachi was hit in his left arm.

"Shit!" said Kisame, as he felt his body suffering from the attack, and Itachi was finding himself being pushed to use other means of escape.

"Time to die," said Vergil, as he prepared to slay Itachi, and Kisame in quick succession of moves.

"I'm sorry Kisame, but I need to cut you lose," said Itachi, as he leaped over Vergil, and began to flee with the squad of ANBU moving in to flank him in the attempt to stop his escape only to be blocked by a blast of intense black fire hitting the ground courtesy of the Uchiha's Sharingan Eyes.

"Yeah I know. Come on boy. Don't keep me waiting," said Kisame, as he struggled to move, and saw Haku readying another barrage of senbon needles when Vergil raised his left hand to tell her to stop.

"You show great pride in wanting to fight to the death Hoshigaki Kisame. Farewell," said Vergil, as he charged at Kisame with the Akatsuki member doing the same, and after a flash of light passed between them when they clashed...it was Kisame who fell to his knees before his head left his body.

Turning to see the ANBU team returning after failing to capture Itachi, Vergil saw Hinata was okay, but looked disappointed in herself, and the half-devil could understand why. Hinata was trying to prove she wasn't weak, yet she barely held her own against Itachi, and had done little in terms of fighting. Walking over to the Hyuuga girl, Vergil wrapped his arms around the shocked, and now blushing girl finding reassurance from his very presence.

"I'm still weak," said Hinata, into his chest, and she loved how he stroked her hair in a manner that a husband would for his wife.

"Everyone is weak starting out Hinata-chan. I was too, remember? We just have to push ourselves each day to our limits and beyond. Your time will come Hinata-chan, where you will be able to show just how strong you are, and I only wish that when that day does happen...I'm able to see it," said Vergil, as he kissed her forehead, and rubbed her back in a way that made the Hyuuga Heiress shiver with pleasure.

"I want to get stronger," said Hinata in a determined voice despite the pleasure she felt from his touch.

"And you will. Trust me," said Vergil, as he turned his head to see Haku walk up to them, but unsure if she was allowed to be a part of this moment, and was quite envious of the Hyuuga girl right now.

"What will happen with Kisame's sword? If from what Zabuza-sama told me is true, then it will only obey someone like Kisame, and has strong defenses against anyone else that tries to wield it," said Haku, as she saw Vergil look on in thought before looking at the blade in question, and then moved to pick it up much to the shock of the girls.

Surprisingly, the half-devil was able to pick it up without any kind of defense preventing him from holding it, and seemed to be deep in thought.

"I think...what we have here Haku-chan...is a trophy," said Vergil, as he wondered if that would be the correct term for that, and turned to face the girls.

"And Kisame's head being more then enough proof for the Mizukage in Mist that you were the one who killed him," said Tsunade, as she appeared with Jiraiya, and saw the dead body, and Vergil holding the dead man's weapon.

"Itachi got away," said Vergil, as he saw Tsunade nod, but Jiraiya frowned like he wanted to say something, and yet held his tongue on the matter.

"Don't worry, you'll get him next time gaki," said Tsunade, as she saw him nod, and walk back into the house with the girls, and then turned to Jiraiya.

"What?" said Jiraiya, as he saw the look she was giving him, and knew it was the "talk or I hurt you then you talk" look that spoke of no resistance.

"You know perfectly well the ANBU could have gotten there sooner, but you wanted me to delay the order, and I doubt it was to see our Godson fight. So spill it," said Tsunade, as she saw Jiraiya nod his head before motioning her to follow him into the Namikaze Estates.

"Vergil needs to hear this too. Come on," said Jiraiya, as he saw Tsunade look at him with some surprise, and followed him into the Namikaze Estates.

"Sorry about this again, but the pervert has to tell you something regarding Itachi," said Tsunade, as she saw Vergil put Samehada on his new trophy room wall before turning around with a raised eyebrow, and then a glare at Jiraiya.

"Something that you failed to talk to me about regarding Itachi-teme oh _wise_ Ero-Sennin? said Vergil, as he saw the man grumble a few choice words, but stopped when he was glared at by the half-devil, and Tsunade currently cracking her knuckles to make him talk faster.

"Okay! Okay! Uchiha Itachi is not just a member of Akatsuki, but rather he's my secret informant within the organization, and provides me with detailed information on all their activities," said Jiraiya, as he saw the shocked looks on the two in front of him, and the scowl on Tsunade's face was not something he wanted to see anytime soon.

"Who else knows about this?" said Tsunade, as the only in Konoha, who could have even approved of this was Sarutobi, but then he would have approved the Uchiha Massacre, and that was not her sensei's ways of doing things.

"Just Sarutobi-sensei. The Shinobi Council went behind his back and gave the order for him to kill his clan. Officially, the order regarding Uchiha Itachi is to kill on sight, but _unofficially_ he is to be let go, and continue his work spying on Akatsuki," said Jiraiya, as he saw Tsunade look ready to punch him, and Vergil looked ready to use his demonic power to pound the man into paste.

"And you were going to tell me this bit of information...when?" said Tsunade, as she felt that as the new Hokage she should be given all the details of certain things, and deal with them accordingly like she was supposed to.

"Sorry Tsunade-hime, but Sarutobi-sensei didn't want you involved in this even before you were chosen to be the new Hokage, and felt that if you knew would make Itachi come back to reveal everything. As for you Vergil, it was actually thanks to Itachi's 'betrayal' to the Uchiha Clan that he was able to leverage the Councils off of you when you were younger, and get them off topic for using you for a weapon like Danzo wants you to be," said Jiraiya, as he had been informed of this by his spy network, and saw the angry look in Vergil's eyes.

"And the old man doesn't have them all secretly killed, why exactly?" said Vergil, as he was finding the idea of gutting the stupid pricks to be a very good idea, and saw Haku was thinking along the same lines as him.

"You know how he is Vergil. Sensei was getting soft in his really old age. By taking them out, he essentially would have crippled the internal government in the village for a time, and he didn't have the strength to hold Konoha together while it was being properly fixed with all that was happening around him," said Jiraiya, as he saw the anger in Vergil's eyes leave a little, and was thinking of how to deal with them in a more _permanent_ manner.

"Why _did_ the Shinobi Council order such an act in the first place?" said Tsunade, as she felt that those old morons were going to get it, and not in a good way either.

"Because the Shinobi Council, as well as Sarutobi-sensei learned from Itachi himself that the Uchiha Clan was planning to take over, and turn our Godson into a mindless weapon if not a prized pet to have on a tight leash," said Jiraiya, as he saw Tsunade's eyes widen, and so did Vergil's with killer intent coming out from both of them.

"I thought Danzo wanted Vergil to be the village's prized weapon? What caused the brief change in his heart?" said Tsunade, as she saw Jiraiya frown at her, and shake his head like she didn't get.

"Danzo did or rather still _does_ want Vergil to be the village's main weapon. However, the Uchiha Clan was going to ruin it by making Vergil the_ Uchiha Clan's _ weapon instead of the village's, and Danzo has never been one to share power unless it was absolutely necessary. Sarutobi-sensei tried to be diplomatic, but the Shinobi Council preferred that the sword be used, and gave the order for Itachi to do it. About 2-3 weeks after the event, Itachi somehow made contact with my spy network, and requested a private audience with yours truly so he could tell his side of the story. He wouldn't tell me everything, but Itachi did give the reason behind the attack, and I told Sensei so he could use it against the others in the near future," said Jiraiya, as he saw Tsunade nod, and Vergil doing the same.

"Such a threat over them would have been void if the old man were slain by Orochimaru, which means had the Sandaime died, they could have had near complete control of the village until a new Hokage was chosen, and we all know that Tsunade was not the only choice," said Vergil, as he saw Jiraiya nod, and Tsunade going pale at the thought of her Grandfather's village being ruined by some baka like Danzo or possibly Danzo himself.

"Which is why we're glad you were able to stop the foreseeable from happening," said Jiraiya, as he pointed to Tsunade, and the woman nodded in agreement.

"That was only possible because of my ancestor's power awakening. Due to my lack of training from the Academy, my former sensei, and let's not forget _you_ my oh so dear Godparents I was barely able to handle things before. I had to train _myself_ in all aspects of things regarding the Shinobi world," said Vergil making the two wince and look away with guilt written on their faces.

'Damn gaki and his guilt trips,' thought Jiraiya and Tsunade, as they knew Vergil was not going to drop the subject anytime soon.

"Why wasn't anyone even told about the Uchiha's attempts at betrayal? It could have prevented the village from spoiling Sasuke," said Vergil, as he hated how everyone was fawning over Sasuke, and treating him as if he was a hero.

"Because the Shinobi Council didn't want Itachi being the only holder of the Sharingan, the chance that Sasuke would leave the village if he was treated like you, and they were also hoping that Sasuke could rebuild the Uchiha Clan under their image," said Jiraiya, as he saw Vergil shake his head, and had a face filled with anger.

"Then I will have to disappoint everyone, who has a particular stake in the Uchiha Clan's revival, and simply eliminate all three of them," said Vergil with his Godparents looking at him like he was crazy.

"Three? There are only two Uchiha left," said Tsunade, as she saw Vergil shake his head, and pointed to his stomach where the Kyuubi once resided.

"The Kyuubi was summoned by one Uchiha Madara many years ago when fighting your Grandfather Tsunade and then again 13 years ago to destroy Konoha. There is no other Uchiha with the power to do so and Kyuubi himself told me before my transformation," said Vergil, as he saw the shocked looks on his Godparents, and Tsunade trying hard to understand that her Grandfather's greatest foe was still alive.

"How is that possible? Madara would be older then Sensei! Nearly twice his age in fact!" said Tsunade, as she wondered how could that fowl creature even be alive, and still have the power to summon Kyuubi after all this time.

"From what Kyuubi told me, it has something to do with the Uchiha's eyes, and then replacing them with that of another's. In Madara's case...his own brother's eyes," said Vergil making his Godparents now have their jaws dropping and was quite funny if this wasn't so serious.

"That explains some things, but do you really have to kill Itachi? said Jiraiya, as he felt that Itachi was getting the short end of the stick, and didn't know how the Uchiha Prodigy would take it.

"Yes. _All_ the remaining members of the Uchiha Clan must be killed or else this will just continue down the road when the opportunity presents itself since Madara has no time limit thanks to his eyes," said Vergil, as he saw them nod in understanding, and wished that it didn't have to be that way.

"Okay. If it can't be helped, then I guess they will have to die, but you will need a valid reason for Sasuke since the village still loves him so much, and unless he betrays the village like Itachi 'officially' did...," said Jiraiya, as he looked to his right, and saw the girls spying on them.

"Girls, if you wanted to overhear the conversation, you didn't have to spy on me to do it," said Vergil, as he overheard an "eep!", some swearing (which would result in a red head of the group being punished later), and an apology from his first slave along with two of the girls under his clan's protection.

"How much did you overhear?" said Tsunade, as she glared at them, and saw them all looking away from it like a child being caught from doing something bad.

"Just about...everything," said Yugito, as she looked at Vergil with an apologetic look, and saw he was fine with it.

"It's probably best if they know about this anyway. Haku here knows how to handle the main powers of the Sharingan after seeing Hatake in action fighting Zabuza. She could probably help teach Maito Gai a few things about the Sharingan and he can pass it onto Lee for future use," said Vergil, as he saw Haku blush at his praise, and the glare from the other girls from getting such praise.

"I'll have her come to my office later and she can write out all the details regarding how to defeat the Sharingan's primary abilities," said Tsunade, as she knew Kakashi would protest this, and claim that such things were treasonous against Sasuke.

"Good. Now if that is all, I'm going eat some lunch with the girls here, and enjoy the rest of the day off," said Vergil, as he basically ended the meeting, and went with the now blushing girls to the kitchen to eat.

"Damn it! Why can't I have that luck?" said Jiraiya, as he was getting the urge to write this down in his "research book", and use it for his next Icha Icha Paradise book.

"Shut up Ero-baka! You're lucky were not somewhere else or I'd skin you alive!" said Tsunade, as she made a fist, and made a warning motion not to piss her off.

"But you can't so tough shit to you old flat chest!" said Jiraiya, as he grinned at the rage Tsunade was producing, and it took all her restraint in not smashing the Super Pervert to little tiny pieces.

"OW! I'M SORRY I CURSED FOR SPYING ON YOUR MEETING VERGIL-SAMA! PLEASE DON'T SPANK ME AGAIN!" yelled Tayuya, as her voice carried from the kitchen to the other room, and made Jiraiya get a nosebleed that shot him out the door of the Namikaze Estates.

And become open game in being hurt by Tsunade.

When Jiraiya came to from his nosebleed, the first thing he saw was Tsunade looking down at him with an evil grin on her face, and she was cracking her knuckles _extra_ loud to emphasize how much she was going to enjoy this.

"Now Tsunade-hime, let's not be too hasty, and hurting someone you care about. Have I ever told you how beautiful you look with the sun behind you and how it gives you a Goddess like appeal?" said Jiraiya, as he always knew this was how he was going to die, and regretted nothing from it.

"I know it does, but I'm still going to hurt you, and even more for that flat chest remark!" said Tsunade, as her eyes were blazed with anger, and made Jiraiya feel less of a man at the moment.

"But I thought women liked it when men tell them the truth?" said Jiraiya, as he gave a nervous laugh, and it turned into a girlish scream when Tsunade roared in anger like a demon before attacking without mercy.

Inside the Namikaze Estates, Vergil along with the other girls in the kitchen were hearing Jiraiya's screams, and how he was sorry for calling her a flat chest. Many wondered how the Super Pervert survived this long and suspected it was some kind of bloodline limit he secretly possessed.

"If it wasn't for the fact that the guy writes those dirty books, I would actually feel sorry for him," said Yugito, as she sipped some tea, and sighed at the liquid went down her throat.

_**"Oh, so the dirty orange books you secretly have stashed away in your room upstairs **__**are**__** okay to have? What would Vergil-kun think of that?"**_ said Nibi, as she saw her vessel blush a shade of red, and tried to ignore the smug look the demon cat had right now.

'Shut up! I've only read certain _parts_ of them for ideas for when Vergil-kun and I make love,' thought Yugito, as she wasn't going to read all the stuff in the book, and become a full blown pervert.

"CAN I GET UP NOW!" yelled Tayuya, as she was being used at the moment as Vergil's chair right now with her naked still red ass being exposed, and was finding it hard not to curse now so she had found herself yelling instead.

"Not yet. Think of it as training," said Vergil, as he slapped her rear with his hand, and sensed Tayuya wanted to curse so much right now.

'Training my sore red ass,' thought Tayuya, as she glared at Kin smirking slightly since she was sitting next to Vergil, and knew her fellow slave eating this up inside.

(YAY! I updated. I'm so glad I was able to write this. My writing schedule is hectic and my inspiration is running low on various occasions. So I wish to ask a call to arms in terms of writing for my fellow writers and ask those that I have fics I really like to read to update soon. I cannot write without reading a kick ass fic. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Evening the Score

Vergil moaned in his bed, as he felt a most pleasurable feeling in-between his legs, and had an idea of the source of it all.

Haku.

The young female ice user came into his room last night, as the other girls were currently in separate beds with his slaves, and Yugito being too tired from their previous time with each other to do anything. Hinata wanted to be intimate with him of course, but she was still too nervous in doing something with him, and Vergil had told the still shy girl when she was ready for such a moment she would know.

As for Haku, after she came into his room, the young girl disrobed in front of him, and begged him to make love to her. As if it would be an apology on a physical level and in addition would be an expression of her love for the half-devil.

Vergil for his part hugged the now crying woman, as she embraced him, kissing his chest while he spoke soothing words, and told Haku that she didn't need to apologize for what she did. Kissing her jaw line, Vergil had asked Haku if this was what she (apologizing aside) wanted, and the woman had smiled at him before whispering a soft fragile "yes" to him.

So for that entire night, Vergil made love to Haku with all the passion that his body could possess, and made the young female ice user scream out in pleasure.

And now here they were, the next morning with Vergil waking up to the feeling of Haku pleasing his cock with her mouth, and bringing him to the brink of untold bliss.

"Haku-chan!" said Vergil, as he came into Haku's mouth, and heard the girl drink his cum down before he felt her body move slowly up his form.

"Good morning Vergil-sama," said Haku, as she kissed his shoulder, and wrapped her arms around his muscled body.

"And a very good morning to you Haku-chan. Though you don't have to say the 'sama' suffix, as 'kun' is much more affectionate, and I am not hire in rank then you either," said Vergil, as he wrapped his arms around Haku, and saw she was now grinding against his hips with her own.

"I know, but you will always be Vergil-_sama_ to me, and even more after last night," said Haku, as she licked his muscled chest, and kissing his shoulder.

"Well...when you put it like that...," said Vergil, as he maneuvered his body, and Haku so he was on top before going to work on her body.

"Oh Vergil-sama!" said Haku, as she felt Vergil's right hand on her breast, and felt his now fully erect cock entering her once more.

The two once again made love, not even caring that they were heard throughout the entire house, and giving the other female occupants of the Namikaze Estates wicked nosebleeds in the process.

(Hokage's Office-At the Moment)

"Are you sure you want to do this Hiashi-sama? The last time something of this caliber like this happened, it was with the Uchiha Clan, and that caused an entire bloodline limit clan being reduced to a handful," said Tsunade, as she went over this situation with the man for the last hour, and wanted to know if he _really_ wanted to go through with this.

"I'm not asking for the entire clan to be destroyed Hokage-sama, but rather the cancerous part of it, and its only the Clan Elders. I've tried to be the family man my wife loved, but after she died, the influential power she wielded on it went back to them, and they hated the plans she had for changing things within the Hyuuga Clan for the better. I know I have played a part in my own children's suffering, but it was only meant to stop an even greater injustice that one of them would have to endure for the sake of the other, and I wish to make it up to them now," said Hiashi, as he had chosen the lesser of two evils, and hoped his two daughters understood this.

"You have already talked this over with Vergil, which means its quite clear you want him to perform the deed, and kill them all," said Tsunade, as she saw Hiashi nod, and knew that the man had promised full immunity for the boy after this was over.

"I do. I'm not old by any means, but even I don't possess the skills needed to take down all the Clan Elders, and should I fail the risk of my entire family would be punished for such a thing that would be considered a Clan Affair. By doing that, you would be unable to officially interfere, and do anything to stop it," said Hiashi, as he needed someone, who was young, strong, and had the skills to wipe out that cancerous section of his clan.

"Very well. I'll let him know immediately what it is you want him to do, but no one else can know about this until the smoke clears, and things are further explained to everyone since the Councils will stir up trouble," said Tsunade, as she knew they would claim the "demon" was interfering in clan business, and try to punish the silver haired youth for it.

"Understood Hokage-sama. I will leave to inform Vergil of these events via messenger bird," said Hiashi, as he set out to put his plan into action, and unify the clan into a single whole.

'Well that good. While he does that, I'm contacting Jiraiya to have him make a better, and more _friendlier _version of the Cage Bird Seal,' thought Tsunade, as she contacted Shizune outside to send an entire squad of female ANBU to find Jiraiya, and to bring him to her office preferably alive.

Conscious and still a man being _optional_.

(Konoha-Sometime Later)

Vergil sat on the Hokage Monument looking down at the people below, as they talked, laughed, and enjoyed life that they had created for themselves. It sickened him to see them so happy, as they were still arrogant in the belief that they were untouchable to anyone, and felt they were blessed by Kami in cheating death.

But as Vergil would soon make them realize, it wasn't a blessing from Kami that allowed them to live, but a _curse_ granted by the Shinigami, and the instrument of such thing being that of a devil. Quite fitting really, as the people needed to know that they were not what they believed themselves to be, and needed be taught a valuable lesson in humility.

In do time of course.

Vergil remembered how this happened, as it was after his long love making session with Haku, he had showered, eaten breakfast, and read the message Hiashi had sent him via messenger bird. The news held within in it was of course quite grim, as was all the news regarding killing Clan Elders of a highly prestigious clan like the Hyuuga's were, and told him that not one of the old farts was to remain alive.

The mission was to be carried out at night when Hiashi would call an emergency meeting to discuss "special business" that would ensure the survival of the Hyuuga Clan. Every one of the Hyuuga Clan Elders would be there, as they would make sure that the "special business" would protect their interest within the Hyuuga Clan, and their power to keep the Branch family under their thumb.

However, before Vergil did _that_, there were several _other_ matters that needed to be taken care of, and one of them was right behind him.

"Come on out Hatake. Its pointless to hide in the shadows," said Vergil, as he sensed the Son of the White Fang come out of his hiding spot, and looking at his former student with a grave look.

"Hey Naruto. I suppose someone of your skills would be able to identify me no matter how good of a job I hid my presence," said Kakashi, as he saw Vergil look back at him slightly with cold blue eyes, and made the Jounin nervous.

"You wouldn't know that of course, as you spent so much time with Sasuke, and teaching him everything you knew while leaving me to rot with a 'Special Jounin' that hated me," said Vergil, as he saw the guilty look in Kakashi's eyes, but it was nowhere near the look the half-devil wanted, and he wanted quite a bit from the man.

"Yeah. I'm really sorry Naruto. Had I known you were sensei's son I would...have...," said Kakashi, as he saw Vergil turn fully towards him, and the look on the young man's face filled the Jounin with dread.

"So it's because I'm your sensei's son that you are repenting to me? It shouldn't matter if I was his son or not _Hatake_! What should matter, is that you had a student, who wanted to learn, and you being his sensei should have taught him. Instead, you chose to teach a very spoiled, arrogant, power hungry Uchiha, and for what? A debt you felt needed to be paid? Pathetic! Of course, that is not worse part of your crimes, is it Hatake?" said Vergil, as he saw the Jounin look nervous, and begin to take a few steps back while he took a few steps forward.

"I-I don't know w-what y-you mean Naruto," said Kakashi, as he saw the steps Vergil was taking increasing, and closing the gap between them.

"Oh you don't? So there was another Leaf Shinobi I saw when I was just 6 years old, who decided to test his Chidori out on me, and see just how good my healing powers really were?" said Vergil, as he saw Hatake now becoming _very _frightened, and quite frankly in the half-devil's mind...he should be.

'How does he know that? That was supposed to be erased from his mind by Inoichi after Yugao's ANBU unit found him,' thought Kakashi, as he had been saved by the Councils when he did that, and told him not to do it again with a pay cut along with missions out in the field to let him relieve such painful memories of Kyuubi that way.

"Surprised? You shouldn't be. After all, what I remembers, the fox remembers, and even if the old man had my memory wiped of that event...do you really think the fox would not keep a backup of such a memory stored away for me to see at a later time? I even know that you even asked the old man to reconsider taking me into your team, saying that 'The Uchiha has more potential in his little pinky then I do in his whole demon body.' with the Sandaime making you choose between taking me on as a student, and giving up being a Shinobi all together. I was hiding in the vents above the old man, which allowed me to hear everything spoken, and I want to know right now if you remember what happened after he gave you that ultimatum?" said Vergil, as he saw Kakashi looking increasingly nervous, and the guilt now pouring out of his one eye.

Again...the guilt level wasn't there yet.

"I hesitated in my response because I believe that if I retired, I could possibly approach Sasuke, and teach him privately with my Sharingan," said Kakashi, as he saw Vergil nod his head, and his right hand forming into a fist.

"That's right. I was watching you. I couldn't believe you would think so lowly of me for just having the Kyuubi inside of my body. That you would throw away your Shinobi career instead of training me with the other two _bakas_ on Team 7. Of course, you had to change your mind when the Sandaime mention that your little Sharingan would also be removed before you retired, and forced your hand to support his decision," said Vergil, as he saw Kakashi closing his eye, and trying to block out the memory.

"Naruto stop this. I'm sorry I abandoned you for Sasuke. I was...I was...," said Kakashi, as he felt pain from within his very being, and it hurt more then anything he could imagine.

"My name isn't Naruto you baka! Don't call me that anymore. Uzumaki Naruto _died_ and was reborn into Namikaze Vergil who now stands before you. A being, a _devil_, who will not submit to the ways of the arrogant, and the sinful humans that stain the honor of their race, and they will be punished for what they have done to this world. For they are the _true_ monsters and demons that plague us and need to be put down like the _filth_ they are. Just...like..._you_!" said Vergil, as he saw Kakashi crying out of both his eyes, and collapse to his knees wailing out like a little baby before going into fetal position like one.

"Oh Kami! Minato. Rin. Obito. Father. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," said Kakashi, as he kept on crying while the guilt consumed his very being, and was left all alone now with Vergil leaving him to drown this.

'Drown in your guilt Hatake. Drown in it until you die and face your peers before they send you to Hell,' thought Vergil, as he let the man moan out in sorrow, and destroy his spirit like the Jounin tried to do to him.

(Konoha's Hospital-Sometime Later)

The once great Sandaime Hokage lay in his hospital bed, with tubes entering his body, and feeling weaker then he had ever been in his life. Vergil's words had haunted him since he had been placed in the bed and the guilt for being so weak when the boy had needed him the most was eating him up inside.

It couldn't get any worse.

"Hello old man," said Vergil, as he walked into the room, and saw the once great "God of Shinobi" reduced to this.

"V-Vergil," said Hiruzen, as he saw the half-devil enter the room with fluid grace, and that damn sword in his left hand.

"Surprised to see me? No? I guess its not really a surprise since one must always check up on certain investments such as yourself," said Vergil, as he walked over to the front of the man's bed, and looked at the retired Kage while studying him like this was the first time seeing him being old.

"Vergil, I know I wronged you when I denied you the love, and the protection that should have been yours. I am sorry for that," said the retired Sandaime, as he saw the half-devil looking at the machines supporting his body.

"I'm sure you are sorry for a number of things old man, but that doesn't mean anything if the person that you wronged chooses _not_ to forgive you for them," said Vergil, as he put a hand on the plastic cord of his breathing system attached to his face to help the old man breathe.

"What are you going to do?" said Sandaime, as he saw Vergil look down at him, and felt those cold blue eyes looking at him like that of a scorned God.

"As I told you Sarutobi, you are an investment, _my_ investment to be more exact, and after some time to think about you being my property I had come to the realization that you are in fact a _poor _investment...to have alive. Your Grandson no longer wishes to idolize you, the strength you had in your prime physically, mentally, and spiritually is all dried up into what I see before me. I don't want you to be my investment anymore Sarutobi nor do I want to have you as my property due to such..._low value_. So the only..._real solution_ to this problem is to put you out of your misery," said Vergil, as he squeezed the oxygen tubes connected to the old man's face, and watched the once great Sandaime struggle to breath.

"V-Vergil don't! S-Stop!" said the retired Sandaime, as he grabbed the hand squeezing the tube, and was failing to break the demonic grip the boy had on it.

"No old man. I won't stop. I can't stop. I'm going to kill every single one of my enemies, who have wrong me from past to present, and there is not a force on Kami's green earth that is going to stand in my way!" said Vergil, as leaned down to whisper those words to the old Kage, and saw the man was slowly dying at his hands until at last...death claimed him.

The once great Sandaime Hokage was dead. His spirit left his body not in a bang...but in a small whimper.

A silent whimper.

With his task complete, Vergil left the room long before the doctors, and the nurses came into the room to save the dead old man.

(Konoha Streets)

Vergil found himself walking among the village populous, the people not looking at him out of fear of looking directly into his cold eyes that only showed warmth to those most precious to him, and eyed the blade that could slay any life he wished to take. Many still thought he was a monster, a freak of nature, and believed that such monsters deserved to be trained to be obedient pets to do their bidding.

These people could all burn in Hell for all Vergil cared.

"Hey loser," said Sasuke, as he appeared in front of Vergil's line of sight, and looking ready for a fight.

Speaking of people who could burn in Hell for all he cared...

Vergil stopped just a few feet in front of the cocky looking Uchiha, as he saw Sasuke was acting quite arrogant for a boy, who got his ass handed to him a few days ago, and felt like the world owed him everything. What Sasuke deserved in Vergil's mind was Yamato shoved up his ass and out his skull to be roasted in an open fire to be give to demons to eat.

But that was just Vergil's opinion.

"What do you want Uchiha?" said Vergil, as he sensed others of various Shinobi levels just waiting in the distance, itching to attack him, and would do so once he (deduced) attacked the teme.

"Your power, your women, and that sword you have in your left hand. Give them to me now and kneel before your betters in front of everyone here," said Sasuke, as he wanted Vergil to try something, and knew when he did all that he demanded of the half-devil would be his by right of laws of Konoha when punishing a clan that attacked another.

"I have a better idea. How about you go to a gay bar and pick up a rough trick named Jim for the night? If not, then commit seppuku, and leave me alone," said Vergil, as he now walked around the "Last Uchiha", who was looking less then pleased, and had activated his prized Sharingan.

"I command you to give me everything you have from your clan right now!" said Sasuke, as he used the hypnotic powers of his Sharingan, and tried to make Vergil submit to him that way.

"You are fool Uchiha. You can no more influence me, then you can command the sun to rise, and to set in the sky," said Vergil, as he looked back, and just stared at the shocked boy with a smirk on his face.

"Damn you!" said Sasuke, as he took out a kunai, and recklessly charged Vergil with the intent of make him submit in his own way.

"No Uchiha Sasuke. I damn you," said Vergil, as he unsheathed Yamato, and moved with lightning fast speed before appearing behind the surprised boy.

The next instant, Sasuke cried out in pain, as a horizontal scar appeared on the Uchiha's face where his line of sight was, and mere moments later his eyeballs exploded. Vergil then sheathed his blade, as he walked off with everyone now coming to the Uchiha's aid, and forgetting about the boy's attacker.

Something that Vergil didn't mind since there would be a meeting about this soon enough with the Councils to debate about his..."punishment".

(Hokage Tower-2 Hours Later)

"What this monster did is unspeakable! I demand justice for the Uchiha Clan!" said the Haruno Council member, as he was telling his daughter to be by Sasuke's side to win him over, and convince him to marry his daughter.

"This..._monster_ as you called me Haruno Councilman, was provoked, and attacked by your oh so precious Uchiha from the very beginning. Also, Yugao picked up the various Shinobi, who were also conspiring with Sasuke to attack me if I had drawn my blade first by his feeble words, and merely defended myself when he drew a weapon against me," said Vergil, as he sat in the chair before them, and Tsunade looking at him with the same unreadable eyes he was giving them.

"Lies! Uchiha Sasuke would never stoop so low, as to do something such as that, and I demand that reparation be made to the boy for what this demon did!" said Koharu, as she glared at the boy, and hated his family from the beginning in wanting to change things in the Leaf that would make her obsolete.

"Devil actually, but that's irrelevant at this point, and what _is_ relevant at this point is that Uchiha Sasuke attacked first. I defended myself, as simple as that, and if you continue to push this you will find that according to Konoha's own laws regarding clan affairs then I am in right. Should you do anything that goes against those laws, then you will have no choice, but to forfeit your once respectful positions, and leave my fate in the hands of people appointed by the Hokage herself," said Vergil, as he went over everything about clans, and what happened when such things happened with other parts of the Leaf's government interfering in clan affairs.

At this moment, the two Councils froze, and the Clan Heads hid the smirks that wanted to appear on their faces knowing that Vergil had them by the balls.

"I think we can agree on something that will make everyone happy. Uchiha Sasuke will be punished by being confined to Konoha's hospital where he will be healed by me, and go under a full psyche evaluation to determine when he can return to active duty. As for Namikaze Vergil, I see no reason to punish him for defending himself, and is free to go _provided_ that he understands not to make this a habit," said Tsunade, as she gave Vergil a look telling him not to do it again, and the half-devil just smirked before nodding.

"I have no problem with that," said Vergil, as he left after bowing to the Hokage, and kept the smirk on his face when he saw the two Councils glaring at him.

"Hokage-sama, you must reconsider this decision. If the demon is becoming a nuisance and now believes he can do whatever he wants. It must be put on some kind of leash!" said Homura, as he saw the Hokage glaring at her "advisors", and wasn't going to let them push her around like the did her sensei.

"Whatever I do regarding Vergil, is entirely done at _my_ discretion, and I will remind you Homura-san that the boy is now the Clan Head of the Namikaze Clan. Like the Uchiha, he gets leeway too, and unlike the Uchiha I expect Vergil to stay loyal to the village even though he has every right to burn it down," said Tsunade, as she saw the two Councils, and Danzo snarling at this since they felt that the boy should be put under their thumb.

Not breaking theirs.

'I will make the boy submit to me and then I'll use him on you Tsunade. Don't think for one single minute I'll let you keep your position as Hokage. That title is mine!' thought Danzo, as he had one of his hands wrapped around his cane, and had to be careful in planning his take over of the Leaf.

(Hyuuga Clan Compound-That Night)

The Clan Elders walked into the meeting room one by one, as they always did when it was time for a meeting to discuss the Hyuuga Clan's future, and a way to increase their influence on others. It was a sick power trip they had discovered and loved from the moment they were seduced by it. To influence others to do their will, to make rules that would support them over other, more "commoner based", and poorer people then them was like a drug they got hooked on. They had started out with the Cage Bird Seal, as they made it first sound like a means to protect the Byakugan, and keep it within the clan, and make them the "Guardians" of the Hyuuga Clan.

Of course, they got volunteers right away from clan members, who thought this act would bring them honor, and glory to their side of the family. To be the shield of the Hyuuga Clan and defender of their bloodline limit. What they got however, was a life of slavery, humiliation, and a life of misery all wrapped up in one single seal on their foreheads that activated to cause them pain should they do anything to displease the Main House. Of course, the Cage Bird Seal got disapproval from everyone _outside_ of the clan, who did not share their beliefs that such people should be marked into (unofficial) slavery, and work their bodies to dust for those who have power like they did.

Which was why they used the loophole of it being a Clan Affair to keep the Hokage and anyone else in Konoha's power base away from it.

Finally, after they entered the Council room of the clan compound, Hiashi came in last with a smile on his face, and behind him was (to their shock) Namikaze Vergil. After the silver half-devil entered, he shut the door, and then put a seal on it with his chakra so only he could remove it.

"Hiashi-sama, what is the meaning of this?! This demonic abomination has no right to be at this meeting," said Hiashi's Father, who had long since been a strong supporter of the Cage Bird Seal, and didn't even care his youngest of his twin sons had been branded with it.

"Actually my _Father_, I brought Vergil-sama here because he is the source of the Hyuuga Clan's changes that are going to be made, and a new more efficient seal will be made for all the Hyuuga Clan members so we _all_ protect the family bloodline," said Hiashi, as he saw the Clan Elders looking at him like had lost his mind, and was speaking blasphemy.

"What changes? There will be no changes to the Hyuuga, as they is no need for them, and I refuse to live in a world where there are such changes!" said Hiashi's Father, who was now glaring at his son, and then at Vergil while the other Clan Elders nodding his head in agreement.

"I thought you might follow that belief, which is the reason _why_ Vergil-sama is here, and to grant your very wish in leaving this world rather then see the Hyuuga Clan change into a fully united family," said Hiashi, as he saw them all go pale with fright, and called for the guards outside to save them.

Nothing happened.

"The Branch family will no longer serve tyrants like you. They know what is going to happen and want their children to be free from the future of enslavement that you would bring to them," said Vergil, as he unsheathed Yamato, and attacked with deadly sword swinging precision.

The Clan Elders were dead within minutes with Hiashi ending the life of his own Father, who was trying to escape, and had to get by his own son. A son, who lost his brother at the hands of his Father's idea of sacrificing the younger (by mere seconds) of the two just so the bloodline wouldn't be lost to Kumo, and to follow _traditions_ that should have been removed long ago.

"It's finally over," said Hiashi, as he saw Vergil slay the last of the Clan Elders, and then sheathe his sword to before walking towards him.

"Yes. Though before you start celebrating, I must depart before my presence is detected fully in your home, and rumors begin to spread about my involvement," said Vergil, as the Branch family member involved in this "changing of the guard" were all sworn to silence, and with the promise of their families being among the first to have their seals removed in order for a new non-enslaving seal was made for _everyone_ in the Hyuuga Clan.

"Then I will let you take your leave," said Hiashi, as he moved so Vergil could get to the door, and remove the seal before making his way silently out of the Hyuuga Compound.

Now the only problem now was...who was going to clean this mess up?

(YAY! I updated! I hope you liked it. Sorry if its a little short, but I felt I had to write something, and this was all that would pop inside my head. Again I hope you liked it. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Illusionary Behavior

(A/N: I was going to post this at the start of the New Year, but then I thought "What the Hell!", and decided to post it now. ENJOY!)

Several days had gone by since the Hyuuga Elders had been killed by Vergil's hands (sword if you want to get technical), as the entire village was now talking about it, and rumors were flying everywhere. The Branch family had attacked the Hyuuga Elders during a meeting after going mad at being enslaved by the Cage Bird Seal. Another was Hiashi having gone made and done the deed himself (partially if truthful) to free his poor nephew Neji from their cruelty. And finally, the third rumor, and (Vergil's favorite) most accurate one thus far was the half-devil conspired with Hyuuga Hiashi to remove them in exchange for his eldest daughter so his youngest Hyuuga Hanabi could take over as Clan Head in the future.

Naturally, the two Councils had a fit since the Hyuuga Clan Elders put pressure on the Clan Head, and the Clan Head of the Hyuuga Clan under their control made things easier. But now that wasn't the case, as their power was lessened by this move, and they could not complain about it since Hiashi made it a Hyuuga Clan Affair while admitting he helped take part in the murders. Hiashi also stated that the Branch family, as well as the Main family of the Hyuuga Clan were behind him 100 percent, and would leave Konoha if the Councils tried to press charges.

Of course it was a bluff, but none of the Council members would dare challenge such a declaration, and simply tried to glare at the two perpetrators to death.

Shortly after that pointless meeting, the first ever female Hokage gave Vergil a mission scroll for another important "in house" mission, but less sensitive to the one he did for Hiashi, and was actually connected to Yuhi Kurenai. Before joining Team 8, Kurenai had an apprentice like Maito Gai did with Lee, only for the young female Jounin, it was to specialize in Genjutsu, and the name of the young girl chosen for apprenticeship was one Kurama Yakumo.

A girl from a once major clan in Konoha, as the clan's power began to dwindle to that of a minor clan, and even they would possibly lose that status too if their bloodline didn't show promise soon. Yakumo did just that, as her potential with Genjutsu was incredible to say the least, but unfortunately there was a small problem, and it was in the form of her body not meeting the physical requirements in being an active Shinobi. Thus the reason why her Father had begged the late Sandaime to have Kurenai train the girl and overcome this bump in the road in Yakumo's Shinobi career like Gai was doing with Rock Lee with the girl seeing Kurenai as an idol of sorts.

However, Kurenai lacked the conviction Maito Gai did with his student, and told the poor girl to find another teacher with the way she said it breaking the fragile girl's heart. Still, the female Kurama wasn't going to give up, and stated as such to Kurenai before she kept on trying. Then from what Vergil had been told by Kurenai herself, the Jounin sealed up Yakumo's powers with the approval to do so from the Sandaime after he learned of the secret behind the girl's Genjutsu potential.

But what the old Kage, as well as Kurenai herself didn't realize was that this power took on a life of its own within Yakumo, and broke out of the seal made to imprison it. Since then, the girl has been silently tucked away in one of the few clan homes the Kurama Clan still possessed, and left their under careful ANBU supervision to do whatever her heart desire.

So long as the desire didn't kill innocent people in a slow gruesome fashion like a certain snake woman does to Konoha prisoners.

However, while that may have worked for the late Sandaime Hokage, it did _not_ work for the _current_ Hokage of the Leaf, and Tsunade ordered Vergil to deal with this himself. The female Hokage had, upon looking at the Sandaime's note on the girl, had come to believe that the Genjutsu potential behind the Kurama Clan's potential that Ido was that of a demon that manifested itself on certain generations, and when the its host didn't have necessary mental willpower to fight back against it at a young age.

As such, Vergil was ordered to get close to Yakumo, find out if Ido was indeed a demon, and if so to neutralize the creature without hurting the girl (if she already wasn't complete consumed by it), and close this chapter of Konoha's history before it got out of control.

Which was why the half-devil was currently standing outside of the Kurama Manor that was in the mountainous region of Konoha. The ANBU guards immediately appeared to stop him, but the young Shinobi showed them orders from the Hokage telling them to let him pass, and they did just that though Vergil sensed some form of pity for him in going to see Yakumo.

Opening the door of the Kurama Manor, Vergil entered the girl's home, and saw it was dark inside with a sense of eeriness for all who entered. Like a haunted house, only with the person living it having the power to possibly create real ones using Genjutsu, and then have them do far more damage then simply saying "BOO!".

'You'd find more cheer in a graveyard on Halloween night,' thought Vergil, as he walked through the house until he made his way to a single room where he sensed a single person within it, and saw the door was slightly open.

It was as if the person inside was baiting a person's natural curiosity to peek inside to see into the room.

That and Vergil sensed something demonic coming from the room too.

Walking into the room, the half-devil saw Yakumo sitting in a chair in a dark room with a neutral smile on her face, as she was painting something in front of her, and didn't even bother to look at him. Narrowing his blue eyes at the girl, Vergil walked slowly over to her to see what it was the Yakumo was painting, and was surprised to see the form of Yuhi Kurenai being struck by something that hit her right in the chest where the heart was.

Apparently, Yakumo didn't take rejection from her idol very well, and Vergil could see the wound of the Jounin's betrayal had made a clear impact on the girl's "artistic views" when it came to painting. Still, Vergil knew that Ido was the cause for these depressing paintings, and knew from what he sensed that they were indeed demonic in origin.

His attention to the paintings in the room ended when he saw Yakumo had put away her most recently finished painting and turned to face him with a blank look on her face right before they turned an eerie yellow.

This was not Yakumo looking at him.

_**"You ha**_ve Dev_**il's blood i**_n you," said Yakumo, as she looked Vergil up, and down with her glowing eyes before letting out an unnatural raspy sound.

"And you are a demon possessing and tormenting this girl. Show your true self. I know you don't need to cling to her body anymore in order to survive in the outside world like you have since her birth...Doppelganger Deathvoid," said Vergil, as he knew thanks to Kyuubi exactly what kind of demon this was, and now saw Yakumo's body slump down before a shadowy form came out of it with the girl herself collapsing on the floor.

_**"So, you figured it out. Not surprising since you are **__**his**__** descendent. Do you like the paintings?"**_ said Deathvoid, as he let out a chuckle before drawing his sword, and took on Vergil's appearance that then changed into the Devil Trigger mode.

"Sort of. Though I don't think this girl is gothic or a gothic wannabe," said Vergil, as he drew his sword, and saw mimic his sword stance.

_**"Everyone is a critic these days. Though perhaps your taste in art is in your swordplay and you wish to paint a masterpiece...with your **__**blood**__**!"**_ said Deathvoid, as he charged Vergil, swinging his blade violently against the half-devil, who countered with just as equally violent strikes against the shadow demon, and their blade echoing throughout the Kurama Manor.

"You're good for a copycat. Are you sure you're not related to the Uchiha Clan or that teme Hatake Kakashi?" said Vergil, as he deadlocked his blade, then pushed back, and once more charged forward with his enemy doing the same.

_**"Don't insult me! As if **__**I**__** would have anything to do with such weak humans like them. People think they can talk to my vessel and believe she's not paying attention due to the spaced out look I give Yakumo's eyes when they are around. I have heard all different kinds of information about people, places, and anything else they talk about to each other to pass the time,"**_ said Deathvoid, as he matched Vergil move for move, and gave the half-devil a smile that seemed to mock the young Leaf Shinobi.

"Then after I take your soul, then that knowledge will be mine, and I can help this girl get her life back on track," said Vergil, as he continued to duel with Deathvoid, and had yet to gain the advantage.

_**"As if the girl can be saved. Her body is so weak and has been weak since she was a child,"**_ said Deathvoid, as he pushed Vergil back towards the curtain covered window, and hesitated slightly knowing what might happen should he attack.

Vergil noticed this too, as he looked back from the window, and then at the Shadow Demon before smirking a devious smirk that Deathvoid didn't like.

"Funny thing about shadows. They always seem to have a weakness in terms of being in the same room...as the _light_!" said Vergil, as he ripped the curtains off the window, and let the sunlight shine into the room with Deathvoid leaping away.

_**'Damn it! He knows my weakness,'**_thought Deathvoid, as he moved to stop Vergil from reaching the next window, and was kicked away for his efforts before another curtain free window blasted the room with light.

"I think its time you saw the power that the light has Deathvoid!" said Vergil, as he let another curtain fall, and saw Deathvoid trying to retreat away.

_**"You may have learned my weakness descendent of Sparda, but once I return to the girl's body, it won't hurt me anymore, and I doubt you have the courage to end her life with me in it!"**_ said Deathvoid, as he rushed to the girl, and to once more posses her body like had before.

The Shadow Demon was just a few feet away from the girl when Vergil threw his sword at Deathvoid and the demonic doppelganger was hit right in the chest. The impact sent the creature being pinned to the wall by the sword in an area where the light was shining down on him. Deathvoid screamed out in pain, as he began to burn from the power the light had, and soon burst into flames with its soul soon floating over to Vergil before forming into a shadowy scythe.

"Wicked sweet!" said Vergil, as he used the weapon in a field test, and saw it could make a shadowy copy of himself that could fight on his behalf.

After he let the shadow of himself leave his presence, Vergil turned his attention to the girl on the ground now moaning like she was awakening from a dream, and saw her look up at him in wonder.

"W-Who are you?" said Yakumo, as she saw him looking up at her, and then take his katana sword from the wall before sheathing it.

"I go by many names. For now, just call me Vergil, and leave it at that. How are you doing Yakumo-san?" said Vergil, as he walked over to the girl, and helped her up.

"I-I'm f-fine Vergil-san. May I ask what you are doing here?" said Yakumo, as she was a little frightened by his presence, and his sword with the signs of a battle happening in the room.

"Helping you with the demon running inside your head. It was connected to your clan's bloodline in making extremely powerful Genjutsus that pops up every few generations called Ido. Senju Tsunade, who is now the current Hokage of the Leaf was going over some of the late Sandaime's notes on situations within the Leaf, and saw what he did with you. She wasn't exactly pleased with her old sensei's actions in handling your situation so she wanted me to investigate to see if you were possibly possessed by a demon and kill it. Turns out, you were possessed by a Shadow Demon called Deathvoid, and has been in control of you for some time," said Vergil, as he saw Yakumo look at him with shock, and surprise at being possessed by a demon.

"Is that why the Sandaime had my abilities sealed away, and why Yuhi Kurenai refused to train me?" said Yakumo, as she saw Vergil nod, and a heavy weight was lifted off the girl's shoulders.

"Yes. Your powers were becoming dangerous under the influence of Deathvoid, but at the time the sealing methods used on it would only last so long, and your anger at your former sensei along with the Sandaime caused the seal to break. I also believe that it was the very demon that possessed you that killed your parents and not the Sandaime," said Vergil, as he couldn't blame the deaths of those two on the old now dead Kage though it would be a rare thing indeed, and yet the half-devil still felt the old man should have done things differently in handling this situation.

"So that's how my parents died. I remember now. I was outside painting since it was a such a nice day before I suddenly got sleepy and then when I woke up I saw my painting was that of my home on fire," said Yakumo, as tears fell down her face, and on instinct ran into Vergil's arms while crying into his shirt.

"I'm afraid so. The good news is that after removing Deathvoid from your body, it should get better, and your skills in Genjutsu won't be uncontrollable when you use them," said Vergil, as he saw the girl look him in the eyes, and still had tears running down her face.

"Does this mean I can be Kurenai's apprentice again?" said Yakumo, as she now had a second chance, and wished to once more try to become a Shinobi.

"I imagine so. After I report to the Hokage about what I did, she can have a Yamanaka Inoichi look in your head to check to make sure Deathvoid's presence is fully gone, and explain things to Kurenai in having her be your sensei once more," said Vergil, as he saw Yakumo's eyes light up at that prospect, and hugged him tighter.

"I would really like that!" said Yakumo was going to work twice as hard and one day surpass her old sensei in the art.

"I'm sure. Now let's say we get out of this dark depressing place and to an area with more light," said Vergil, as he saw Yakumo nod, and they walked out of the room towards the outside of the house where the ANBU were waiting for them.

"Is everything all right Vergil-san?" said one of the ANBU, as he looked at Yakumo with caution, and so did the others.

"Yes ANBU-san. The problem Yakumo had involving her Genjutsus had been resolved and she is free to be outside now," said Vergil, as he saw some of the ANBU were still being cautious, and weren't so sure as him.

"Still, I think its wise if Yakumo-san stays here at the house, and where it is safe," said another ANBU though Vergil sensed there was something more to it.

"I'm not so sure. I was planning to have Yakumo go see the Hokage with me to deliver my report. Surely you don't believe the Hokage is in danger while in the presence of one of the Kurama?" said Vergil, as he saw the man's right hand twitch on reflex, and it was then that the half-devil knew something was wrong.

"Sorry sir, but we have to _insist_ that Yakumo stay here until you get back, and that she be left once more under our supervision," said another ANBU, who was secretly reaching for a weapon, and stopped when Vergil turned to look at him.

"You can insist all you want ANBU-san, _but_ you have to realize I don't answer to you, and the one I do answer to is higher up in the military food chain currently waiting for my mission to be completed here. Surely you are not trying to stop me from completing my mission given to me by the Hokage now, are you?" said Vergil, as he moved Yakumo with his left arm to slowly move behind him, and reached for his sword with his right.

"Don't even bother trying to reach for it demon. The instant you do, my nephew will hit Yakumo with his kunai, and end her life," said the ANBU, who upon removing his mask revealed himself to be the girl's uncle Kurama Unaki, and saw his nieces surprise on her face.

"Uncle Unaki? Why?" said Yakumo, as she saw the man now scowling at her, and then looking at Vergil with that same detesting look.

"Because you killed my brother with your powers Yakumo. After your bloodline was sealed away, the clan petitioned the Sandaime to have you executed, but he refused since he believed you were harmless, and let you live here to paint. But I did my research on our clan and I know the Ido within you broke the seal placed on you after awhile. After Tsunade became the new Hokage, I secretly wished to speak with her about doing what the late Sandaime could _not_, and she too refused to end your life for the good of the village if not for our clan," said Unaki, as he drew his sword, and so did the others.

"Yakumo's demon that controlled her is gone now. You cannot blame her for something that was a problem within your clan in the past as a whole," said Vergil, as he knew this would require the use of his newest Devil Arm, and brought out his shadowy scythe he decided to name Shadowy Death.

"Regardless, she must be punished for the death of her parents, and since this is a Kurama Clan affair now...I suggest you leave Vergil-san," said Unaki, as he saw the girl hiding behind Vergil full now, and looked at the half-devil in surprise when the silver haired boy used his weapon to make a shadowy duplicate of himself complete with sword.

"Not going to happen. I'm giving you this one chance to back off right now or I'm going to decrease the numbers in your clan to be below minor clan status," said Vergil, as he saw some of the members of the clan in ANBU uniform looking at their leader, and saw the man was currently deciding what action to take.

"Please let me go Uncle Unaki. I'm sorry for what happened to my parents, but it wasn't my fault, and the thing that was has been killed by Vergil-san," said Yakumo, as she saw her Uncle look at her, and then at Vergil with a hand still on his weapon tightening.

"No! I don't care if that demon inside of you was the one responsible, it used your body, and you were too weak to fight it off. Therefore, you are just as guilty, and must be killed for the sake of the village," said Unaki, as he readied his weapon, and was about to attack when the Shadow of Death Doppelganger of Vergil attacked first by charging forward before it pierced the man with its sword.

_**"That's not very nice. Such a poor excuse of an Uncle you are. Well, you wanted to do what was best for your clan, and the village so **__**I**__** will do the same by killing...**__**you**__**!" **_said the Doppelganger before pulling out its sword and saw the man collapse.

"Anyone else want to join him?" said Vergil, as he saw the others shake their heads, and then dropped their weapons before retreating.

_**"Wise choice for a bunch of bakas,"**_ said the Shadow of Death before Vergil recalled the shadow and made sure none of the Kurama Clan members that came here were still around.

"Come on Yakumo. The Hokage is waiting and with her temper...one cannot be late without risking a fist to their face with her using such freakish strength," said Vergil, as he saw Yakumo giggle at that, and wrap her arms around his waist.

"Of course Vergil-kun," said Yakumo, as she now tried to hide her blush from him, and the two were gone a second later.

Things were looking up for Kurama Yakumo.

(A/N: YAY! I updated my fic! I'm so happy. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Ice Cold Devil

(A/N: YO! If you need weapon ideas, abilities, and all that stuff then speak to my a good buddy of mine Kevinwoopoo. ENJOY!)

Vergil sighed, as he watched from a far the famous actress before him performing the role of being a Princess in a new movie being shot on the boat they were on, and secretly headed to Snow Country by the client that was her Manager. As it turns out, the famous actress wasn't just a famous actress at all, but really an actual Princess of Snow Country, who lost her Father to her Uncle for the special "treasure" the man had, and was never found after his death. Since then, the fallen ruler's only child was in hiding, lost to the Elemental Countries, and almost whispered to be a rumor to keep the hopes of the people up despite the oppression of their current tyrant of a ruler.

Vergil himself was not impressed by the woman, who had upon being Konoha had turned down several kids asking for autographs, and made the Namikaze want to slash the pretty heart stealing face to give the secret Princess something to _really_ be besmirched about. Of course, he had to resist the urge no matter how tempting it was since the client needed her, and since the man was paying for the mission...his wish was made temporary law.

Emphasis on temporary.

'Perhaps the Hokage should have mentioned how my temper has its limits for people like her? Then again the money given was a bit higher then our standard rates for a mission like this,' thought Vergil, as he cared little for money, but the Hokage did in regards to the funding of the village, and it was enough to have the woman order the half-devil to "play nice" despite the woman he was protecting being a whiny bitch at the moment.

Vergil only hoped that whatever her Manager had planned would wake the woman up from the self-pity she was drowning herself in.

"She's something else when its time to act," said Asama Sandayu, the woman's Manager, and client responsible for this mission.

"Agreed. Still, I suggest you remind the Princess of what it is she's neglecting, and make her see what it is she's running away from. I don't like protecting cowardly leaders and even less when they hide behind their pain," said Vergil, as he looked at Sandayu out of the corner of his eye, and saw the man nod in understanding.

"I will try to make her understand. You have my word on that," said Sandayu, as he knew the time would soon be at hand to show Princess Koyuki how much the people of Snow Country needed her, and more importantly...how much she needed them.

After the man left, Vergil let out another sigh, as he wished to be home right now, being with the people he cared about, and the women he loved. Haku, Kin, Tayuya, Hinata, Yugito, and even Anko had wormed her way into his heart. They all had their issues from their past problems created by the Leaf, Kumo, and Orochimaru to name a few. All of which seemed to gravitate each of them towards the young Namikaze's own pain and help heal their inner injuries that were not of the physical kind from battles.

Walking away from the movie being filmed, Vergil stopped at the open door leading into the ship to see Hatake Kakashi there, his still masked face was serious, the ever infamous orange perverted book he read no longer in his hands, and was now looking like a proper Jounin of the Leaf. After there little..._talk _Months ago, Kakashi had nearly repeated an act of family history, and tried to kill himself like his old man did years before. In the end however, Kakashi could not complete the act, as he felt it was the cowards way out for himself, and also feared to face his Father along with his sensei in the afterlife. He went to Inoichi for therapy due to his mental state being put into question, which brought about his confession of every wrong committed against Naruto when the boy was younger, and thus bringing them to the current Hokage's attention.

After the mental therapy, combined with the physical one at the hospital that kept the Jounin immobilized for a whole Month, Kakashi was ready to go back to work, and promised on the punishment of s slow agonizing death to no longer betray Vergil in any way. Tsunade reluctantly accepted this fact, but gave Kakashi a fair warning that if he broke that promise, there was not a place in the Elemental Countries the Jounin could hide from, and make sure Vergil unleashed the full fury of his power upon the man.

"Did you find what you were looking for in her room?" said Vergil, as he looked at the Jounin, and saw him nod.

"Yes. She is the Princess of Snow Country like her Manager claimed," said Kakashi, as he had found the item Koyuki held onto all these years since her Father died, and had yet to understand the secret significance behind it.

"Meaning we're going to be in for a cruel confrontation soon upon docking in Snow Country," said Vergil, as he saw Kakashi nod, and knew this was going to suck big time due to the enemy they would face past foes from the Cyclops's younger days.

(Hokage Tower-Meeting Room)

"What is it with you people? Its bad enough I have to clean up my sensei's mistakes, but the simple fact you won't stop bitching about Vergil, and wanting to restrict him from taking part in various missions is pissing me off!" said Tsunade, as she was glad Naruto wasn't here right now since the boy would kill all the people here, and drown her in a mountain of paperwork.

Though it may become something to consider if this keeps up.

"He's becoming too powerful! That monster has no loyalty to us. How can we trust what we cannot control?" said a Civilian Council member from the Merchant District.

"Namikaze Vergil has no loyalty to _you_ because _you _are a _civilian_ and civilians have no business getting involved in Shinobi affairs," said Tsunade, as she was not about to have these sniveling little maggots run this place when it was clear they only cared about the money that comes from their positions, and not the people within it.

"But _we_, the Shinobi Council _can_ get involved, and right now we say the boy needs to be restrained from any further missions," said Koharu, as she saw Tsunade narrow her eyes, and look ready to punch someone right out of the room.

"Are you _trying _to be arrested for treason against the Leaf Koharu-san? Because I think you need to be remind that your _position_ on the Shinobi Council is only of an _advisor_. _Nothing _more. The Sandaime may have given you the extra boost in power to further help him along with his own agenda, but I will _not_ give you such leeway, and suggest you be grateful I don't have your ass thrown to Ibiki for pushing it," said Tsunade, as she had for the past couple Months been keeping the Councils from draining what power the position of Hokage had left, and taking what they stole back in the process.

Not an easy thing to do.

"Nevertheless, the boy is a threat the Leaf for what he holds, and for what he is. I say we exile him until there is time in the distant future where we call upon him to aid the Leaf," said Danzo, who got approval from some of his lackeys on the Councils, and the rest were thinking it over.

"Out of the question! An exiling of Namikaze Vergil over such mindless accusations is unfair to him and you know it. If you are so concerned about trust issues, then perhaps this village shouldn't have treated him so cruelly, and done what the Yondaime wished!" said Tsunade, as she saw them sneer, scowl, and/or scoff at the notion of following the Yondaime's dying wish.

"What the Yondaime wished for is irrelevant. He's dead. What _we _do here in the land of the living in this village matters and I say the boy is too dangerous to stay in Konoha. I say he should be exiled!" said Danzo knowing it would then allow him to capture the boy and bend him to the ways of Root.

"And I say you have no say in the matter. None of you do! Who I exile or keep in the village is up to the Hokage. It states that much in the village charter to ensure any matter regarding such things falls squarely on the Hokage's shoulders," said Tsunade, as she had spent countless time reading all the village laws that could be used against Vergil, and was prepared to counter to Councils increasingly growing actions to hurt the half-devil long after the Uchiha incident.

"Regardless, we are telling _you_ to exile the boy for the good of the village, and that to deny such an act will bring about notice to the Fire Daimyo," said Danzo, as he was hoping she would so he could use his eye on the man, and get the Feudal Lord under his thumb.

"And under what _authority _do any of _you_ have to order me to exile one of _my_ Shinobi. You seem to forget, _I_ am Hokage of the Leaf, and all the Shinobi in this village fall under _my_ command. _I _will decide if Namikaze Vergil is exiled, _I_ will decide just what kind of restrictions are placed him if any are needed, and _I_ have the authority to kick everyone of you sniveling bastards out of here should you piss me off any further. This meeting is over! Get the fuck out of here before I change my mind in not booting your asses straight through the window!" said Tsunade, as she smashed her fist onto the table, and then pointed to the door with anger blazing in her eyes.

They didn't need to be told twice.

"How could the Sandaime let them keep their positions after the Yondaime died?" said Shizune, as she knew the Sandaime knew about how the Yondaime wanted to remove the people on the Councils, and establish a new working government into Konoha.

"Because my old sensei was a damn _idiot_! He kept them on to give himself the political backing needed to come back in being the Sandaime all so Danzo wouldn't. Everything the Sandaime did was to make sure Danzo didn't take over in being the Hokage, but he forgot the people hurt by his moves like Vergil, and Yakumo just to name a few," said Tsunade, as she was so angry at her sensei for this, and at Jiraiya too for listening to sensei when the old monkey told them to let their Godson live in the village to form bonds.

She was lucky Vergil didn't go demonic on the Leaf.

"I use to respect him so much. He talked about family, bonding with others, and doing what was right. Now I've found the man has gone against such principles simply to win a game against his old rival for the title of Hokage. Its pathetic!" said Shizune with anger in her voice and Tsunade could not agree with her sooner.

"I agree. All the more reason I'm glad I took the position from him after Orochimaru's invasion failed," said Tsunade, as she put her hand in front of her face, and narrowed her eyes in deep thought.

It wouldn't be long before Danzo's contacts in the Fire Daimyo's court reached the Feudal Lord and no doubt would express a great deal of discomfort (being the sexist pig he was) in regards to having a woman running the Leaf as its Hokage. For whatever reason Danzo wanted to provoke this decision in her to defy the Councils, Tsunade didn't know, but her infamous gambling gut, which had been there for her for good, or _ill_ was now telling the Slug Princess that Danzo was up to no good with the threat of the Fire Daimyo hearing about her actions.

She needed a way to remove the Councils..._fast_!

"What do you want to do Tsunade-sama?" said Shizune curiously.

"Simple. Get me Jiraiya. Tell him to get his big perverted ass in here right now or I'll take everyone of his perverted orange books in Konoha and have a big bonfire in the village square for all to see," said Tsunade, as she needed the Toad Sannin to focus his skills in the art of spying to look _inward_ at the village, and to make sure Danzo's "private security force" was carefully monitored.

(Namikaze Estates-A Few Days Later)

"I miss Vergil-kun," said Haku, as she wanted to come with him on his mission, but the client had asked only for her lover, and Kakashi be hired for this mission.

Plus, the paperwork for making Haku an official Shinobi of the Leaf was still not fully processed, and needed to be taken care of before she could even think of doing it. The girls around her currently in the living room nodded in agreement, as they were resting after they spent the past few hours training hard, and talking about things they each saw occurring in the village.

"Yeah. I miss his smell, his touch, his taste...," said Kin, as she sighed at the memory of lying in bed with the half-devil, and saw the others did too.

"His cock," said Tayuya, as she saw the girls blush at that, and got glares from two of them in the room.

Hinata and Yakumo.

"Tayuya-chan, you don't rub such things in, and be reminded not everyone here has been with Vergil-kun," said Yugito, as she knew the two girls wanted to be with Vergil in that way, and couldn't really blame them for it.

They probably would have if not for the mission Vergil got from the Hokage to escort the damn spoiled actress through the filming of her movie. They had seen her after the horse chasing scene/incident where Vergil appeared, knocking down the woman's would be chasers, and being a total bitch to the kids asking for autographs. It took all of their own influence to keep their half-devil lover from drawing his sword on the actress and doing something..._rash_!

More would have been spoken, but a knock on the door turned their heads, and Hinata went to answer it to see an angry Sakura with her hands on her hips. From the looks of things, she was not happy with Vergil after what happened with Sasuke, and even less on the fact Team 7 was put on the shelf with her included in that fact.

"Where is Naruto-baka?" said Sakura, as she saw Hinata looking at her with narrowed eyes, and wondered when the Hyuuga girl got a backbone.

"Vergil kun is currently out on a mission Sakura. Why do you ask?" said Hinata in a polite tone, but the patience in the girl was thinned just by Sakura being here, and the desire to smack the girl with the super enlarged forehead back to the stone age of the Shinobi world.

"Because I wanted to give that baka a piece of my mind for what he did to Sasuke-kun and basically crippling his Shinobi career!" said Sakura, as she had every intention of pounding her former pet right into the ground, and show him what it meant to leave her side for a bunch of barbaric bimbos with more muscle then feminine beauty.

"Well he's not in right now so please stay away from here so you can leave," said Hinata, as she moved to shut the door, but Sakura stopped her, and the pink haired girl was now narrowing her eyes at the Hyuuga girl.

"Why are you even here?" said Sakura since she had no idea Hinata would be here much in the home of someone currently on a mission.

"Because I live here now," said Hinata, as she wasn't going to explain herself to Sakura, and further cause problems.

"What? Why? Are you his slave now or something? Is he forcing you? We should go see the Hokage right now about this," said Sakura, as she tried to push the door open more, but Hinata kept that from happening, and shook her head no.

"I'm not a slave Sakura nor is he forcing me to stay here. If you paid more attention to things around your little world with Sasuke in the center of it then things would be much easier to see," said Hinata before shutting the door completely and then locking it.

'That bitch! Here I am to teach the baka a lesson, free her from his grip, and _she_ shuts the door on _me_. _ME_! I am the daughter of a Civilian Councilman and I won't be shunned by some hussy with a bigger chest,' thought Sakura, as she stormed away while planning to stick it to Vergil, and to Hinata for this insult.

She would show them!

(Snow Country)

Namikaze Vergil frowned at the sight before him of the enemy Shinobi before looking in his direction and Hatake Kakashi with Princess Koyuki watching from behind. It was clear Princess Koyuki's not so sweet Uncle had been responsible for this warm welcome, and it was pissing him off.

"Surrender the Princess to us and we _might_ let you return home alive in one piece," said the leader Roga Nadare of his team of Snow Shinobi with him.

"How about you shut up and die," said Vergil, as he drew his blade, and Kakashi had two kunai at the read for battle.

"Oh, we got ourselves a spunky one from the Leaf, and not a bad looking Shinobi either," said Kakuyoku Fubuki, as she looked at Vergil with an evil gleam in her eyes, and a grin to match.

"You're not my type," said Vergil, as he walked slowly, yet methodically towards his enemies, and looked at three Snow Shinobi with the intent to kill.

"Kill him. Hatake Kakashi is mine!" said Nadare, as he moved to fight Kakashi while Fubuki, and Fuyukuma Mizore went after the half-devil Namikaze.

Mizore shot his retractable cable arms at Vergil, but the half-devil easily destroyed it with a two quick swings of his sword, and let the invisible energy unleashed from the slash to Yamato destroy the line of chain that went with it. Enraged, the larger man moved to kill Vergil with his own two hands, and tried to punch the silver haired boy's face in. The half-devil easily dodged the attacks to his face along with the attempts by Mizore to the rest of his body before rolling around in front of him and stabbing Shinobi in the back through the chest.

"Mizore! I'll kill you! 'Ice Style: Tsubame Blizzard Jutsu!'" said Fubuki, as she unleashed her Ice Jutsu on Vergil, who let the blades of ice pierce his body, and fell to his knee with his head slumped.

"No!" said Koyuki, as she saw her Namikaze protector go down, and looked at Kakashi fighting Roga to keep him from reaching her.

Smirking at her work, Fubuki walked over to Vergil in the belief she had killed him, and grabbed the boy by the throat with an evil look across her face. It left her however, as she soon found Yamato sticking into through her stomach, and out her back with the half-devil slowly rose from his position while Fubuki did the opposite.

"H-How?" said Fubuki, as her Ice Jutsu shattered, and Vergil pulled the blade out of her before he began sheathing the blade.

"Simple. I'm the devil," said Vergil, as he sheathed the sword fully, and instantly the Snow Shinobi fell to the ground dead while spraying blood everywhere around her on the snow covered ground.

"What is he?" said Roga, as he leaped away from Kakashi, and saw his two teammates dead on the ground.

"Like he said Roga. He's the devil," said Kakashi, as he saw the man look on in fear at Vergil, and then retreat for a later confrontation.

"That could have gone better," said Vergil, as he saw Roga get away, but knew why Kakashi let him go, and was to make sure the Princess was safe should this be some kind of diversion.

"Yes. It mean Koyuki's Uncle knows she's here and it also means were going to have to confront him sooner then later," said Kakashi, as he saw Vergil nod his head, and look around through the trees in the area.

"I sense something. Something demonic is here in this place. Long forgotten and buried beneath the snow. Is this the winter here naturally this cold?" said Vergil, as he looked around trying to sense where the feeling was coming from, and stopped when he felt it off in the distance.

"I don't know. Its been so long since I've been here," said Koyuki with Kakashi nodding in agreement.

"It's always cold here in Snow Country I'm afraid. Though I will admit there were times I felt it was unnatural," said Sandayu, as he was old enough to remember, and there were cases in his younger years where the cold winter of the country were so bad that people died from it within minutes.

"You think there is something more to the winter of Snow Country then that of nature being cruel?" said Kakashi, as he saw Vergil nod his head, and was telling the Cyclops this was something only the Namikaze could handle.

"I will deal with it when the time comes, but not at the expense of the mission, and the protection of the Princess," said Vergil, as he motioned for Koyuki to follow them, and the film crew was doing the same while filing everything.

'We're going to make a fortune!' thought the Director, as he was so glad his crew were able to capture the fighting, and the drama that was behind it.

(With Kazahana Doto)

"You let them get away? You couldn't even move to capture my niece?" said Doto, as he was extremely angry now at Roga, and saw the Shinobi before bowing further in shame.

"Forgive me Doto-sama. I lost my teammates during the battle fighting the silver haired swordsman while I fought Hatake Kakashi and the Leaf Jounin himself is the Yondaime Hokage's only surviving student with incredible skill," said Roga, as he knew Kakashi alone would result in one among the team losing their life, but the boy with him was clearly someone not to be underestimated, and any who did would meet an untimely death.

"Very well. It seems the hard way of handling this will have to be done. At least we know where they're headed from where they landed. When that happens we will strike and we will take my niece right out from under them," said Doto, as he grinned an evil grin, and looked out at the cold outside his window.

"Yes Doto-sama," said Roga, as he knew next time failure happened it would be his last, and not necessarily at the hands of the enemy.

Though which side would do him in Roga did not know.

Deep within one of the mountain regions not far from them, something stirred slowly awake, and growled angrily at the scent it picked up.

(With Vergil)

"Damn her. _Damn._ _That._ _Woman_!" said Vergil, as he moved swiftly through the trees to catch up with the now runaway Princess of Snow Country, and was losing a great deal of patience with her in regards to the attitude she was creating.

Looking down, the Namikaze half-devil saw the woman running through the snow, and instantly dived upon Koyuki before they tumbled with the end result being Yamato half halfway drawn while being a few inches from her famous face.

"Go ahead! Do it! Strike me down. We both know you've wanted to ever since Sandayu hired the Leaf to watch over me. It save's me the trouble of acting in movies or just ruling over this place for the rest of my life," said Koyuki, as she saw Vergil was angry, and was so close to slicing her head off.

"That can be _arranged_! Do not tempt me Princess. My mercy has considerable limits and I will run you through with this blade before telling everyone else it was Snow Shinobi that did the deed on the orders of your _Uncle_. _Or_ you could let me and Hatake do our jobs right by protecting you with a side of killing your Uncle so you can rule the country like your Father would have wished. Are you so much of a coward that you would hide away in shame behind acting while knowing that every time you sleep he stares at you with a frown of disappointment in your dreams?" said Vergil, as he saw the bags under Koyuki's eyes from the lack of sleep she got, and the makeup put on helped cover up the signs of it.

"What do you know about suffering? What do you know about losing someone close to you?" said Koyuki, as she was now crying, and saw Vergil just glaring at her like she was some kind of idiot.

"I know enough. I know what it means to be hated since the day of my birth. I know what its like to be manipulated by someone close to me only to find the guy was a hypocritical bastard! You couldn't have lasted 2 weeks in my shoes lady so don't give me shit about what it means to suffer," said Vergil, as he sheathed his blade, got off the ground, and pulled the Princess up with him.

"Really?" said Koyuki seeing him looking around for any enemy forces before looking back at her.

"Trust me. You'd be begging for the actress life if you were me during my naïve years. Those days when I didn't know _why_ the people of the Leaf wanted to butcher me six ways from Sunday," said Vergil, as he motioned for her to follow him, and meet up with the others.

As they walked, they came to a large tunnel, which had a light that was barely seeable, and made there way through it while seeing a line of tracks on the ground covered in ice. Koyuki then told him these were train tracks, which the train ran on during the lesser then cold cycle of Snow Country, and Vergil soon felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise up in sensing incoming danger. Sure enough, the very train the Princess spoke of was behind them, coming towards their person at ramming speed, and forcing the half-devil to run with Koyuki on his back.

"We'll never make it! The train is too fast!" said Koyuki, as she looked behind her, and saw the train getting closer with each passing second.

"Shut up! Its not over until we're either out of the tunnel or we're run over by the train. So until either one happens, I don't want you saying such negative things in my ear, and the obvious thing that is currently happening behind us," said Vergil, as he was almost at the end of the tunnel, and had to endure Koyuki's screams of fear with the train inches from running them both over.

With a good leap to his left, Vergil manage to get himself, and the Princess away from being run over by a mere three inches of space upon leaping off the tracks onto soft refreshing snow. It was at this time, Koyuki looked at him, and the train in disbelief like it was some kind of miracle they survived what appeared to be their certain death. In another instant, she tackled Vergil while he was getting up, and hugged him while constantly saying "thank you" repeatedly for the rescue.

'Maybe things will finally turn around,' thought Koyuki, she got off of Vergil, and the snow covered ground just in time for both of them to witness the train stopping.

Then again maybe things were getting worse.

Not far from them, the film crew along with Kakashi were waiting for them to come over to where they were when the train had slowed down, and be a complete group again. Not wanting to say separated from them any longer, Vergil picked the Princess up, then he leaped over the train, and made his way to Kakashi before telling him what had happened so far. By that point, Sandayu appeared with a small army of Rebels wishing to fight against the tyranny of Kazahana Doto, and for the true ruler of Snow Country to take _her_ rightful place on the throne.

"Ignorant fools! Contact the airship and tell them we will be adding a special guest aside from myself," said Doto, as he pressed the button on the consol next to him in the lead train, and the sides of the length of the train fell down to reveal arrow cannons that would shoot multiple arrows at high velocity at the army.

"Shit. Kakashi! Use an Earth Jutsu to block the arrows! NOW!" said Vergil, as his right arm became demonic, and surging with energy before charging forward with a Rasengan forming within it.

"Earth Style: Earth Shield Jutsu!" said Kakashi before slamming his hands down hard through the snow until he hit dirt and a massive wall rose from the ground protecting the army from the volley of arrows.

'What? Damn those Leaf Shinobi!' Doto, as he looked out his window from the lead train to see Kakashi shield the Rebels, and then at Vergil running towards the train with that Jutsu in his hands.

It didn't take a genius to understand what the half-devil had planned.

"Devil Bringer Rasengan!" said Vergil, as he made contact with the train moments later, and caused the train to violently explode with all who were in it.

'Incredible,' thought Koyuki, as she saw the power the boy wielded, and wondered if this was truly the end of her Uncle.

Again, her hopes were deflated when Roga sneaked up behind the Princess, and took off from under Kakashi's nose before the Leaf Jounin could stop the kidnapping.

"Damn it!" said Vergil, as he moved to pursue Roga, who leaped into the air, and grabbed a...ladder?

In sky along the clouds was a massive airship, which were the stuff of rumors in regards to the lost technology that once a common thing in the world, and had become exclusive to Snow Country. It was for that reason, which for various years, Danzo had secretly been trying to get hold of such technology with his Root Shinobi, but the distance from here to the Leaf made such long terms missions a high risk should the Sandaime caught on to him after Root was _officially_ disbanded, and couldn't risk Snow Shinobi finding out about his actions either. Though Danzo wasn't the only one searching for such technology that was hidden away in Snow Country, as various other Shinobi villages had been hired by their Feudal Lords to find such things like plans for making the airship, and the train in order to make their own.

However, the cold climate of Snow Country proved to be a cruel force to be reckoned with, and forced many Shinobi to abandon the mission from that alone since not many were equipped to handle such cold weather.

"Fool! You think the train I was in is the only ace up my sleeve to defeat your band of Rebels? Ha! Now that I have the Princess and the key to my brother's treasure I will finally be..._unstoppable_!" said Doto, as he took the jewel around Koyuki's neck, and saw his niece struggle against Roga.

"Damn it!" said Sandayu, as he saw the airship taking off, and saw something moving up along the ladder hanging off to the vessel.

"Who is that? Is that...Vergil?" said Kakashi, which was stupid to ask since it obviously _was_ him, and only a Namikaze would do something like this to complete the mission.

'I better get paid extra for this,' thought Vergil, as he was so going to have the Hokage pay him extra for this, then he was going to home, and get his much needed freak on with his girls.

_All_ of them.

Climbing up the airship, Vergil made sure not to get caught, and entered the behemoth of a vehicle, and found it to be quite impressive. Looking at the designs of the ship shown on the nearby wall to determine where to go, the half-devil found where the brain that was the bridge of the ship was, and went there to find before stopping at the door to peek inside to see Doto with the Princess being restrained by Roga.

"You have eluded me for too long my niece. To be honest, I thought you would be easier to kill then your Father, but I did not expect my brother's daughter to actually acquire the skills needed to go into hiding, and delay your untimely death," said Doto, as he grinned at his niece, and held up the jewel that had been on her person for well over a decade.

"It just shows how pathetic you are Uncle! You couldn't even capture a little girl or find the secret treasure my dad had in his possession," said Koyuki, as she saw him frown, and moved to backhand her face though he stopped at the last second in thought.

"You should consider yourself lucky right now. I could easily strike you down for your insolence like I did your Father my sweet Koyuki. What I will do instead, is let you witness the use of your Father's so called treasure by activating it with this jewel, and bring about my complete control over Snow Country," said Doto, as he saw Koyuki look at him in fear now, and Vergil understood why.

Doto had found the treasure, but needed the key, and now _had_ the key in his hands thanks to the return of Snow Country's long lost Princess.

"How about we let sleeping dogs lie," said Vergil, as he had heard enough, and opened the door with his sword drawn.

"You! How did you even get onboard this ship?" said Roga, as he saw his teammates' killer, and took a step back with the Princess still secure in his hands.

"You really shouldn't leave your ladders hanging out of your airship. It invites people to just...simply come aboard," said Vergil, as he walked slowly towards them, and Roga put a kunai to the Koyuki's throat.

"Take another step closer and I'll kill the Princess," said Roga, as he knew what this boy could do, and it scared him to know end.

"Then kill her. You think I care about a whiny bitchy Princess, who feels the whole world owes her something just because dear old daddy died, and at the hands of her evil bastard of an Uncle? You'd be doing the world a favor in ending the woman's life and put an end to her making crappy movies," said Vergil, as he kept walking towards them, and Roga taking a step back from the advancing half-devil.

"Your bluffing!" said Roga, as he pressed the blade tighter against Koyuki's throat, and seemed to be become afraid.

"Then _kill her_ and find out! If anyone asks, I will simply say Doto ordered you to kill the Princess before I could stop you, and no one would be able to dispute otherwise because it would be true," said Vergil, as he let the tip of his sword scrape the metal floor of the bridge, and the sound it was making further causing a distraction of mentality for Roga thinking this over while Doto just looked at him cautiously.

"Why? I thought Leaf Shinobi were honorable?" said Koyuki, as she glared at Vergil, who gave her a look stating he didn't care, and shrugged slightly to further prove it.

"Normal Leaf Shinobi from Konoha are honorable. _But_ I'm a half-devil. And a devil...can _never_ be called an honorable person," said Vergil, as he looked at Koyuki, Roga, and then at Doto before back to the Princess.

Waiting.

Waiting for the right moment.

And he got it.

Faster then either anyone could see, Vergil threw Yamato right at the Snow Shinobi's face, and the impact of the blade going through the man's face caused Roga to drop the kunai, and smash the glass on the bridge window. The rush of air swarmed around Doto, Vergil, and Koyuki with only the Princess on the ground while Vergil calmly looked at the woman's Uncle scowling at the half-devil.

"I thought you said devil's weren't honorable?" said Doto, as he put his arm near his face to keep the cruel cold winds, and snow from biting into his face.

"I'm _half_ of one. While that half is not honorable, the other half of me is, and I choose to embrace the honorable half right now," said Vergil, as he recalled Yamato to his hand before sheathing it, and brought out Grim Reaper to his right hand.

"So you were acting this whole time," said Doto, as he saw Koyuki moving slowly away from them, and was just as surprised as him.

"I've had a lot of practice growing up in fooling people with my acting until it was time to stop acting. As for your niece, she had not idea it was an act, which made it all the more believable, and the deception needed to kill your Shinobi all the more easier," said Vergil, as he walked in a fluid manner like before, and kept most of Koyuki out of Doto's line of sight.

"I'm sure you have, but it won't change the fact that I cannot be stopped, and this jewel is my means of insuring my survival," said Doto, as he showed Vergil the jewel, and the half-devil looked at before shrugging.

"Keep it. I have no interest in fake jewelry," said Vergil, as he saw Doto, and sensed Koyuki looking at him in disbelief.

"Fake? Fake! This isn't a fake. Everyone knows my niece wears this thing everyday and never lets it out of her sight," said Doto, as he assumed it was another act, and was not going to fall for another one of Vergil's tricks.

"Says you. Can you be sure? You forget, Hatake Kakashi knows about the jewel too, and I wouldn't put it past the man to pull a switch on her. Just in case," said Vergil letting out a cruel chuckle and smirk that made Doto sweat a little at his words.

'Kakashi? Of course! He was here in Snow Country once before with the Yondaime. He must have learned about her being my niece and swapped the jewel for a fake one. But what if the boy is lying? I can't figure out what's going on inside his head!' thought Doto, as he looked at Vergil, then Koyuki, and then Vergil again while trying to find out if this was indeed a bluff.

"In any case, I think it is in the best interest of Princess Koyuki, Sandayu-san, and the people of Snow Country that I end your life now. Goodbye and good riddance," said Vergil, as he moved quickly, and stabbed Doto right in the gut with Grim Reaper before arching up to slice the man into two.

Retracting his devil bringer of a weapon, Vergil turned around to face the stunned woman behind him, and held out his hand with the Princess slowly reaching out to take it with only a second of hesitation before being pulled off the ground. For a moment, Koyuki did not look at him, or rather she slapped in across the face before yelling at him for being such an arrogant bastard in playing with her life like it was a piece to be played in a chess game.

"I don't suppose you have anything to say in your defense," said Koyuki, as she finished her chewing out, and waited for the boy to crumple under her anger.

Most usually did.

"Actually I do. Are you done bitching yet?" said Vergil calmly.

He wasn't among those that did crumpled.

"W-What?" said Koyuki surprised by how he didn't seem even effect him.

"Are you done bitching yet? I hate repeating myself," said Vergil calmly like her slap was no big deal.

"Yes," said Koyuki, as she feared he would turn his sword, or arm thing on her like he had done with the others.

"Good. Now follow me," said Vergil, as he took her hand, and began walking to the bridge before heading to a potential escape hatch.

They barely got three steps when a pulse of demonic power hit Vergil, and forced the boy to stop in his tracks to gather his thoughts. It was close, of that Vergil could sense, but it was not on the ship, and more then likely in the nearby mountain region they flying over.

"What is it?" said Koyuki curiously before looking around.

"It's nothing Princess Koyuki. At best, we better get off this airship, and quickly before the nothing does indeed become a something," said Vergil, as he moved towards a nearby exit to the outside, and braced for the cold wind trying to tear them apart.

"It's a long way down," said Koyuki, as she looked down with him, and knew no amount of snow could cushion their fall.

"Ye of little faith my dear. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!'" said Vergil, as he created a small army of Shadow Clones, and motioned to the dangling ladder.

"You're insane. You can't expect to lower me down simply by using the ladder and your Shadow Clones?" said Koyuki seeing them getting into position.

"Its either that or you stay with me while I crash this airship into the nearby mountain so my teammate will no where you are. Here, take this flare gun, and shoot into the air after I crash the airship. When the flare explodes, the symbol of the Leaf will appear, and alert Kakashi of your location," said Vergil, as he gave her the item, and saw her lower herself down the ladder towards the Shadow Clones attached at the bottom of it.

"Vergil-san I...I want to say I'm sorry for slapping you, being so...so spoiled, and just plain...well bitchy seems to be the appropriate word. Maybe after this is over, we can have a fresh start, and be friends?" said Koyuki, as she saw him raise an eyebrow at the offer, but the smirk on Vergil's face told her he would consider it, and gave her shoulder a quick pat of understanding.

"Of course. Now your freedom await you Princess," said Vergil, as he bowed slightly, and left to head back to the bridge to alter its course.

(With Kakashi)

"Can you track the airship?" said Sandayu to Kakashi, as they along with the Rebels were now trying to find the Princess, and Vergil before Doto did something horrible to either one.

"Not by my usual standards, but fortunately the weather has cleared up recently, and I can look up for the airship if I reach a certain point," said Kakashi, as he looked for Vergil's chakra signature since it was quite powerful, and not easy to hide when in combat.

"Are they at least nearby?" said Sandayu in the hopes they were.

"Maybe. I think I see...there! There's the airship!" said Kakashi looking into the distance near a large mountainous region.

Moving to the spot Kakashi saw the airship, they stopped when the airship had changed its course, and crashed into the closest mountain before exploding in a great ball of fire. Running towards the destruction, Kakashi along with Sandayu, and the Rebels were glad to see a flare being shot into the air away from the wreckage.

"Princess! Princess Koyuki!" said Sandayu, as he ran more then he had in long time since he was a young man, and his bones didn't hurt so much from old age creeping up on him.

"Sandayu!" said Koyuki, as she hugged the man, and was glad to see a familiar face once more.

"Where's Vergil?" said Kakashi, as he looked around for the Namikaze, and didn't see him anywhere.

"He was...Vergil killed Doto and Roga before getting me off the airship before heading back to the bridge to crash it. I don't know if he got off the airship or not," said Koyuki, as she wanted to cry now, and for the first time in a long time...it was real crying.

'Oh no,' thought Kakashi, as he summoned his tracking dogs, and had them instantly spread to find the Namikaze with the Rebels helping in the process.

(With Vergil)

"Ow. Okay. Note to self: Don't crash airships into mountains. They tend to blow up and send you into mountains soon afterwards," said Vergil to himself before getting off the ground and cracking his back.

_**"You. You are a descendent of Sparda!"**_ said a demonic voice not far from Vergil, who turned to see a chained three headed dog surrounded by snow, and generating ice around its body.

"Well that's something you don't see everyday. An actual three headed dog. Can I keep you? You'd definitely get me the first place ribbon at the Dog Show coming this spring," said Vergil, as he saw the demonic animal's head plus the other two growling at him, and looked ready to tear his head off.

_**"Insolent fool! You may possess the blood of Sparda, but you are just a shell of what he was, and nothing more. I'll wipe you out from existence!"**_ said the demonic dog, as it roared in anger, and the room shook with ice falling from the ceiling above.

"Is that so? Well, before you grant the world such an illustrious honor, would you care to tell me your name?" said Vergil, as he summoned his shadowy Doppelganger, who drew his sword, and while the real Namikaze brought out his own.

_**"**__**I**__** am Cerebrus! Once a guardian to the Underworld. I have been lost throughout time to be stuck in this miserable place while using my power every so often to freeze the people living around this land to death!"**_ said Cerebrus, as its power to freeze nearly covered the entire room, and Vergil in the process had the boy leaped away.

"I see. Tell you what Cerebrus, I'll free you from here after I win, and take your soul to become my Devil Bringer. How does that sound?" said Vergil, as he saw Cerebrus's three heads looking at him with narrowed eyes, and growling at him with deadly fury.

_**"You have to kill me first boy! I doubt you have the skill,"**_ said Cerebrus.

"Then attack me and find out if I meet your standards like I've been doing with my own family," said Vergil, as he gave Cerebrus a swordsman's salute, and prepared to fight the large demon.

Cerebrus chuckled at Vergil before charging the young Namikaze, who ducked out of the way with his doppelganger doing the same, and with the half-devil instantly moving to slice through the demon's feet while his Shadow of Death moved to strike the head. It was not easy, as the demonic ice, and armor around Cerebrus made it difficult to harm the demon dog. Cerebrus wasn't going to make it easy on them either, as the former guardian of the Underworld unleashed its ice powers on Vergil, and the half-devil had to use his speed to his advantage in order to prevent himself from becoming an ever lasting blood smear on the cave walls.

His Shadow of Death Devil Bringer worked with him in moving all over the place to cause Cerebrus misdirection despite the dog demon have three heads and knew it would need to use all of them to protect itself from Yamato's blade. Though despite having three heads, it was the speed Vergil possessed, which proved they were not better then one, and his doppelganger too.

Cerebrus howled in pain from Yamato cutting through its skin and in anger at missing his target through out this battle. What was even worse for the demonic dog was its two other heads had been destroyed by Vergil and was now slumped on the ground...defeated!

_**"You are indeed Sparda's descendent. To think, **__**I**__** was defeated by the likes of you, and **__**his**__** bloodline for a second time in my long life!"**_ said Cerebrus, as he could move, and looked down at Vergil while the Shadow of Death was recalled.

"Hey, don't be down like that. You put up a pretty good fight worthy of your station. I can see why you were declared guardian of the Underworld. Its been a long time since I had a good fight and you brought it to the table," said Vergil, as he saw Cerebrus grin at him, or as much as a demonic dog could grin without it looking like it was about to bite someone in half.

_**"You are honorable. Just like he was back when I first encountered him. You said before the start of this fight that you would take my soul with you in order to free me from this place. Is that offer still available?" **_said Cerebrus, as it didn't want to be here anymore, and wanted to be free again like it had once before.

"Yes," said Vergil, as he extended his right hand, and saw Cerebrus glow blue.

_**"Then take my soul. You have my blessing,"**_ said Cerebrus, as it let out a tired sigh of relief, and the giant demonic dog's body vanished into a icy blue orb of energy before it fell into Vergil's hands to reform itself into a three-pronged ice nunchakus.

'Very nice!' thought Vergil while smirking, as he tested them out on the area around him, and found them to be very effective in his hands.

Of course he would continue to practice with them for good measure.

The wall in the corner collapse to reveal stairs leading up and out of the room with Vergil taking it without looking back. After what felt like hours of walking, the half-devil found the exit, and found himself surprisingly at the base of the mountain. Not really caring how that really happened, Vergil walked away from the mountain, and soon found the others currently looking for him with Kakashi's tracking dogs.

"Vergil! Are you all right?" said Kakashi, as he saw the half-devil smirk, and reveal his new weapon.

"Yep! And I got myself a new demon weapon. Say hello to Cerebrus," said Vergil, as he showed them its ice like power, and they were awed by it.

"Was that the source of the unnatural cold Snow Country was having on occasion?" said Sandayu, as he saw Vergil nod, and then explain his battle with Cerebrus.

"While Snow Country will have its cruel winters, they will no longer be so cruel to cause agonizing death, and suffering upon your people. Also, Kakashi-san could you give the Princess her jewel back?" said Vergil, as he saw Kakashi nod, and take out Koyuki's jeweled necklace before handing it to the woman.

"Sorry I swapped it, but I couldn't risk it falling into Doto's hands, and use it for what he had planned in regards to your Father's treasure," said Kakashi, as he knew like Doto did that this jewel was the key to the treasure Koyuki's Father had hidden away, and what the man's brother had killed him to find.

"Its okay. I think I would like to see my Father's treasure though and what this jewel was meant to be used for it," said Koyuki, as she took the jewel, and followed Vergil to the area he saw where Doto was no doubt going to take her on his airship.

"Interesting," said Vergil, as he saw Koyuki put the jewel in the slot designed specifically for this massive technological wonder, and saw the sun piercing through the clouds onto the massive monolith of mirrors around him still covered in ice.

Once the jewel was in place, the item glowed with energy, and the machine sprang to life with power with the ice melting off the mirrors with the sun shinning off of them. With that happening the temperature was getting warmer, the snow melting, and surprisingly the ground underneath the snow was grassy green.

"The treasure...its a machine that brings about...Spring," said Koyuki, as she saw the lush landscape before her, and realized why her Father spent so much time on this.

He wanted to end the bitter cold of Snow Country to turn it into something wonderful.

"And with Cerebrus no longer here to make things difficult, the land will be prosperous, and bring your people happiness with the wealth they will now possess," said Vergil, as he saw the life once beneath the cold snow surface reveal itself to him, and it made the young half-devil smile at the sight.

Life finds away.

(Snow Country Capital-Several Days Later)

The celebration of Princess Koyuki's return to Snow Country was a big hit, with people singing, dancing, and drinking themselves stupid. Vergil was given the title "Knight of Snow", which made him an honorary citizen of the country, and was welcome back anytime for whatever reason. However, the day after the celebration would be the day Vergil would have to head home to the Leaf, and give an official report to the Hokage.

Along with an alliance treaty, trading right with Fire Country, and future mission for the Leaf Shinobi of Konoha should the need arise.

"Jackpot," said Vergil to himself, as he looked at Princess Koyuki not far away signing autographs for kids before she looked at him, and gave him a wink before showing the script in her hands that made his eyes go wide for a second.

Icha Icha Paradise: The _Movie_!

Something told Vergil that he would be very much _involved_ in that production and was looking forward to it when shooting the film started.

Jackpot indeed.

(A/N: YAY! I updated. Hope you like it. Been trying to think of a way to continue this one for awhile and then it hit me like an idiot running into a wall. This was long overdue so I hope you can forgive me for taking so long. Until next time...PEACE!)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Insurrection

When Vergil got home, his priority to reporting to the Hokage came first, as he entered her office with Kakashi, and gave a detailed mission report on the events that took place in Snow Country. Handing Tsunade both the alliance and trade rights papers he had been given to him by the Princess/Actress of the country. Tsunade nearly flipped out when Vergil mentioned the whole thing with Cerberus causing problems for the people there and how he fought the demonic dog before earning his soul to use as a weapon. The female Hokage was impressed by the sight of Cerberus in weapon form, but she scowled at his demonstration, which with a simple touch froze _her sake'_, and this type of sake' was special when warm.

Ignoring his grinning face since she did ask for a simple demonstration, Tsunade told him collect his pay, and prepare an official written mission report to have on record. Vergil just nodded before leaving to do just that, as he collected his payment for services during the mission rendered, and was returning home to the Namikaze Estates.

He was stopped however, when the sight of something in an alley caught his attention, and was making his blood boiling inside.

Mitarashi Anko had been forced to her knees, hands held behind her back, and she was surrounded by a bunch of variously ranked Shinobi. All of them, who by the looks of things, were not there simply to talk to her in a cordial manner, and saw the dangerous wild look in their eyes. It was a look that spoke of a nightmarish Hell for Anko if they succeeded in getting what they wanted from her and from the group surrounding the currently putting up a strong front despite knowing what was about to happen.

"Okay snake bitch. Here's how its going to play out for the next couple of hours. We are going to strip you of what little clothing your wearing and service us with that mouth of yours before we tap that ass without any kind of complaints. Got it?" said a Chuunin looking for tail to have since his wife divorced him not that long ago after getting caught cheating.

"Sorry. I don't speak limp dick pig," said Anko seeing the man growl at her and pull out a kunai.

"Hold her down! Time to make this whore know where she currently stands with us here in the Leaf," said the Chuunin seeing his buddies about to jump Anko when they sensed a presence behind him.

"How pathetic. All of you teaming up to take down a beautiful woman like her the simple pleasures of the flesh she doesn't wish to give you willingly. I find people like you to be truly deserving of the lowest reaches of Hell!" said Vergil coldly walking towards the group and saw them take out weapons while the one holding Anko still kept her pinned down.

"Like your one to talk here demon boy! Your kind are from Hell and should stay _in _Hell forever," said the Chuunin pointing the kunai at Vergil, who just shook his head, and took out his icy blue nunchaku that was Cerberus.

"So what if my kind are from Hell. The fact people like you get sent there for sins just like this should tell you just how bad your species are in terms of committing horrible acts against this world. You speak of honor, yet you do the opposite, and try to rape this woman before you," said Vergil, as he saw them chuckle, and raised an eyebrow at them.

"This bitch isn't a woman. Even if she was, every guy male worth his appendage down stairs knows women are nothing more then things used to appease their betters. All a woman is really good for is, cooking, cleaning, spreading her legs for the dominant, and clearly superior gender," said the Jounin holding Anko down.

"I have heard enough. I won't stand by and let you dishonor the female gender anymore. Die!" said Vergil, as he moved into action, and used his new weapon with great skill he had acquired on the trip back using Shadow Clones to help in using them.

When the blunt based weapons made contact with the areas of human flesh they hit, the limb was covered in ice, and from the force behind the blow caused the limbs hit to break into multiple pieces. Legs, arms, heads, and chests were all were struck by Vergil's lethal weapon of choice with the only man left aside from the Namikaze himself left alive if not physically whole in the alley was the one holding Anko. The man realized he was in a no win situation, as he was vulnerable to attack by Vergil if he kept Anko held down, and if he let her go to run there was a chance the woman would use her I&T skills on him.

"Please don't kill me," said the Jounin, as he saw some of is buddies still alive, but now with a few less limbs to call their own, and crying out in pain.

"Why should I listen to you? If you should be begging _anyone_ for mercy here, it would be the woman your holding down, and attempted to rape," said Vergil before he struck another Chuunin of the group on the skull with Cerberus with the combination of the ground caused it to break into a couple hundred pieces.

Instead of answering, the Jounin picked Anko off the ground, and shoved her into Vergil before making a quick run for the public places of Konoha knowing he could use it to keep himself safe for a time until a plan could be worked out. He was almost out of the alley when snakes from one pissed off Mitarashi Anko shot out of her trench coat and pulled him back into the alley.

"You bastard! I'm going to enjoy making you suffer," said Anko kicking the man in the groin before the Jounin could cry out for help and effectively silenced him by the force of blow.

"You want me to assist?" said Vergil, as Anko brought out more of her snakes, and could tell they were in the same pain creating vibe like state she was in.

"That's sweet of you Vergil-kun, but I will handle this on my own, and teach this fool a proper lesson about women being _equal_ to men," said Anko, as she saw Vergil nod, and leave the alley.

"Mercy," said cried out the Jounin in a whispery voice.

"Sorry little man. This snake bitch is all out of mercy!" said Anko, as she unleashed her rage, and pain upon this whimpering little man now finding his voice again to scream out for everyone to hear.

'And justice for one of the oppressed women of the world has now been served,' thought Vergil, as he entered the Namikaze Estates, and was instantly glomped upon by the group of girls waiting for his return.

"Vergil-sama/kun!" said the girls at once while they snuggled against him.

"Hello girls. Behaving yourselves while I was gone I take it?" said Vergil, as he saw them nod, and it brought a smile to his face.

"We've been on our best behavior Vergil-sama," said Kin knowing if she and Tayuya weren't then they would be punished.

"Training hard? Getting stronger?" said Vergil seeing them all nod again.

"Yugito-chan helped out a lot since she has a lot of experience in being a Shinobi," said Yakumo, as she had to do a lot of physical fitness once her muscles were strong enough, and was making up for lost time.

"That's good to hear. I want you girls to be as strong as possible," said Vergil knowing the stronger they were should they have to fight, the better prepared they'd be for when the enemies outside, and in the village wanted to get to him.

"We will be. Any fucker comes here, they're going to regret it, and are going to lose their nuts for trying," said Tayuya, as he saw Kin scowl, and Hinata blush at her choice of bad language.

"Tayuya-chan, we have guests in this house. You know how I feel about swearing," said Vergil in a scolding voice.

"Sorry Vergil-sama, but the thought of some..._jerk_ coming here to hurt you, and any of us just pisses me off!" said Tayuya trying to keep her swearing in check, but it wasn't easy, and even more so when the thought of her new friends in the house could be targeted too.

"I understand. Because you didn't swear when you wanted to just now, I'll let you off with a warning, and not punish you. Okay?" said Vergil seeing Tayuya nod.

"Are you hungry Vergil-sama? We could make something for you?" said Kin, as she had Haku's, and Hinata's help in cooking for him.

"I would like something to eat, thank you Kin-chan!" said Vergil, as he along with his female companions walked into the kitchen to hear about the mission, and what happened with the female client.

(Root HQ)

"How are your new Sharingan eyes Sasuke?" said Danzo, as he had a pair of Sharingan Eyes preserved in a jar after running out room on his arm, and held onto them should he need to use his other arm for such surgery.

"Fine. Strange, but fine all the same. How did you make this transplant possible?" said Sasuke seeing Danzo looking at him with his own bandaged emotionless face.

"After you kin were slaughtered, I had several Sharingan Eyes saved from complete, and utter destruction to be transplanted should anything happen to yours. You've already seen the results with Kakashi's Sharingan Eye, which was given to him by his teammate of an Uchiha back when he was still in three man cell with the late Yondaime, and has been a master of the eye ever since. However, you'll find that _unlike_ Kakashi's eye, the pair you have will turn back to their normal black ones since you are of Uchiha Clan blood, and have the natural ability to change them back," said Danzo, as he saw Sasuke turn the Sharingan Eyes off, and was now smirking at him.

"I take it the Hokage doesn't know," said Sasuke seeing Danzo nod since it took quite a bit of influential manipulation to spring the Uchiha from his hospital room to this secret underground facility.

"She is a fool. Both as a Hokage and a Senju. She favors that demonic abomination over you. Her way of thinking will bring about the destruction of Konoha," said Danzo seeing Sasuke scowl at Tsunade's last name and the mentioning of Vergil.

"I want his power. I want it to be mine!" said Sasuke seeing Danzo nod again.

"I am preparing to make my move against the Hokage and the boy. When he is captured, I will prepare the means to transfer that power to you, and allow then see to it that you can hunt down Itachi to avenge the Uchiha Clan," said Danzo seeing Sasuke nod with a sinister smile now forming on the boy's face.

"And those women that are living with him?" said Sasuke knowing there were quite a few females living at the Namikaze Estates.

"Yours," said Danzo seeing Sasuke liking the idea more and more.

"And you can guarantee my revenge against Itachi?" said Sasuke knowing it was what he wanted most.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I can guarantee that with my help, you will become the first Uchiha to be Hokage of the Leaf, and will rub it in the demon's face before his time in this world is over," said Danzo seeing Sasuke grinning evilly at the idea in taking that dream from the Namikaze.

"When do we start?" said Sasuke, as he was eager to take Vergil down, and have all that he wanted.

"Soon," said Danzo before walking away from the boy to put his original plan into action knowing that that should this fail he would resort to taking the Leaf by force.

(Hokage Tower-Council Meeting Room-Several Days Later)

Tsunade hated meetings with these idiots, as she always did since they were the same old same old with these people in wanting Vergil dead, exiled, or sometimes both with the former happening soon after the latter for the "safety of Konoha" they always went on about. How Vergil was a threat to the Leaf, could not be controlled, had no loyalty to the Leaf, which if was the case would ironically be their fault, but would never admit it, and etc.

This was one of those meetings.

"Hokage-sama, you cannot stand by, and let this _thing_ get away with brutalizing Shinobi of the Leaf. You _must_ punish him!" said Homura, as he saw Tsunade looking over the "incident report" filed by the so called "innocent survivors" of Vergil's attack, and was not impressed in the slightest.

Especially when she knew the reason behind the attack.

"This incident report you filed on their behalf doesn't explain _why_ Vergil attack them in the alley. Surely he had a reason?" said Tsunade seeing members of the Civilian Council snorting and the Shinobi Council scoffing at the idea.

"He's a demon. Demons do not need a reason to attack human beings," said Koharu, as she had kept the reason behind the attack out of the report for a reason, and nail the smug Namikaze with their laws.

"Funny you should say that because it just so happens I _know_ the reason why it happened in the first place," said Tsunade calmly though she did notice Danzo's one eye narrowing slightly at this news and it was clearly unexpected since he wanted to jump at the chance to say something to influence this meeting in his favor.

"What was the cause of him attacking?" said Inuzuka Tsume, as she like the other Clan Heads at this meeting thought it was pointless, and a waste of everyone's time.

"Apparently, this select group of Shinobi were trying to make an attempt at _raping_ one Mitarashi Anko, and Vergil stepped in before making them pay for it," said Tsunade seeing the Inuzuka woman look ready to hunt the fools still alive down and destroy what was left of them.

"That snake slut? Please! Everyone knows its impossible to rape that woman because she spreads her legs to every male around her. Its clear the woman was going to pleasure them all, the demon interfered, and now she's trying to cover it up so we don't punish her for public indecency," said Homura, as he never liked that woman, and always thought Anko was just like Orochimaru in every traitorous way.

"Vergil and Anko's surviving 'victims' have already had a round with Ibiki. From what they spilled to him out of fear of facing those two again, it would seem they all thought what you do about Anko being indecent, and tried to prey on that. Each Shinobi admitted their guilt in the act and corroborates the statements _I have_ about the incident after you filed to report against Vergil. These charges against him are dropped and this meeting is over," said Tsunade, but it was clear the Shinobi Council, and Danzo were not done.

"I demand that damn boy be exiled! I will appeal this decision to the Fire Daimyo if you don't," said Danzo, as he saw Tsunade narrow her eyes at him, and look ready to take his head clean off with one punch.

"Appeal all you want Danzo, but exiling the boy is the _last_ thing the Leaf should do right now _considering_ it is because of Namikaze Vergil the Leaf has obtained an alliance, _and_ trade rights with Snow Country's new Daimyo. If we do anything, whether exile, or even execute him for whatever charges you bring it instantly remove us that country's good graces," said Tsunade seeing Danzo's hand tighten on his cane.

"I'm giving you one last chance Tsunade. Exile him. Now!" said Danzo seeing the female Hokage hitting him with killer intent.

"The answer Danzo is...NO! Threaten me again and you'll regret it," said Tsunade, as she saw Danzo seething now, and leave the room in his own dramatic way of defying her.

"This is not over Tsunade. We will have our way whether you like it or not," said Koharu before she and Homura left the room to show their own support for Danzo.

The Civilian Council quickly doing the same.

"Arrogant bigots. They think only of money and power they think comes with it," said Tsunade before an ANBU assigned to guard the Uchiha came in.

"Hokage-sama! Uchiha Sasuke was taken from his room. There is evidence he went with whoever took him willingly," said the ANBU, who had been put under a Genjutsu by Danzo at the time, and only broke free from it due to the change in the shift came early.

There was silence as everyone looked at the Hokage, as she now had a scowl on her face far deeper then they had ever seen before, and it was truly a scary sight to behold.

"FUCK!" yelled Tsunade, as she threw the table in front of her out the window, and had a "I'm very pissed off!" look on her face.

'I want my wife,' thought Nara Shikaku, as he knew his wife was scary, but she was a tame kitten compared to the Hokage right now.

"Lock the village down. Find Uchiha Sasuke now! Search under every rock, tree, and building in the Leaf. Anyone gives you any lip, tell them I told you to look, and to find that mentally unstable prick of an Uchiha. Use those exact words. Depending on what their reactions are, we can learn who would help hide him, and who would rat the bastard out," said Tsunade, as she saw the ANBU nod, and leave to carry out her orders.

"I take it we should prepare for the worst Hokage-sama?" said Hiashi, as he was having a sense of a dark forebodingness, and felt the need to secure the safety of his clan.

They all did.

"Yes. Do so at once," said Tsunade, as she sensed what Hiashi did, and her instincts on this matter were never wrong.

Danzo's actions today at the meeting, his demands, the threat, and the walking out were all signs of an impending clash of two different ideologies that could no longer coexist in one village. The unstoppable force had finally run into the immoveable object and the two were going to clash real soon to see which one would have the privilege of..._survival_.

With Namikaze Vergil in the center of it all.

(Root HQ)

"From the angry look on your face, I take it the Hokage didn't agree with anything you wanted, and asserted her power," said Sasuke calmly seeing Danzo and the two Shinobi Councilmen looking angry.

"What does she know how to run the village? That woman is _unfit_ to be Hokage. Her own connection to the demon has clouded her judgment. Thinking that _thing _deserves to be treated with _respect_ and kindness like he was an actual human being. The human race does not bow to the whims of demons, monsters, the Shinigami, and Kami himself. We are beyond the rules of such so called higher powers. As for Tsunade, the only reason that _bitch_ was even chosen by the Sandaime was simply due to him lacking options in terms of successors," said Danzo slamming end of his cane down hard on the floor he walked on with each angry step he took.

"Are your forces in places to overthrow her?" said Homura, as he saw Danzo nod since it was always more then a possibility Tsunade would turn down any demands made, and stuck to her usual ways of running Konoha.

"They are all awaiting for my command. Soon the Leaf will be ours to run and there is _nothing_ that bitch can do to stop it," said Danzo knowing Tsunade's time being Hokage was dwindling down to nothing.

"The time is now. I want the power to kill Itachi. I'm tired of being held back by everyone around me!" said Sasuke, as he wanted his revenge, and he wanted it _now_!

"Patience Sasuke. You will have it soon. Signal our forces to strike in a few hours," said Danzo to one of his Root subordinates in the shadows.

(Namikaze Estates-Master Bedroom-Hours Later)

"Damn! That you know how to please Vergil-sama," said Tayuya, as she was on top of him, sweating from all the love making they had done, and saw an equally naked Kin crawling up slightly next tot them to rest her head on his shoulder.

"That's because Vergil-sama is a loving Master. A sharing Master," said Kin softly and the moans of the other girls around the large King size bed were all moaning too in full agreement.

They loved Shadow Clones more then ever.

"Thank you for involving me in this Vergil-kun," said Yakumo, as she snuggled up to one section of Vergil while Hinata did the same on the opposite side with Yugito, and Haku resting around the center of his waist.

"How did this happen again?" said Vergil wondering how it did happen in the first place?

One minute, they were all sitting down, happily eating lunch, talking, laughing, and then the next...they were here! Making hot, passionate love making on this bed, and this being the first for several of the girls lying on this bed on top of him.

Vergil wasn't complaining of course! What straight male _would_? The fact remains, it did happen, and now Vergil was in a sense a man amongst men if it was learned _six_ girls had been pleased by him.

"I blame Kin's cooking," said Tayuya, who got a glare from Kin, and heard the other girls chuckle.

"That could be a distinct possibility since that is the last thing I remember before this all happened," said Vergil hearing more laughter from the girls.

"Vergil-kun!" said Kin in a slightly whining voice and quivering lip.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing Kin-chan. Merely stating it was unexpected," said Vergil, as he suspected Kin had accidently used an aphrodisiac, and when they all sat down to eat had well...the current situation with them now on the bed explained itself.

"Unexpected, but still pleasant," said Haku smiling up at him.

"Damn right!" said Tayuya before the door downstairs was knocked on and the girls all groaned at Vergil having to answer the door.

"Ignore it," said Yugito.

"This is our time," said Haku.

"Stay here and we'll make it worth your while," said Kin.

"Whoever is at the Kami damn door can just go FUCK OFF!" said Tayuya yelling the last part while getting sweat drops from everyone around her.

"What she said," said Yakumo.

"Ditto," said Hinata.

"Sorry girls, but you know this could be important. If its not, then I'll make it up to all of you," said Vergil seeing them think it over before nodding and reluctantly let him off of the bed to get dress in bath robe.

"So Kin, what _did_ you put in that food?" said Tayuya seeing Kin blush and told her what the ingredients were with Yugito blushing since one of the ingredients was a very potent aphrodisiac.

"Kin-chan, I have one question to ask you, and its very important that you answer me honestly without any form of deception," said Haku rising slightly from her position on the bed.

"What?" said Kin curiously.

"You wrote down how to make it again, right?" said Haku smiling at Kin, who smiled back, and nodded since she always did when making food so it could be changed at a later date in case the meal didn't taste right.

"Absolutely!" said Kin, as she heard the girls squeal with delight, and knew that the dish she made was going to be a reoccurring thing.

Meanwhile, Vergil smirked having heard their brief conversation, and shook his head before he made it to the downstairs doorway. After opening it, he was surprised to see Anko, and Shizune there though it was clear from the looks on their faces they were here strictly for business purposes.

"Something big is about to happen, isn't there," said Vergil seeing the two women nod.

"Yep. Can we come in or are we interrupting anything?" said Anko with a small grin with Shizune blushing at seeing Vergil wearing only a bath robe.

"No. Everything is fine. Come in and fill me in on the details," said Vergil letting the two in and shutting the door.

"To be blunt gaki, the Councils wanted their usual demands met, and you out of Konoha for good," said Anko sitting down on the couch in a slightly provocative manner.

"Not surprising. The ones she's gone to are just a small handful compared to the rest of my life. Was it exile they wanted or execution this time?" said Vergil seeing Shizune's shocked look of surprise.

"You mean the meetings Tsunade-sama has gone to about these things are just a handful of them?" said Shizune while Anko just nodded grimly.

"Yeah. Individually, as it currently stands, the total numbers were 364 for Naruto's exile, and 524 for his execution being requested when the Sandaime was in charge," said Anko seeing Vergil just shrug it off.

"How bad was it this time?" said Vergil having sat down in his own chair seeing Shizune fidget for a moment.

"Bad Vergil-kun. Danzo wanted you banished immediately. Normally, he was demanding it, but when Tsunade turned down the request, the man would leave it alone, and act like the words that came out of his mouth didn't leave him. After Tsunade-sama told him no, he stormed out of the room with the Shinobi, and Civilian Council following behind him. Another problem that's come up, is Uchiha Sasuke has gone missing, and the village has been on lockdown since then!" said Shizune knowing someone like Danzo was not to be underestimated if the fact he was a rival for the title of Sandaime Hokage was indeed true.

"He's desperate. Plain and simple. The man has waited years upon years to take control of the Leaf and now sees it slipping away with Tsunade in control. Danzo will take the Leaf by force," said Vergil simply knowing that was the Hokage's assessment too.

"The only question now is...when?" said Shizune knowing it could be at anytime at any moment.

There were several loud explosions echoing throughout the village.

"Now it seems," said Vergil seeing the girls come down moments later ready for a fight and Haku handed him his clothes.

"We heard everything Vergil-kun," said Haku seeing him nod in understanding.

"Yakumo you stay here. You're still not ready to use your skills yet and Danzo's forces are nothing to sneeze at. Tayuya and Kin will do the same in staying here while the rest of you are with me," said Vergil, as he walked into a nearby bathroom, and was out mere seconds later with sword in hand.

"I need to find Tsunade-sama and assist her since its clear Danzo will seek to eliminate her to solidify his power," said Shizune seeing Vergil nod.

"Well I'm staying with the gaki. All the Root blood were going to spill gets my adrenaline pumping!" said Anko making everyone around her sweat drop.

"She's not normal," said Yugito to Haku.

"And we are?" said Haku back with Yugito being sheepish.

"Good point," said Yugito rubbing the back of her head.

"Time to handle this annoyance once and for all. Be on your guard. All of you. Knowing our enemies, they don't play fair, or will show mercy. Don't show them any either or else you'll die...or worse," said Vergil seeing Hinata and Haku nod since they were always against killing needlessly.

Hinata now more then Haku, but the once shy Hyuuga girl had the inner strength to fight, and Vergil knew she would use it when needed.

With that said, the exited the Namikaze Estates, and ran deep into the thick of things in the Leaf with Root forces along with those supporting them fighting other Shinobi loyal to the Hokage. The people had formed mobs, rioting was breaking out, and already the means to put them down was thinned due to Root Shinobi assisting them.

And in the middle of it all was Uchiha Sasuke. The boy had a new pair of Sharingan Eyes with three tomoes in them that ironically belonged to his Father and were now being used by him. Behind Sasuke was a mob of people, demanding the boy be acknowledge for his greatness, though what that greatness _was_, no one really knew, but wanted it anyway, and they wanted it _now_!

'Come out loser. Come out and face me and my allies so I can take what's yours!' thought Sasuke, as he marched towards the Hokage Tower, and wasn't disappointed when he saw Vergil waiting for him with most of the women he knew had flocked to the Namikaze Estates in such a short time.

Soon they would his and he'd make the loser of a Namikaze watch as they gave birth to _Uchiha_ children. _Not _Namikaze.

"Hello loser. Surprised to see me with a new pair of Sharingan Eyes?" said Sasuke confidently with Vergil narrowing his own at the Uchiha.

"So Danzo gave you an eye transplant. Is that suppose to impress me? What did you have to do for him to get it? Suck his cock? Take it up the ass? Do both? I mean, I knew you would do anything for power teme, but even I didn't know you do _anything_ in that sense, and " said Vergil seeing Sasuke get angry at him for it.

"Shut your mouth loser. When I'm done with you, I'll have that demonic power within your body, _and _those women behind you at my feet being forced to produce child after child of Uchiha blood that will trained to become the most ruthless killers in the world to one day crush all who oppose me," said Sasuke, as he saw Vergil's power flare around him, and knew that the Namikaze was not pleased.

"Girls. Leave. _Now_! This is something that needs to be dealt with in my own way," said Vergil with his voice being cold and leaving no room for arguing.

"He's so dead," said Anko before leaping away with the others.

"Why'd you make them leave loser? Don't want them seeing you lose to an elite Shinobi demon?" said Sasuke with the tomoes in his eyes spinning wildly.

"No. I don't want them to have nightmares after witnessing the horrible way I'm going to kill you, _traitor_!" said Vergil unsheathing Yamato while the Uchiha just smirked.

"You think your so great, don't you loser? Well your not. Your just a peasant. A weakling compared to me," said Sasuke seeing the icy face of Vergil give nothing away.

"If I'm so weak, then you wouldn't have lost your eyes to me the first time around, and had some guy with a God complex old enough to be your Grandfather butt fuck you to get replacements," said Vergil seeing Sasuke scowling furiously in rage.

"I'm going to so enjoy breaking you and those sluts of yours demon abomination," said Sasuke bringing out his clan sword once held by his Father.

"And _I_ am going to enjoy slicing you to pieces in front of your little mob of Uchiha cock suckers," said Vergil, as he moved in an instant, and Sasuke could barely keep up with him in blocking the attacks with his Sharingan.

However, the Sharingan Eyes did little when the precision behind Vergil's skills with a blade, as the Namikaze soon proved to be too much for the Uchiha, and cut through the sword along with the arm. When Vergil was behind him, Sasuke sword arm fell onto ground, and the Uchiha cried out in pain.

"Damn you loser! Don't you know who I am? Haven't you figured it out by now? I'm an Uchiha! I'm an _elite_ Shinobi! And you are _nothing_! Do you hear me? You are a freak of nature that shouldn't exist! You are _nothing_!" said Sasuke turning around to face Vergil, who was sheathing his sword, and stopped for a second to look at him.

"If what you said is indeed true, then this so called _nothing_, as you have dubbed me has just killed you, and that makes _you_ Uchiha Sasuke _less_ then nothing," said Vergil before sheathing his blade completely and Uchiha Sasuke had been cut into chunky pieces while screaming out a horrible blood chocking death.

Looking at the direction of the mob looking at him in shock at how he had dispatched the last Uchiha so easily, Vergil simply cracked his neck, and began walking towards them while the Root Shinobi appeared in front of the civilians to kill the half-devil. Vergil was not impressed in the slightest, as he heard the crowd yelling, and screaming for his blood now that he had committed the "ultimate sin" in their eyes. However, the Namikaze just ignored it all, as he brought out Cerberus, and the half-devil could practically hear the dog demon turned weapon growling with bloodlust.

(Elsewhere in Konoha)

Root Shinobi were practically everywhere, the people in Konoha, who were Shinobi, _and _civilian supporting Danzo were fighting those loyal to the Hokage. It was pandemonium to say the least, as Leaf Shinobi loyal to Tsunade were being overwhelmed by Root, and then the number of people they had actually sworn to protect. Fortunately for Tsunade's forces, Vergil's "Super Hot Group of Sexy Women", as quoted by Anko of course, had rushed to the scene, and had flanked the entire opposition.

Now normally, it was considered a bit of a taboo to harm the civilians of Konoha since they provided a symbiotic relationship with the Shinobi of the village. They provided the stores, market, generic income outside of Shinobi doing missions, and the overall growth of the village when various Shinobi settle down to form Shinobi families that aren't apart of clans. However, given the situation now with the people exploiting the taboo in the belief they had more value then they actually _did_, it was clear to the group of women that these people needed a cold hard reality check, and for some of them...it came in the form of being sent to the _morgue_. Those that weren't killed, were badly injured, or chose to flee in the hopes of not getting caught while being very surprised that they were struck down since they always thought Leaf Shinobi wouldn't kill or hurt their own people.

Among those fleeing was Haruno Sakura.

"Where are you running pinky?" said Anko, as she wrapped the girl up with her snakes, and brought pink haired Genin up so they were face to face.

"Let me go you snake slut. My Mom told me about you. Apprentice to Orochimaru and the biggest slut of the entire village!" said Sakura, who heard one of the snakes to her left hiss, and the one to her right open its mouth ready to strike.

"Big talk coming from the daughter of that title. I know all about your Mother too bitch. She spreads her legs for just about anyone with status back in the day. Didn't matter who they were, she opened up, and said 'give it to me' to any guy wanting an easy lay. She tried to fuck her way into the clans, but that didn't take when word spread of her plans, and got stuck with a Civilian Councilman for a husband. Wasn't that good in the sack either from what your Mother said one night when drunk off her ass, saying he was tiny, and was 'quick ender' while she had to personally finish herself. Hell, she only married your Father because he got your Mother knocked up with you, and they were both forced to marry," said Anko seeing tears form on Sakura's face and knew she hit home about the pink haired girl's parents.

"Shut up! What do you know? Your just an ugly, broken down, and over the hill _hag_!" said Sakura not realizing her words were pissing Anko off.

"What _I_ know is _I_ am about to tear your _flesh _clean off your _bones_!" said Anko, as she unloaded her anger on Sakura, and the pink haired girl screamed out in horror at the woman making good on her word.

(Hokage Monument-With Tsunade and Shizune)

Tsunade scowled at Danzo, who had his Root Shinobi beside him, and the two Shinobi Councilmen showing they clearly sided with the war hawk. Not surprising, they were always more in favor of doing things Danzo's way, which was to find an excuse to fight just about anyone that crossed them in the slightest, and didn't believe in restraint much less discretion when it came to others.

"So you finally showed your true colors, huh Danzo? Why now? Afraid you'll die of old age before you can take the title of Hokage from me? Lying in a hospital with a bedpan and having no control of your body too much for you to handle knowing that is your life so long as I'm Hokage until I choose my successor?" said Tsunade seeing Danzo scowl at her and knew she hit a sore spot.

"You are unfit to be Hokage. Making alliances with other countries, Shinobi villages, and trying to instill peace is not what a Shinobi does. We bring about war, we are supposed to kill without question, and we do it from the shadows with the public eyes of those around us being none the wiser about it. The only way for this village to survive is to make war with everyone and rule over all of the Elemental Countries!" said Danzo before revealing his concealed arm and bandaged face to Tsunade so she could see him in all his potential glory.

"What have you done to yourself?" said Tsunade in horror along with Shizune, as they both saw Danzo, and the two former teammates of the Sandaime Hokage smirk.

"Only what needs to be done. With the optical powers of the Uchiha Clan combined with the Senju Clan bloodline in this arm, I can tame any of the nine demons along with their vessels, and bend them to my will. I will rule this world like a God and there is nothing you can do to stop me you little bitch!" said Danzo, as he drew his sword hidden within his cane using his normal arm, and saw Tsunade seething in rage while Shizune readying herself for a fight.

"Bastard! All you care about is power. No wonder my Granduncle didn't choose you to be Hokage. He clearly saw the wickedness in your heart and lust for power. I wouldn't be surprised if you had a hand in his death just in hopes to take his place as Hokage before he nominated sensei at the last moment," said Tsunade seeing Danzo's eyes narrow and she knew it was hit right on the button.

Danzo had secretly sold out her Granduncle knowing he would have a much better shot of being Hokage when returning to Konoha since the Councils would be within their right and authoritative power to select a successor if the late Hokage didn't. What Danzo _didn't_ expect was the Second Hokage foiling his plans and name his rival Sarutobi Hiruzen at the last _possible_ moment before giving his life to let them both escape.

"I am the only one fit to be in that position of power. Not you, not the Sandaime, not the Yondaime, and certainly not that demonic abomination Namikaze Vergil," said Danzo, as he knew his Sharingan Eye that replaced his original one wouldn't work on a Senju, even if that Senju was unable to use her family bloodline, and would have to fight ironically using the Senju bloodline against Tsunade.

"If there was _anyone_ more qualified then _you_ Danzo, it would be Namikaze Vergil, and we both know your so called power from that mutated body of your won't make him do what you want," said Tsunade, as she Danzo frown knowing that was indeed the case since Sasuke was unable to do it with his eyes, and then again with Itachi when the two fought some time ago.

"We'll see Tsunade. Or rather..._I'll_ see since _you _will be dead," said Danzo, as he was about to use the Mokuton bloodline, and crush Tsunade in a single move.

"Must you act like a villain from a movie. Your actions are so..._cliché_!" said Vergil, as he appeared behind those loyal to Danzo with Yamato drawn, and looking at them with a bored look.

"I was hoping you would show up demon. Now I can use the power of both influential bloodlines under my possession to force you into submission," said Danzo, as he focused his Sharingan Eye in his head on Vergil, and tried to use its hypnotic powers.

Unfortunately for Danzo, all he got for his troubles was a smirk from Vergil and a small chuckle from the Namikaze's mouth, and the half-devil walking towards him.

"Don't bother trying Danzo. You'll hurt yourself," said Vergil, as he was blocked by the group of Root Shinobi, and the glaring Shinobi Councilmen.

"You will submit to us now demon or else those sluts of yours will suffer," said Homura, as he saw the smirk leave Vergil, and those eyes of the Namikaze become dangerously icy.

"Your forces and those that support you are even as we speaking being taken down. The Uchiha was among _the first_ to fall at my hands and I have no doubt the girls I care about are effectively taking everyone else down they cross along the way," said Vergil seeing the two Shinobi Councilman looking at him in rage while Danzo's face continued to stay emotionless since it was to be expected.

"So the boy died. Such arrogance," said Danzo, as he saw Vergil scowl at him, and was clearly displeased by his lack of compassion for his subordinate.

"You don't even care you pawn for the future has been killed. Do you not care that your future successor has been killed and the Uchiha bloodline is now extinct?" said Vergil, as he saw shrug his shoulders.

"The fool was a pawn. The Uchiha heard what he wanted to hear. I dangled the carrot under his nose and like a good pet he reached for it," said Danzo simply while Vergil just got angrier.

"So people mean nothing to you. They could work themselves to the bone for you and yet the moment they die or of no use to your purpose they get thrown away without so much as a tear shed for all their hard work. Is that it?" said Vergil, as he saw Danzo once again seem to care less about the simple fact that his subordinates died around him.

"So long as I live to see the vision of the world under my rule, I don't see the need to waste time mourning the dead, and the useless people who serve me when they no longer can," said Danzo seeing Vergil's grip on Yamato tighten.

"And you honestly wonder why the Second Hokage didn't choose you as his successor," said Vergil before moving at high speed and cut through Danzo's allies like they were nothing.

"I'm the only one who can change things. Even if it means I'm the only one left alive in the world to make that statement true," said Danzo preparing to fight Vergil sword to sword, but was surprised to see the Namikaze putting his weapon away, and bring out Cerberus.

"You really are a baka. All the more reason to take you down now before you screw up the world more then it already is," said Vergil, as he began using his skills with the demonic weapon, and hitting Danzo ruthlessly with it.

"Your attacks are wasted on me. Because of the Sharingan Eyes surgically attached to this arm, I can take all the hits you throw at me, and cannot be defeated by the likes of you!" said Danzo, as the eyes on his Sharingan closed one by one, and didn't perturb the old man in the slightest.

"Then your arm will have to be removed," said Vergil, as he spun violently with Cerberus striking Danzo's much larger then usual arm, and freezing it right at the shoulder with the inhumanly cold ice instantly making it impossible for the old war hawk to use the arms power.

"Damn you! I won't be denied what should have _always_ been mine. Obey me! OBEY ME NOW!" said Danzo, as he took this moment of close proximity with Vergil, and stabbed him in the back with his sword before using the angle he was at to look directly into the Namikaze's eyes again to force the boy into submission in his injured condition.

"Such a waste of human life. Your so pathetic Danzo its not even funny," said Vergil before he went "poof" and revealing himself to be a Shadow Clone.

'No! I wasted my Sharingan Eye on a damn clone of the demon!' thought Danzo before he felt the ground underneath him become frozen and couldn't move.

"Nice arm. I think I'll take it!" said Vergil, as he put Cerberus away before grabbing the altered arm, and yanking it right out of Danzo's body while the old war hawk finally showed some emotion by screaming out in pain.

"You think this will stop me from achieving my dream? I am the greatest Shinobi in the world. You are nothing compared to me. Just like Sandaime, the Yondaime, and all the other so called Hokages of the Leaf. They are nothing compared to me and I will...," said Danzo, but was silence via his head exploding from the punch Tsunade gave to the back of his skull, and Vergil merely looked at the female Hokage with a raised eyebrow.

"What? All he did was talk about himself and how great he was. Someone had to shut him up," said Tsunade seeing the look on Vergil's face.

"I suppose. What do you want to do with this?" said Vergil handing Tsunade Danzo's mutated arm filled with Sharingan Eyes.

"Destroy it. This arm represents an unholy union and unnatural powers. I don't have to have sense like yours to know that much," said Tsunade throwing it on the ground next to Danzo's corpse and Vergil used a Fire Jutsu to burn both so only ash would remain.

"Good riddance. Now to put Danzo's little rebellion down completely," said Vergil, as he went along with Tsunade leaped down into the village, and put down the riot while also capturing some of the Root Shinobi down there to tell them everything about what Danzo had been up to since the group's _supposed _disbandment.

(Sometime Later)

The rebellion Danzo started had been put down soon after the war hawk's death was made known to everyone that hadn't been killed during the fighting. Several Root Shinobi along with civilians in the riots had been caught, interrogated by Ibiki, and had gathered quite a sum of information. Apparently, through Danzo's Root Shinobi, the civilians had created a bit of a internal network designed to monitor Vergil's actions when he was just Uzumaki Naruto, and was ignored by the Sandaime Hokage to a certain extent this was used to actually kill the boy rather then force him into submission. What was troubling about this information was that so many people had a hand in it and not just those among the group of rioters that were put down. The whole network was secretly funded by the Civilian Council, as they wanted an excuse to kick the demon vessel out of Konoha, and had even tried to secretly instigate the reason by recruiting different Shinobi around the Leaf with an ax to grind.

Needless to say, those people not in the rioting, but were still apart of it in the past were all rounded up too, and the entire network had been ripped out of the Leaf for good. The ones responsible for helping cause the more serious charges of abuse to the demon vessel while growing up were executed without a trial knowing how pointless it would be and those that did were instantly pronounced guilty despite the _reason_ behind the network being called "justified" in the words of those brought before Tsunade. The Hokage called it their actions "stupid", "idiotic", and few other choice words to them in general that had to be censored on the legal transcript sent to the Fire Daimyo about the whole event. The people tried for their crimes were sent to jail with those of Shinobi skills having all of their chakra permanently sealed away.

Another thing Tsunade did was set the record straight about the Uchiha Clan and how they planned to overthrow the Sandaime in a coup had Itachi not done what he did in killing all the traitors of the Leaf. The clan was forever marked from that day forward in the history books of the Leaf, as traitors, lower then trash fools, and all the members of their family with the exception of Itachi even though he became a Missing Nin for it. Tsunade even went on to further state that even though Itachi was dead, she was giving the man an official pardon for his actions, and would be considered the only "Last Loyal Uchiha" of Konoha.

As for Haruno Sakura, she would never be the same again after Anko got through with her, and was now kept at the hospital on a permanent basis. Not that Tsunade couldn't heal Sakura, but the Hokage felt it was a more suitable punishment to simply have the girl live in constant pain, and have various medical devices sustain life-support functions all being paid for from girl's now obliterated family fortune they acquired through various _illegal_ means.

"Well that's one major shit storm is over," said Tsunade slumping back in her chair and letting out a sigh knowing this was going to be a taxing couple of weeks.

At least it couldn't get any worse.

"Tsunade-hime!" said Jiraiya jumping into her office with a smile on his face.

It just got worse.

"Where were you pervert?" said Tsunade, as she punched him through a wall, and into a Chuunin on the other side of it.

"Ow! Nice to see you too. If you must know, I had to go check on my spy network for the Akatsuki, and when I get back here I find the village is almost in flames," said Jiraiya, as he rubs his sore jaw, and see Tsunade smirking at him.

"Well as you can see, the village population got smaller, and the number of village idiots went _coincidentally _down with them," said Tsunade before explaining Danzo's attempt at taking over Konoha in a hostile manner before being taken down in the attempt.

"That's good to hear. As for what my spies tell me about the Akatsuki, they're going to go into hiding for a bit until they can find a way to replace their lost two Akatsuki members Itachi, and Kisame after their run-in with Vergil. Not only that, but Yagura the Mizukage of Mist is in the process of being overthrown, and when to seal the demon inside a new Jinchuriki after it returns in three years," said Jiraiya seeing Tsunade scowl at this information.

"So had Vergil died at the hands of these idiots years ago, Kyuubi would have returned in a few years time, and killed us all with our guards down," said Tsunade seeing Jiraiya nod.

"Yeah. Though not many people know that kind of information since there is no history of any kind about Jinjurcki ever dying with the demon they hold coming back after their death. Ironically enough, all Jinjurcki having lived long lives, and only dying soon after transferring the demon to another person," said Jiraiya having learned this from what he learned about Kushina being the previous vessel and then the Shodaime's own wife before her.

"And give their scars to some other poor child. What does your spy network have on the other Jinjurcki?" said Tsunade seeing Jiraiya think for a moment.

"Mist lost one their two after when their six-tailed Jinchuriki went missing. The Mizukage is still around though for how long is unknown. Taki has the seven-tailed vessel Fu though the people there aren't what you'd call friendly to her. Sabaku no Gaara is still in Suna and is now loved by his people along with being their Kazekage. The two from Iwa left for exile after having enough of the abuse and hate the village gave them while the Raikage of Kumo is making sure his younger brother doesn't do the same after the fiasco with Yugito getting liberated by Vergil," said Jiraiya seeing Tsunade rub her temples in thought.

"Troublesome," said Tsunade tiredly.

"Yeah. I was hoping to take Vergil with me to find Iwa's lost Jinjurcki to warn them both of the Akatsuki before heading over to Taki to do the same. I've already sent a message to Suna to give them a heads up, but Taki is trickier since theirs doesn't necessarily _live_ inside the village, and have her more like a watchdog in the forest area around them," said Jiraiya seeing Tsunade's eyes narrowing dangerously at that and he suspected she was picturing Vergil like that if Danzo had gotten a hold of him.

"If my Grandfather knew how these people treated his gifts, he'd never have given them in the first place, and kept them all here," said Tsunade, as she saw Jiraiya shrug knowing that it was pointless in terms of what could have been, and who was to blame for this.

"That's why I need Vergil with me when I see them. Being a vessel himself, even in his half-devil state will further prove we're telling them the truth, and keep me from getting my ass kicked by the two from Iwa if they are together. Let's face it, Jinjurcki from the same village will only trust each other, and no one else unless its someone just like them in regards to their burdens," said Jiraiya wondering how both of them had let it get so out of control with their Godson.

"Okay. But not for another week! I may need Vergil here for any missions that pop up before then and he's more then earned a few days off," said Tsunade, as she saw Jiraiya nod, and leap onto the edge of the window.

"What about me? Do I get some 'special reprieve' for all my hard work?" said Jiraiya, who got his answer in the form of Tsunade's fist to his face, and sent flying out of the village.

"Yeah. A trip to the hospital for your broken jaw!" said Tsunade before slumping back into her chair and drinking some sake' she had on hand.

She had _definitely_ earned this!

(Omake-Beware Kin's Cooking)

"Kin-chan, can you tell me what you put in your cooking this time?" said Vergil standing in the kitchen, as he looked at the food his slave, and lover had made for him.

With his sword drawn.

"Just the usual stuff Vergil-sama. Honest!" said Kin, as she leaped away from the slimy lime green tentacle trying to slice through her leg, and growling at him.

"I thought Haku-chan was teaching you how to be a better cook?" said Vergil, as he cut through the tentacles, and then sliced the gelatinous blob to pieces.

"She is, but...," said Kin hesitantly.

"_But_?" Vergil sheathing his sword.

"Anko-san said she would help too. It was her recipe!" said Kin showing him the recipe and saw Vergil's eyes narrow at reading them.

"I see. So the Snake Mistress tried to prank to us it seems. So...one turn deserves another and as such _we _should prank her," said Vergil grinning at Kin, who wondered how they were going to prank Anko, and then she saw him looking at one of the recipes she had been experimenting with before sporting a devious grin herself.

(Namikaze Estates-Later that Evening)

"This looks wonderful Vergil-kun! You didn't have to have Kin-chan make such a great meal for me," said Anko, as she looked at the meal before her, and saw Vergil smiling slightly.

"Nonsense. You are my honored guest and I need to thank you for that recipe you gave Kin-chan earlier. She plans to get the ingredients for us to have it for lunch tomorrow," said Vergil sipping some sake' and seeing Anko pause slightly for a mere fraction of a second before starting on the meal in front of her.

"Yes. The recipe is really _special_ and when put together just right its really something to die for," said Anko while mentally laughing with evil villain laughter cackling in her head at the prank she would pull on him.

"I hope so. I just hope Kin-chan got the recipe for the food your eating down right since there have been some..._side effects_ to eating it," said Vergil seeing Anko stop eating and look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Side effects? Like what?" said Anko while mentally having a panic attack.

"Oh nothing serious really. Just some nausea, a small headache that a simple aspirin can cure, and the very rare case of fast acting..._explosive_ _diarrhea_," said Vergil seeing Anko's eyes now bugging out of her eyes and begin hyperventilating while looking at Tsuchi Kin currently being sheepish.

"Its one of the punishments Vergil-sama threatens Tayuya-chan with if she swears too much," said Kin while Anko was doing a mental check list of herself to feel the nausea, the headache, and quickly grabbed her stomach before looking around wildly.

"Where is your bathroom?" said Anko seeing Vergil point to his left.

"Last door on the right. Oh and your cleaning that bathroom up afterwards!" said Vergil calling out to Anko now running at Gai-without-weights speed to the bathroom.

"Do you think we were too hard on her Vergil-sama?" said Kin hearing the cries of pain from Anko and winced at the horrible noises that came with it.

"Kin-chan, did you read the recipe name hidden under the Genjutsu? Its titled 'Tentacle Rape Monster Pudding!'" said Vergil seeing Kin go pale for a second before shivering in fear with the shiver turning to anger.

Walking over to the locked bathroom door holding Anko with her current predicament.

"I take it you don't want seconds Anko-chan?" said Kin sweetly with Anko moaning out in pain for loud, ugly, and wet sounds echoed throughout the room.

"You better take that as a no," said Vergil eating his own meal knowing his was safe.

(End Omake)

(A/N: And after many Months of silence I have updated. Hope you liked it. Until next time...PEACE!)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-Devil's Aid

Namikaze Vergil walked through the dense trees with Jiraiya to Taki where the village leader was expecting them after the Sannin sent a messenger bird. While Taki itself was _officially _neutral to all five major Shinobi villages due to its own lack of size, they had favored Konoha in the past when the Shinobi Wars broke out. They had given Konoha key pieces of information on their enemies like Iwa and Kumo when near their borders. It was because of Taki that Konoha had won the last war since the leader of the village also happened to be a good friend of Jiraiya's.

At least he was until his death a short while back.

Now his son Shibuki had taken over.

"Just remember Vergil, this isn't our village, and Taki has been good to Konoha in the past. If we piss them off, they might become our enemies," stated Jiraiya with Vergil giving him a bored look.

"Then they shouldn't treat the seven-tailed Jinchuriki like a mere guard dog and kick her when she's down," replied Vergil before walking past the Sannin with Jiraiya making a "can't argue with that" face.

When the two Shinobi of Konoha entered the village, they headed straight for the tower where Shibuki would be waiting for them, and hopefully see things with an open mind. Jiraiya had never talked to Shibuki before so he didn't know if the boy was like his Father or a complete jerk that didn't care about Taki's Jinchuriki.

"Shibuki-san I presume?" asked Jiraiya when they made their way into the young man's office.

"Yes I am. You two must be Jiraiya of the Sannin and Namikaze Vergil from Konoha," replied Shibuki seeing them nod.

"Yes. We're here to see you about Taki's current seven-tailed Jinchuriki. I believe her name is Fu?" said Jiraiya with Shibuki nodding while looking a bit timid in front of the two.

"I see. Sadly, she is not in the village right now," explained Shibuki with Vergil letting out a growl.

"Meaning she is currently living out in the forest like an animal while being treated like one," countered Vergil seeing Shibuki shying away from him.

"Its not my call. I maybe leader of Taki, but the Council has made themselves the ones who decide how the girl is treated," explained Shibuki while Vergil scoffed at him.

"Some leader," mumbled Vergil while looking out the window to see the village below.

"I'm doing the best I can with what I have in front of me!" exclaimed Shibuki since he was still young and trying to juggle so many things at once.

"And yet you put Fu in the hands of bigots that see her as just a pet or weapon to unleash whenever they want regardless if she wants to fight? You let them control her life and deny the girl freewill?" questioned Vergil while getting in the boy's face with Jiraiya putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Easy there Vergil. Shibuki-san here is new to this and its not as easy as it looks. Few are chosen to lead and fewer are good at it," said Jiraiya with Vergil narrowing his eyes at Shibuki currently sweating under his gaze.

"This village is unworthy of the power she possesses. This village is unworthy of her loyalty," Vergil finally said before leaving the room.

"Just _who_ is he?" asked Shibuki with Jiraiya letting out a sigh.

"Honestly? I'd say a devil with a human heart," answered Jiraiya with Shibuki going pale in the face.

"What reason do you wish to see Fu for Jiraiya-san?" asked Shibuki with Jiraiya sitting down in the chair in front of him.

"We need to warn her about an organization named the Akatsuki. They are hunting down all Jinchuriki with the intention of extracting each of the nine Biju from the body of their human hosts," explained Jiraiya with Shibuki listening further to what the Sannin was now telling him.

(With Vergil)

'Fools. All of them are blind fools. Just like those in Konoha that see only the weapon, pet, or demon when they look at Jinchuriki. They never stop to consider the feelings of the one holding it!' thought Vergil with his thoughts on the matter making him want to butcher everyone here and say "screw you!" to diplomacy.

The half-devil only stayed his hand because he had something else in mind to stick it to these bakas!

"Excuse me! Can I help you with anything?" asked a Merchant vendor, who saw an out-of-towner when he saw one, and hoped to make some money.

"Yes. Can you tell me if you know the general area that Fu lives in outside of Taki? asked Vergil with the Merchant's smile turning into a frown.

"Why?" asked the Merchant while trying to be somewhat professional.

"Does it matter?" countered Vergil with the Merchant clearly debating on whether or not to tell him.

"You should stay away from that monster boy. She's trouble. Pure and simple. We only keep the demonic thing around to use her power to protect us. Its all she's good for...well for _now_ anyway," answered the Merchant with Vergil's eyes narrowing at the man.

"What do you mean exactly when you said 'for now anyway' in regards to her?" asked Vergil with the Merchant scoffing slightly.

"You know what I mean. You're a guy and this demon has a nice female form. In a few more years, the Taki Council will choose only the most worthy of men to take her, and we can produce strong offspring from the act. Granted, she'll probably resist at first, but the demon will break eventually, and Taki will give us a means to continue to grow until we're among the five Shinobi villages," boasted the Merchant.

"Really?" asked Vergil discreetly reaching for the handle of Yamato with the Merchant puffing out his chest with his eyes closed.

"Yep! One of the members on the Taki Council happens to be my older brother. He's got a bit of pull on it and assured me I'd be one of the guys chosen to bend that bitch over and make her scream!" the Merchant exclaimed before letting out a hearty laugh.

"I see. Say I wish throw my hat into this ring regarding the girl, but wanted to see her for myself before making that conclusion. Where would I go to see for myself if its worth it?" asked Vergil with the Merchant looking up in deep thought.

"Oh I'd say she's about 10 miles East outside of Taki. She's normally around there during this time of the day since its where the Taki Council ordered her to be before going she moves to the Northern Sector in the next...3 hours!" explained the Merchant, as he now pointed East, and then North where Fu would soon be in a few hours.

"Thank you sir. Your last moments living in this world were not wasted by helping me," replied Vergil, as he was in front of the Merchant one second, then he was behind the Merchant next, and his sword was half way out of its sheathe.

"W-What?" asked the Merchant before the sound of Vergil sheathing his weapon fully was heard and the "_clink!_" sound of the sword's sheath touching the sword's hilt.

Blood spurted from the Merchant's diagonally upward from his lower torso up to his right shoulder and would have screamed out in pain if not for the kunai lodged deep within his throat. Vergil of course was walking away by this point, as the slowly dying man behind him struggled to stand, and live while failing on all counts. By the time anyone came to the dead man's side and asked questions on who did this to him...Vergil was already out of sight several blocks down.

He had a Jinchuriki to find and rescue from this place.

(Akatsuki HQ)

Tobi slugged Itachi hard in the face for what seemed like the one hundredth time that day, as the slayer of the Uchiha Clan tried to fight back, but was no match for the masked man, and was bleeding all over. Tobi had long known Itachi was a spy for Jiraiya to give Konoha information on their actions and up until now the man behind the Akatsuki had allowed it. Tobi wanted the pieces on the chess board to be mobilizing slowly, but surely at the idea of facing him, and the organization itself. What they lacked in quantity they made up for in quality with their members being S-ranked Shinobi. Now one of their most powerful was gone and his partner/spy was on the ground slowly dying.

"Have you anything to say before I kill you Itachi?" asked Tobi with Itachi looking at the masked man and let a smile appear on his face.

"Yes. I do actually. I've seen the only person capable of defeating you. He's young, but strong, and one day soon...he'll kill you. I only wish...I only wish I could have been the one to do it myself. Wishful thinking I suppose," answered Itachi before making a hand sign removed the Genjutsu on his body covering him with explosive tags.

"When did you do this?" asked Tobi with Itachi making a hand sign and activated them while grabbing the masked man's leg.

"Before I came here. I knew you'd lash out at me. I knew my time being a spy for Konoha was up and you'd remove me from play. This probably won't kill someone like you, but I can at least slow you down long enough for your true enemy to gain the strength needed to wipe you out!" explained Itachi before the explosive tags went off and shook the area around them.

When the smoke cleared, Tobi was banged up with his masked being crack, burns, and other wound revealed throughout his body from what one could see of his torn Akatsuki robes. The masked man looked down at the scorch mark that had once been Uchiha Itachi and scoffed at what the foolish man had done for the sake of the village that had declared him a traitor.

"Foolish Uchiha. At one point, such a move might have worked against me, but I serve much higher power, and it is through him that I live. You don't have the power to kill me and neither does the long lined descendant of Sparda. Isn't that right...Emperor Mundus?" asked Tobi with a chuckle while a portal opened to reveal the shadowy demonic form with three glowing eyes.

_**"Correct my servant. My time of ascension into your world will happen soon within three years. Gather all of the nine Biju together, use their power to open a portal to Demon World so I can enter with my army, and conquer it. Do what I command of you Tobi and the power to rule over Human World by my side as my undisputed second-in-command will be granted,"**_ answered Mundus with Tobi nodding in agreement to the ever intimidating appearance of the Dark Emperor.

"As you command Emperor Mundus," said Tobi before he felt the demonic being send energy into him through the portal and healed his damaged body.

_**"Remember this Tobi, if you fail me...your life will be forfeit!"**_ said Mundus before the portal closed and the warning to the masked man echoing throughout the large room.

(With Vergil)

The forest region outside of Taki was filled with life, as was to be expected given the village needed to stay that way in order to remain hidden from its enemies, and even its own allies. This place was truly a wonder of nature's greatness and the massive tree they had that helped produce the famous Hero Water that was a powerful drink yet dangerous to use. While a minor village when compared to the other five, this one minor village could easily turn the tide of a war depending on what side Taki favored, and aided in any potential conflict.

"Come on out. I know you are here. You can't hide your chakra or that of the Biju you carry from me!" Vergil called out with a small pulse of chakra coming from the trees above to indicate his target had briefly lost composure at being discovered by him.

"What do you want?" asked the female voice in the trees that no doubt belonged to Fu.

"To help you," answered Vergil with silence following his response for a moment.

"You can't help me. No one can" countered Fu from above in the shadows of the vast landscape of nature before him.

"What makes you say that?" asked Vergil calmly while sensing the girl was cautious of him since she apparently had been betrayed quite a bit in her life.

Just like himself.

"Because no one has helped me before and those that claimed they would have not done what they claimed they would do," answered Fu with Vergil nodding in understanding.

"I see. They broke their promise to you and betrayed your trust that has become so fragile as a result of their stupidity. I am not like them," countered Vergil with Fu scoffing at his words in disbelief.

"And how do you intend to prove that?" asked Fu while she studied Vergil from above.

"To warn you of two things. First, an organization called the Akatsuki intends to find, and capture you for the Biju sealed in your body. They are made up of S-class Missing Nin and they attack in pairs with their abilities being designed to counter the Jinchuriki they are assigned to capture," answered Vergil while feeling Fu's chakra or rather the chakra of the Biju inside of the girl pulse slightly at hearing this.

"You lie!" exclaimed Fu since she didn't want to believe him.

Though given how she was raised with distrust for anyone telling her anything...it was to be expected.

"Not about this. Second, I have heard some news concerning you, and your own future here while guarding Taki," said Vergil while Fu moved to another tree silently to get a better look and be in a better position to strike him down.

"What news?" asked Fu with a sense of hope in her voice at being let into the village by the Taki Council.

"Bad news. Apparently, from what I heard from the Merchant, who had a key influential family member on the Taki Council...they intend to use you as breeding stock in a few short years when your body has matured into a more female figure capable of producing offspring," answered Vergil while sensing her shock at hearing this news before Fu let out a blast of the seven-tailed Biju's chakra and covered the area with killer intent.

"You lie! They would never do that. They promised me when the time came that I would be let back into the village as an equal. _**THEY PROMISED!"**_ exclaimed Fu with Vergil having pinpointed her in the trees and looked right into the girl's eyes.

"A lie that is a half the truth...is the blackest of lies. The _darkest_ of lies. They promised to let you into the village. Of that they spoke the truth to you. But the lie that followed in being their equal? That was to ensure you let your guard down so they could spring their trap and tie you down against your will before they violate more then your trust in them," countered Vergil before moving swiftly to dodge the strike of a spear Fu had in her hand after she jumped from the position in the trees.

She was covered with the chakra of the seven-tails and looked livid with her body now shaking with fury at being told this lie. Or rather what Fu _believed_ to be a lie.

_**"How dare you stand there and lie to me! To claim they would betray my trust and break their promise using some kind of technicality. I will not believe a word you tell me about them. I can't afford to believe you. Without that promise...I will have nothing to show for my loyalty. AND I WILL NOT BE LEFT WITH NOTHING!"**_ exclaimed Fu, as she charged forward, intent on killing this liar, and deceiver that drew his sword to deflect her strikes.

"You won't be...if you leave Taki and come to Konoha with me," countered Vergil, as he either dodged, or blocked Fu's spear strikes.

_**"Why? So I can be **__**Konoha's**__** weapon? Be used by **__**Konoha**__** for breeding stock like you claim Taki is going to do to me? Why should I leave one village that intends to betray me for another?"**_ asked Fu angrily with tears falling from her eyes.

"Because I wouldn't let them do that to you. Because my Godmother, who is the Hokage of Konoha wouldn't let them do that to you," answered Vergil before leaping over Fu when she thrust her spear forward and destroyed several trees upon impact.

_**"And how can I trust you to keep your word. How can I trust your Hokage to keep her word?"**_ countered Fu before she watched him sheath his sword and push some of his hair back.

"Because I don't break my word to anyone. Especially to another Jinchuriki like myself. My Godmother will keep her word because to betray it would mean she is not worthy of the Senju and Uzumaki blood in her veins," answered Vergil with Fu looking at him with an intense gaze before her Biju's chakra receded.

"You are...like me? What Biju do you hold?" asked Fu while still watching him cautious for any hint of deception.

"Kyuubi," simply answered Vergil with Fu's eyes widening.

"I see. The look in your eyes. I should have seen it sooner. You have had it rough too," said Fu with Vergil nodded.

"Yes. I have had a horrible life, but that changed after I awakened my power, and gained friends within Konoha I could trust. My Godmother being one among them. Come with me back to Konoha and I swear on my Devil's blood that no harm will come to you," said Vergil, as he extended his hand to her, and watched Fu hesitate to take it.

"And if things don't work out like you hope they do?" asked Fu since things could always turn bad for them.

"Then I'll help you leave and go somewhere safe. I have quite a few influential friends outside of Fire Country and they all owe me a few favors," answered Vergil with a small smile with Fu taking his hand and shaking it.

"I'll hold you to your promise. Break it...and I'll _break_ _you_," said Fu in a deadly serious tone with Vergil nodding.

"You won' regret this," said Vergil with a genuine smile on his face.

(Earth Country-One Week Later)

"This is the spot? Are you sure?" asked Jiraiya with Vergil looking at his Godfather with an impassive face.

Vergil was able to get Fu away from Taki without much fuss and took the full brunt of Tsunade's scolding him for taking the girl away from the village. Even if Taki was going to do what Vergil told her, it could still cause the relations between the two villages to go bad, and the Hokage reminded the half-devil even he had his limits in terms of holding off potential enemies. Vergil countered her words with his own, stating that _someone_ had to do something because the so called leader Shibuki was too spineless to do anything to help her, and the half-devil wasn't about to see Fu suffer just because good people refuse to do anything.

That was how evil won.

Vergil also continued on by asking Tsunade what she would do if Shizune herself was in Fu's situation? Tsunade smashed her desk and told Vergil that he knew damn well what she would do if Shizune were in that situation. The Namikaze just smirked and told her not to complain when he does what she would have in his place.

After that, Vergil escorted Fu to his home, where he felt it was for the best that his fellow Jinchuriki live until she felt more comfortable in Konoha to possibly have a place of her own if she chose to have it. At the same time, Fu was surprised that Vergil had so many female..._admires_, and even a fellow Jinchuriki like herself living here. Vergil explained the situation to Fu regarding the reason behind so many of her fellow housemates were all female with himself being the only exception. Fu blushed at the mention of Kin and Tayuya being his slaves despite the fact the half-devil explained the reason for their current status being much better then a Konoha jail cell awaiting them with every inmate knowing they were former subordinates of Orochimaru.

Though Anko, who was there at the time didn't help matters when she decide to tell Fu about how Vergil was indeed "_Man_ of the house" with an emphases on "_Man_" with a mischievous look on her face when saying it. Fu was old and smart enough to catch on after a few seconds before blushing at what Anko was saying while Vergil gave the Special Jounin a glare that told the dango loving woman she was going to pay for that later.

"I sense them. They are here," answered Vergil before he saw steam surround their area and two chakra signatures surrounded the two Konoha Shinobi.

"What are you two Leaf Shinobi doing here?" came a growled voice that promised pain if they were provoked.

"To talk to the two of you. Nothing more," answered Vergil with Jiraiya looking a bit uneasy since Iwa had two full grown adult Jinchuriki on hand.

"About what?" came another voice that was firm yet didn't have the edge of the first.

"To warn you of the threat of an organization dead set on hunting down the two of you for what is held within your bodies," explained Vergil with the steam becoming thicker and the flare of chakra from both Iwa Shinobi increased.

"Explain!" commanded the harsher voice.

"The Akatsuki organization seeks all nine Jinchuriki and plans to extract the Biju from each one in a quest for ultimate power," answered Vergil with the two hidden Jinchuriki being quiet for a moment and he could only guess they were talking amongst each other.

"And you know this_ how_ exactly?" asked the quieter yet still firm voice of the second Jinchuriki.

"Because they targeted me too. I am just like you two. I hold Kyuubi within my body," answered Vergil while sensing their shock at hearing this news.

"We heard rumors about you boy. Is the rumor that you have the blood of the Yondaime Hokage in your veins true?" asked the gruffer voice.

"Yes," answered Vergil without fear.

"He killed a great deal of Iwa Shinobi in the last war?" said the gruff voice.

"It was before my time and this situation goes beyond the realm of old hatreds created from wounds of the past. This is about survival. _Our_ survival. Do you honestly expect to win against the Akatsuki with your Biju alone? These people coming after us comprise of S-class Missing Nin, who work in pairs, and their skills can disable the power of the Biju. If you don't prepare for them, they will defeat you, and the end result of the extraction will kill you," countered Vergil with silence being met by his words.

"You play a dangerous came coming here. If the Tsuchikage learns of this, he will see it as an act of war," said the gruffer voice.

"Then I suggest neither of you tell him about this meeting. Just be on your guard and do not engage the Akatsuki unless there is no other choice," said Vergil before he turned around and began to leave to prevent any problems in the realm of Shinobi politics.

"Wait!" came the gruffer voice.

"Yes?" asked Vergil.

"Thank you for telling us about the Akatsuki. You could have done nothing, but instead you came here to tell us something, and that means something. We may not sound like we're grateful, but that's only because our lives have never been pleasant, and there has always been a catch when someone gives us something." said the softer yet firm voice before coming out of the shadows to reveal it was an extremely tall well armored man being the source of the steam.

Beside him was the red haired man with equally red beard with hard eyes still looking out for any possible threat.

"The only thing I will ever ask of you two is to trust me. I gain nothing from your deaths and I will not see a fellow Jinchuriki suffer further. Know that my home will always be a sanctuary should either of you require one from either Iwa or the Akatsuki," said Vergil before he continued to walk away with Jiraiya walking away.

"Quick question gaki," said Jiraiya with Vergil looking at him.

"What's the question?" asked Vergil with Jiraiya scowling.

"Why did you bring me along? You didn't need me here for this!" exclaimed Jiraiya with Vergil letting a smirk appear on his face.

"Sure I did. If there was fighting, who better to be used as cannon fodder then the great Jiraiya of the Sannin," replied Vergil with Jiraiya face planting into the ground with his leg twitching in the process.

"You were going to use me as a human shield in the event we had to fight those two or Iwa Shinobi!" accused Jiraiya after getting off the ground and pointing a finger at Vergil.

"Human shield is such a strong pair of words Jiraiya. I was thinking using the old adage of...age before beauty!" replied Vergil with a chuckle leaving his throat while a growl left Jiraiya.

"Why you little...!" exclaimed Jiraiya, who now gave chase after his Godson, and soon found out the hard way that chasing after a half-devil was not in the best interest of his health.

How the boy could move so fast for so long was beyond Jiraiya and personally...it was too damn tiring on his old body to catch up.

(Konoha-Sometime Later)

"Well at least you prevented an incident from happening with Iwa. Taki is still bitching about you taking Fu from them and they even suspect you for killing a merchant who has a brother on the Taki Council. He's demanding your head," said Tsunade while Vergil sat there with an expressionless face.

"Considering he was going to have his brother be among those taking part in the breeding program used for Fu, I should probably let my displeasure be known to him, and then run Yamato through the gutless pig. So by all means arrange the meeting," replied Vergil, as he saw Tsunade's eyebrow twitch, and looked displeased though the half-devil didn't see what she would be at him.

The Taki Council was the one planning such a thing with Fu. Not him!

"Look Vergil, I know you hate the Taki Council, and Taki in general for treating Fu like some guard dog...," said Tsunade, but Vergil raised a hand to stop her before he stood up, and walked over to the desk, and leaned over it.

"You're mistake Hokage-sama. I hate _everyone_ in Taki. Not just the general population of civilians. I also hate their Shinobi for going along with this. I hate the Taki Council for the plan they created to use Fu as breeding stock. I even hate that spineless leader Shibuki for not standing up and taking control of how Fu was being treated _away_ from the Taki Council. While his attitude towards Fu is not like the rest of the village, the fool does _nothing _to change things, and I will not allow such acts of cruelty befall any of my fellow Jinchuriki because people like him in their seat of power sit on their ass while watching the events unfold without batting an eyelash!" exclaimed Vergil in cold and intense voice that was equaled only to that of his cold eyes.

"Does that include me?" asked Tsunade with Vergil shaking his head.

"No. You are not like them. You're taking this job seriously...with the exception of your occasional drinks of sake," said Vergil with Tsunade getting a tick mark on her forehead.

"So this business with Taki?" asked Tsunade while trying to direct the topic back to the minor village.

"They didn't like her to begin with and treated Fu like some guard dog pet. Why should I give a crap about what they want when what they want is to turn Fu into baby making factory. Unless they change their opinions about all Jinchuriki in general and not just to get her back...I say screw them," answered Vergil before leaving the room.

"That gaki is going to be the death of me," said Tsunade while looking at the window with Jiraiya sitting there nodding.

"I know what you mean. Still, he has a point Tsunade-hime. If we had done something in the past and protected Naruto...he wouldn't have come out so bitter," replied Jiraiya with regret in his voice.

"I know Jiraiya. Things just spiraled out of control. Vergil has started to become cold to us and warm to a select few. I think when he sees the two of us...he keeps seeing all those that betrayed or wronged him. The older generation still alive is a constant reminder of the past and while he's starting to heal...it might not be enough," countered Tsunade, as she had Inoichi do a current psychological evaluation on her Godson with the current data on hand and Inoichi's own observations.

The results were less than encouraging.

_Vergil has no love or real loyalty towards the village. Few are worthy of that from what I've gathered and fewer among the old generation are worthy of that honor. Once you have his trust, you dare not break it because the trust of a man constantly betrayed all his life has far more value then gold, and Vergil's trust has more value then all the gold in the land. You gain his trust, his acknowledgement as a friend, and loved one...cherish it no matter what. A man, who has been betrayed so many times, if betrayed by someone close to him will unleash a fury no man wants to see, and given Vergil's powers...I don't think the world could survive his wrathful hand._

'That's an understatement when you consider his right hand,' thought Tsunade, as she had seen it change when angry, and could really do some damage with the limb.

And that was _without _chakra or any other energy for that matter.

"I've also got some bad news regarding Itachi," said Jiraiya, which brought Tsunade out of her thoughts, and focus on the new matter at hand.

"What happened?" asked Tsunade with Jiraiya looking grim.

"He's dead. Given the nature of his assignment, I put a seal put on him in secret that told me of his death, and sent a scroll to be as proof as such. No one knew about the seal on him except myself, Itachi, our sensei, and now you. Itachi also knew he was going to die soon so he also made sure a scroll was sent to me listing all the current members of the Akatsuki, and all the detailed information about the organization he knew from his time there," answered Jiraiya while producing a massive scroll and tossed it to Tsunade for the woman to open.

"The leader of the Akatsuki is not the _true_ leader?" asked Tsunade, as she saw the name "Pein" with the title "official leader" at the top of the hieratical structure Itachi had made up of the organization with a woman named "Konan" next to it, and saw another by the name of "Tobi" above those two marked down as "unofficial leader".

"Yeah. From what Itachi sent me in a message with that scroll, it seems Tobi is the true leader, and knew about him being a spy from the start. This guy even helped Itachi in killing the Uchiha Clan since Itachi just planned to kill the adults while the children were going to be spared. Apparently Tobi didn't want that and decided to do what Itachi could not in his place by killing off the children there," explained Jiraiya with Tsunade rubbing her forehead at hearing this news.

"So our means to know what the Akatsuki are planning shortly after planning it have just become lost to us," replied Tsunade with Jiraiya nodding.

"Yeah. I have other contacts within the organization, but I can't get anyone _that_ close again, and if we tried...this Tobi guy would see it coming a mile away," answered Jiraiya with Tsunade cursing upon hearing this news.

"Okay. Let's do a head count on the Jinchuriki. Gaara in Suna is one, no pun intended of course, then there is Yugito, who is here in Konoha with Naruto, and just recently Fu has joined us here. From what I've been told, the Raikage's little brother Killer Bee in Kumo is one, two are in Iwa, and one in Mist with another going rogue," said Tsunade with Jiraiya nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, but the one in Mist just happens to be the Mizukage, and even that may not be for long. The Rebels are getting close to defeating him. It won't be long now before they are successful in overthrowing him, which will most likely lead to his death, and a waiting period for the three-tails to reform," explained Jiraiya while Tsunade looked over the information gathered on the Akatsuki.

"Maybe we should speed that situation in Mist along," Tsunade said in a thoughtful tone while Jiraiya looked at her with wide eyes.

"Seriously? Isn't that...bad politically?" asked Jiraiya with Tsunade sighing since he did have a point due to the problems around Mist were in-house matters.

"Normally the answer would be yes. Fortunately, that's only if we send out a large force that would get a lot the attention of the other villages. I'm going to send Vergil there to handle the situation," explained Tsunade with Jiraiya raising his eyebrows again.

"But...the gaki is already notorious throughout the Elemental Countries! Word has gotten out about how he took down the three headed demon in Snow Country. The Bingo Book already classified him as being an S-ranked Shinobi and have already started calling him 'Konoha's Demon Slayer'. Kind of ironic considering what he holds when you think about it," explained Jiraiya with Tsunade sighed again at his words.

"I know, but if the Rebels win with his help, they will be more open to an alliance with us in the future to help combat the Akatsuki since the organization is a threat to everyone," explained Tsunade with Jiraiya nodding in agreement to that.

"When do you want him to leave for this mission?" asked Jiraiya with Tsunade looking down in thought over the matter.

"We'll give him at least another week before telling Vergil about the mission. He needs to relax a bit and spend time with those close to him," answered Tsunade with Jiraiya giving a nod of understanding.

"You should spend time with him too Tsunade. Being Hokage is all well and good in terms of protecting Vergil from a seat of power. But he needs you on an emotional level too. We are his Godparents after all," replied Jiraiya with Tsunade letting out a sigh and thought back to that cursed necklace on her Godson's neck.

"I'm trying Jiraiya. I just hope that necklace's cursed power isn't going to strike when I least expect it," said Tsunade with Jiraiya smirking at her.

"I think that so called curse left the Shodaime's necklace the moment you gave the damn thing to Vergil," countered Jiraiya while Tsunade smirked now too.

"Perhaps you're right Jiraiya. I'll spend time with him in a few days," said Tsunade with Jiraiya grinning now before jumping out the window after hearing that.

(Namikaze Estates-Sometime Later)

Vergil was spending his time training Fu into being more aggressive with her spear and not using the Nanabi's power. It wasn't easy for Fu since she drew on the Biju's power almost instinctively every time she fought someone. The seal on her was designed for that very purpose so she could overwhelm her opponents with the Biju's power instantly. So Vergil did what he could since tampering with Fu's seal was not possible and the half-devil made a mental note to study heavily in the Sealing Arts so this situation could be corrected in the future.

"Enough!" commanded Vergil before putting Yamato away.

"How did I do?" asked Fu with Vergil giving her small smile.

"You did well. You're very fast. It works well with your way of fighting. Still, you rely on it too much, and need to get stronger by fighting without relying on mostly one hit strikes. There may come a time when you must fight out in the open and your enemy has the endurance or the armor needed to take the abuse of your strikes," answered Vergil with Fu looking a bit down at hearing that.

"So I stink," replied Fu with Vergil shaking his head.

"No. When I said you were doing well, I really do believe you did well, and just need to work more on your weaknesses so they don't become a problem in the future. We all have weaknesses Fu and we work on them so they don't become a weakness when facing such strong opponents like the Akatsuki," answered Vergil with Fu brightening up at hearing this.

"So I just need to improve in my overall Taijutsu and endurance, right?" asked Fu with Vergil nodding.

"It also wouldn't hurt to have some powerful Jutsus in your arsenal in the off chance you needed to strike from a distance. Some enemies are at their strongest when fighting long range, midrange, or short range with each possessing their own strength and weaknesses. Depending on your enemies, you will know just how to counter their movements, and eventually defeat them. Know your enemy...and you will defeat your enemy," replied Vergil with Fu soaking up this information like a sponge.

"I understand," came Fu's reply while the half-devil smirked.

"Good. Now let's get something to eat," said Vergil with Fu's stomach roaring like a bear for food while Fu looked sheepish.

Vergil just smirked further and let out an amused chuckle.

(Water Country-Sometime Later)

Vergil walked through the war torn country with his senses on full alert for any possible enemy or the ally that was to meet him. He could feel the bloodlust in the air. Tensions were mounting and anyone feeling it could be put on edge by the sensation of being drawn to battle. The half-devil had spent the entire week before the start of this mission with those close to him, training them to get stronger, and relaxing on other occasions when time permitted it. Even Tsunade in a rare moment in his life had decided to join him for some downtime and even got a poker game going with Vergil, Anko, Yugito, and herself. Anko had tried to convince the others to make it _strip_ poker, but Vergil reminded her of the last time that happened, and the Special Jounin looked sheepish since she lost big time against Vergil since her favorite trench coat had been wagered that day.

She had yet to get it back in another game.

To make long story short, when the game was over, Vergil won quite a sum of cash from Tsunade (much to the Hokage's ire), a free subscription to Cats Monthly from Yugito, and a one day all you can eat dango coupon from Anko. The Special Jounin was pleading with him before he left to let her have the coupon before it expired within days of his mission to Mist. Not one to be cruel...well not _that_ cruel anyway, Vergil gave it back to Anko on the _condition_ she owed him one, and would hold her to it.

Anko's response? A huge passionate kiss on the lips and her tongue down his throat.

Oh yeah. She would definitely keep up her end of things.

"The Heavens above praise you," came a voice in the shadows with Vergil stopping.

"And the Devil cries and curses me," replied Vergil before a voluptuous woman with long flowing red hair in a tight Shinobi uniform appeared from the shadows.

"Namikaze Vergil I presume?" asked the woman while Vergil nodded.

"You presume right if your name is...Terumi Mei?" countered Vergil with the woman letting a smile grace her face.

"You also presume correct. Follow me. We have little time," answered Mei with Vergil nodding since he had been given a detailed report about the situation here by Jiraiya before leaving for this mission.

"You are planning to move against the Mizukage soon from what I've been told. It will not be easy given his power," said Vergil with Mei nodding and was not surprised he knew about their plan to attack Mist being at hand.

Jiraiya of the Sannin did have an extensive spy network after all.

"Which is why Konoha has sent you to help us in exchange for a future alliance against the Akatsuki organization. Something I know we will gladly do once things stabilize here after the Mizukage is taken down," replied Mei with Vergil nodding.

"So tell me your plan and don't leave out a single detail when it comes to storming Mist," said Vergil after they entered the Rebel Camp and to the planning tent with many of the Rebel Mist Shinobi eyeing him intently.

"We know few are truly loyal to the Mizukage. The only reason most of his forces even follow him is out of fear. If we can show that the Mizukage can be defeated, they will surrender to us, and even turn on those that are loyal to the man. Our forces shall attack on two fronts where our spies in Mist have told us their forces are the thinnest and cause the needed distraction for you to enter from _this point_ where they majority of them are positioned. Since we'll be attacking from these two places, the enemy will split up, and move to repel us with little opposition to make your way to the Mizukage," explained Mei with Vergil nodding.

"Its a bit risky considering you could be overwhelmed on either side if you're not careful and this blows up in our faces. If one side is overwhelmed, the remaining Mist Shinobi could move to take down the other half of your army, and there is always a chance that the Mizukage himself will join the fight before I even get to him," explained Vergil with many around him nodding in agreement.

This was all about timing.

"Which is why we only get one shot at this," replied Mei with Vergil nodding.

"That's all we need," answered Vergil while looking at the picture of his target that was the Mizukage by the name of Yagura.

Yagura was a Jinchuriki like him, but unlike Vergil this man was a monster that cared for nothing in regards to the people he ruled over. This man killed friend and foe alike with no tears shed over his own actions. That was where Vergil drew the line between himself and Yagura when compared to him. Vergil may kill his enemies in a vicious and possibly monstrous fashion...but the half-devil _never_ betrayed those loyal or close to him.

Vergil would enjoy taking the man's head off.

(Mist-Sometime Later)

The sound of battle echoed throughout the village, as the Shinobi under the Jinchuriki for a Mizukage repelled the enemy invasion of Rebels that dared to defy their ruler. Yagura himself watched from the Mizukage Tower, his eyes full of fury, and hatred for the fools that _dared_ to challenge him. This was his village, his property, and no one was going to take what was his to command.

Or at least...that was what his current state of mind was centered around.

Yagura had not always been like this. He had once been a man that didn't act like a tyrant and his Biju was actually speaking to him about how to make things better in Mist. All of this change however, as a man with a spiraling orange mask with one eyehole appeared with a Sharingan Eye behind it, and felt the power of the dojutsu turn him into something he was not.

A heartless monster and the puppet of a much bigger monster.

His thoughts that were still his own on the matter left when Yagura saw something or rather _someone _heading towards the Mizukage Tower. This person was slicing through Mist Shinobi left and right without hesitation with his sword that the Mizukage could sense was not a normal weapon. The Biju in him shook in fear, knowing what that sword, and possibly this person was. However, the masked figure that turned Yagura into what he is now had also made sure the Biju in him did not help its vessel unless drawn into a battle.

Like he would soon be now.

"Identify yourself!" Yagura called out to the silver haired swordsman standing in front of the tower itself.

"Namikaze Vergil. Are you Yagura the Mizukage of Mist?" asked Vergil with Yagura snarling at him.

"I am and I know who you are too Konoha Shinobi. Once I crush these Rebels here I will redirect my effort on your village. I will show your people and their bloodlines the same ruthless aggression I showed the bloodline users of Water Country!" answered Yagura while leaping down from his position on the tower and charged with his staff pole with an uneven hook at one end in his hands.

"How can you do that when you are dead?" asked Vergil, as he moved at incredible speed with Yagura matching it, and the two clashing violently with their respected weapons.

"I will not be beaten. I am power! I am wrath! I am the rage of all Jinchuriki! I am the coming of the tide against those that made my life miserable!" exclaimed Yagura while trying to slice Vergil's head off with the uneven hook, but the half-devil dodged it, and gracefully leaped over the follow-up swing.

"No. You are a mockery of what it means to be a leader. You are not _worthy_ of being the Mizukage of Mist," Vergil shot back, as he countered every strike, dodged every move, and making Yagura extremely angry.

"Die! Die! DIE!" exclaimed Yagura with his Biju's chakra covering him.

"You first!" Vergil countered, as his right arm changed into a demonic one, and an image of a demonic ghostly visage above him manifested with its right arm also cocked back to throw a massive punch.

"What?" exclaimed Yagura in shock before raising his staff up to block the punch, but it broke under the impact, and hit him dead on with the power behind the punch sending him into a nearby building.

Moments later, the ground around Vergil shook, and the massive form of the three-tails appeared in front of him with half of Yagura's body from the waist up revealed for all to see. Vergil stared at the three-tailed Biju, sensing something was off about the creature, as Kyuubi told him something was off about the demonic tortoise, and sensed something fowl at work. Vergil mentally nodded and thanked the fox for the info since he was sure the same fowl influence on the Biju was also on Yagura himself.

The problem now was how to destroy it without destroying Yagura? Even that were the case, there was no telling how mentally stable the man would be, and if the Rebels would even take such a factor into consideration upon capture. Would they kill him? Imprison him?

_**"YOU WILL FALL BEFORE ME!"**_ yelled Yagura with his voice for all to hear and gave pause to the fighting around him.

"I'm sorry Yagura. I truly am. I came here to slay a tyrant. Now I find myself cutting the strings off what will most likely be a tormented puppet if freed and left alive to come to terms with the horrors you've you done," replied Vergil while spinning Yamato around him while walking towards Yagura's transformed stated.

_**"DIE! 'Sonic Roar!'"**_ yelled Yagura with the Biju gathering its chakra and letting loose a roar that created a sonic wave of destruction.

Channeling demonic energy into Yamato, the half-devil Namikaze horizontally launched his own invisible attack, and weakened Yagura's own so the damage around them would not be beyond repair. Yagura snarled at him, as did the beast he was connected to, and it was clear neither one expected Vergil to survive. The Namikaze calmly walked towards the Jinchuriki, who had clearly been twisted by a shadowy third party, and Kyuubi once more told him that only that of a Sharingan like Uchiha Madara could have caused this. Vergil could tell the fox wasn't lying about that. Kyuubi had more then enough horrible experiences regarding the Sharingan to last him a lifetime.

"While you may not believe it now Yagura...you will be forgiven when crossing over to the afterlife," replied Vergil he leaped into the air towards Yagura with the three-tails tried to swat him away.

Vergil dodged left, right, right again, and another left before landing on top of the Biju's head right in front of Yagura. The man's strength in this state was also his weakness and even more now without the staff to hold onto to defend himself from close encounters. As the Namikaze moved towards him, Yagura knew his time in this world was coming to an end, and felt only a slight tap along the neck like someone had briefly touched him before Vergil was behind the Mizukage.

And it was in those last final moments of his life that Yagura regained control of himself when Vergil was just about to fully sheathe his weapon.

"Thank you Namikaze-sama. I have been a puppet of another for so long. I never wanted all of this to happen to Mist. Tell them that I'm sorry. Tell them to beware of the masked man with the Sharingan Eye and _HIS _Master," said Yagura with tears running down his face while looking up at the sky to see the sun starting to shine from the thinning clouds above.

"I'll let them know. This world will not see you as a tyrant Yagura. Of that...I will make sure of before the end of my days," answered Vergil before the '_clink!_' of his sword being fully encased in the sheath was heard.

And Yagura's head fell from his body.

Vergil quickly leaped off the massive Biju's body, which roared in fury before the chakra manifested creature exploded with its energy exploding upward before forming into a simple ball that represented its very soul. The color of it was shimmering blue and looked like a simple ball of water. It floated over to Vergil, who held it in his hand, and absorbed it into himself before commanding it to form into a weapon.

In an instant, it obeyed him by spiraling around him, and then materializing into a trident that he spun around before pointing it at the Mist Shinobi below him. Shooting water from the weapon, he mentally commanded it to restrain, and subdue the enemy before things spiraled out of control. The water split out like tentacles, wrapping around every Mist Shinobi in the village, and forced them all to their knees. Leaping down from the building he was on, Vergil walked over to Mei, who was covered in blood, and yet still had a sense of beauty all the same.

"Thank you for your help in defeat Yagura," said Mei with Vergil nodding though she could tell it was a victory he did not want.

"While I do appreciate your thanks for the kill, the man was never the enemy, and was the pawn of another," replied Vergil, which shocked Mei, and it was clear she didn't know that.

"What do you mean?" asked Mei before Vergil told him what he sensed and what the Mizukage confessed to him within seconds of his death.

"In the end he was sorry for what happened to Mist under his rule. Yagura was no tyrant like we all believed him to be, but just a tormented man, and puppet to a cruel puppeteer lurking in the shadows. Do not hold what happened and what he did against him," said Vergil, as he saw Mei nod in understanding, and would do her best to make sure Yagura's legacy was not tainted like this third party wanted.

"And the trident you now carry?" asked Mei with Vergil smirking while looking at the Mist Shinobi still bound the by the water tentacles it had unleashed.

"When I kill strong demons, I can take their souls, and turn them into weapons like this one after I defeated the three-tails. I call this little number in my hands Poseidon. It has complete mastery over water that would make the Nidaime's skills pale by comparison," explained Vergil with Mei's eyes widening.

"So the rumors regarding what you faced and did in Snow Country are true," replied Mei with Vergil nodding.

"Cerberus was the reason behind Snow Country's harsher winters. After I defeated him, I took his soul, and his blessing in using the power he commanded," answered Vergil with Mei's eyes flashing with a sense of...something aside from being extremely impressed by him.

"Mei-sama, seeing as the Mizukage is no more, I think its only fitting you should take his place, and become the new Mizukage of Mist," said Ao, who had a eye patch on his face to cover up the fact he had the Byakugan Eye behind it, and was eyeing Vergil cautiously during the talk the half-devil had with woman.

"Thank you for suggesting that Ao. Now please leave us alone for now...or else I'll kill you," replied Mei sweetly and Ao started to sweat before he _wisely_ retreated back.

"Impressive. You already have the makings of a great Kage," said Vergil with Mei letting out a giggle.

"You flatter me. Since you are now my guest here in Mist, why don't you stay for a time before heading back to Konoha, and informing your Hokage of our victory?" asked Mei with Vergil smiling and nodding at her while she extended her hand to him.

"It would be an honor...Mizukage-sama," answered Vergil before taking her hand and giving the back of it a kiss like any gentlemen would.

"Please! No need for titles. Just call me Mei from here on out," replied Mei while feeling flattered that such a handsome young man would be this way around her.

"As you wish...Mei-chan!" answered Vergil with Mei letting out another giggle at his choice for a suffix and called him a flatterer.

The red haired woman thought this was going to be the start of a great alliance between Mist and Konoha with how things were already turning out. Perhaps if Mei played her cards right...she could get something _more_ from this current situation.

(Omake-Kiba's Failed Party)

While Vergil was spending time with his girls and his Godmother, Kiba was trying to spend time with those close to him too. He felt extremely jealous that Vergil was having all this success with mission, the fame, and hot women that wanted the Namikaze so damn badly. He had two Sound kunoichi as slaves, two smoking hot Jinchuriki living with him, the crazy Special Jounin who wore little to the imagination once the trench coat was removed, and so many more popping up all over the place.

And what did Kiba have to show for himself? Nothing! Absolutely nothing! He was still a Genin, still a virgin, and still living with his Mom. Granted the last one was a given, but still...Kiba was an adult now in the village, and as an adult he should be doing adult like things.

Like mounting hot woman or drinking at a bar before mounting a hot woman to become a man.

So with that in mind, Kiba set out to take the guys out drinking at a bar, hoped to pick up a babe, or maybe two if he was lucky before leaving the guys to pay the tab while they were too drunk to realize he was gone. While that happened, Kiba planned to get it on at some girl's place with one or two of them, and in the morning be called a hot stud while his manly greatness was known throughout the village.

"Ow! My aching head," said Kiba, as he tried to move his body, but found himself unable to do that, and saw the reason why.

His arms were tied to the bed. He looked around and saw clothing on the floor that was his and some girl he had no doubt picked up last night. His underwear was down to his knees and if were to look in the mirror...Kiba would see his neck had a dog collar on it.

Now while this may _appear _to be a good thing in terms of Kiba getting laid by a hot woman, who apparently had a thing for bondage, and dominating her lover...it wasn't! What Kiba didn't know was the guys had played a prank on their host that night at the bar after Vergil had come in and overheard the Inuzuka complaining about how _HIS_ Hyuuga of a teammate was with the Namikaze. That if _HE_ had been in Vergil's position with the once shy Hinata wanting him, he would have plowed the girl into next week, and would have knocked her up within the Month before doing the same to the other "house sluts" he had. Kiba didn't know Vergil was in the bar at the time on account of being too drunk to see straight, nor did he know that the Namikaze heard everything he slurred out of his mouth, or his fellow comrades had seen what Kiba did not. So they each covertly left the Inuzuka using some lame excuse to individually seek out the Namikaze and inform him that they did not agree with the Inuzuka's opinion.

Vergil's response to them were two words.

_Prove it_.

And so they did. Shikamaru being among Kiba's drinking buddies had touched the least amount of sake among the group and had acquired the Inuzuka's wallet. After emptying out the contents of cash in the Genin's wallet, which was quite a sum saved for this very occasion it would seem, the group had found a female bar hopper looking to make some extra cash by being some guy's escort, but the guy was out like a light, and spent all his money on booze. So Vergil motioned for her to come to him to ensure Kiba's drinking buddies weren't pinned on this soon to be incident of humiliation the Inuzuka was about to endure. Vergil explained the situation himself to the woman and how he wished things to proceed so the eye witnesses at the bar would not be able to say it was anyone else when asked should an investigation arise from this. Half of Kiba's fat wad of cash was spent on the booze his friends were drinking and the other was spent on the woman for this little prank.

_Is this it? Its not much. I'm not some cheap hooker!_

_I don't think you are one. Besides, you won't be screwing him. Just...put him in a position where he can't show his face around Konoha for awhile._

_Are you sure? Won't he get you back for this once he's freed?_

_How can he come after me if you don't tell him who paid you?_

_Touché!_

"Yeah. I'm the man," said Kiba to himself.

"Hardly," replied the woman coming out of the bathroom fully dressed and ready to leave the Inuzuka in his present state.

"Hey! Where are you going? Untie me!" exclaimed Kiba, as he tried to get free, and saw the woman scoff at him.

"You're a Shinobi. Untie yourself. Oh, I almost forgot!" replied the woman, as she went to the nightstand by the bed, opened it up, and pulled out a remote.

"What's that? What does that do?" asked Kiba fearfully while the woman grinned almost evilly at him.

"Let's just say there will be some momentary..._discomfort_," answered the woman before she put it down and took out some duck tape before taping the Inuzuka's mouth shut.

"Shkufkhkd! Skshdks kksdhjs!" exclaimed Kiba through the duck tape before the woman gave his forehead a nice pat and picked up the remote.

"Have fun playing with yourself," said the woman before activating the power button with the Inuzuka crying out through the duck tape at the feeling of _something_ in a private place where he did not want to feel _anything_ there.

"Sskhskh! Tkkskus!" exclaimed Kiba while the woman just laughed.

"Oh this isn't the worst part either. Don't you recognize this room? This room...belongs to your _sister_!" said the woman before cranking up the level on the remote.

"Akhsj! Ldjshd!" exclaimed Kiba, as he struggled even more knowing it would get worse if his sister, or _worse_ his _Mother_ saw him like this!

"Maybe next time you shouldn't demean women while drinking so much. Bye bye baka!" said the woman while walking out of the room with Kiba starting to panic when he felt the _object_ currently vibrating in _that place_ making a part of him rise against his will.

'Please Kami, if you are a guy, let me get out of this without my Mother, or sister finding me here,' prayed Kiba while trying to figure out how to get out of this.

Unfortunately for Kiba, what happened next in regards to his _situation_, many would come to believe that Kami was in fact...a _woman_!

For within mere moments of that woman, who was responsible for putting him in this rather unique _situation_ was gone did Kiba's _sister_ Inuzuka Hana walked _into the room_, and saw her little brother in this..._position_. However, rather then do the natural reaction of freaking out, calling him a disgusting pervert, and then beat the crap out of him in this vulnerable state he was in...she just laughed! Hana just laughed at him before an evil idea popped into her head and quickly found the camera she got last Month for her birthday.

"Say doggy treat Kiba!" exclaimed Hana, as she began taking picture after picture of her little brother, and ignoring his pleas for help currently not understandable thanks to the duck tape on his mouth.

And it didn't stop there either. After Hana stopped taking pictures for a second, she had the idea to doodle different things all over face, his chest, and went back to taking more pictures that would basically continued to assist in emasculating Kiba further.

'This wasn't how things were suppose to happen!' thought Kiba, as he heard his sister laughing while taking pictures of his humiliation, and then she left to leave him there.

"You went above and beyond my plan to humiliate him," said Vergil a few blocks from the Inuzuka Clan home with Hana stopping to face him with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah well I owe him one for stealing my favorite doll and then pinning the blame on his dog when I got it back all chewed up. Serves him right if you ask me!" exclaimed Hana with a righteous look in her eyes filled with fire.

"Calculated revenge against a little brother thy name is big sister," replied Vergil while being handed the photos of Kiba's humiliation.

"I take it you will let these pictures out right away to the general public?" asked Hana with a smirk appearing on Vergil's face.

"And I should pick you up for our date tonight around...5 pm sharp?" countered Vergil with Hana smirking back.

"Its a date," answered Hana before walking away with a sway to her hips.

"And Shikamaru says women are troublesome," said Vergil to himself while looking at the means to put Kiba in his place in his hands.

(Elsewhere)

"Isn't this great son? We're play Shogi, your Mother doesn't know where we are, and there is a nice bunch of clouds in the sky," said Nara Shikaku from the secret location on the roof of the clan home where he and his son were spending their day getting away from doing chores the Wife/Mother had given them.

"Achoo!" exclaimed Shikamaru from sneezing loudly.

"Someone must be talking about you," chuckled Shikaku before he felt a cold shiver run down his spine and saw Shikamaru looking behind him in fear.

"I was wondering where the two of you went off to after I gave out chores that needed to be completed. Honestly, I must thank whoever was talking about my lazy son for making him sneeze, and leading me to him along with his lazy Father that is my husband," said one Nara Yoshino holding a frying pan in her hands while her husband and son were both shivering in fear.

"Now..._honey_...be reasonable! The amount of chores you gave were massive. I may have a great mind for thinking things out, but I don't have stamina to do what you're asking me to do. I'm not an Uzumaki and I can't produce an army of Shadow Clones!" exclaimed Shikaku with Yoshino growling at him.

"Oh you will have _stamina_ after _I_ am done whipping you into shape," said Yoshino with Shikaku laughing nervously while their son did the same.

"Run!" exclaimed Shikamaru, but it was too late, as his Mother had smacked both Nara males in the back of the head when they tried to run, and proceeded to drag them into the house.

"As punishment for ditching your chores, we are going to _cuddle_ tonight Shikaku-kun and _this time_...there will be _no safety word_!" replied Yoshino with Shikaku going pale in the face and struggling for dear life.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Shikaku while frantically trying to get away, but to no avail, and couldn't match his wife's sudden superior power.

"And as for you Shikamaru-kun...I'm going to dress you up in some cute clothes I have that I wanted you to wear to impress some nice girls your age. I think I'll even take a few pictures to preserve the memory for later to remind myself of just how cute you look in them," said Yoshino to her son, who was now imitating his Father perfectly with his face going albino white, and clawing at the roof to resist being dragged into the house.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Shikamaru with both Nara males now desperately trying to get away from the woman and her punishment she prepared for both of them.

Indeed...women were troublesome...just not to Namikaze Vergil.

The lucky bastard.

(End Omake)

(A/N: YAY! I have updated after a long hiatus from this. Sorry for that. You know me. My mind is all over the place with no sense of time. For the record, I don't agree with the crackdown this site is having on us in regards to us going over the M rating. Hopefully, they will bring back the MA rating, and cease the removal of great authors like myself that I respect. Though on the lighter side of this decision...many Yaoi fics will soon be removed from our presence. LOL! Until next time...PEACE!)


End file.
